Teketeke 3
by Kaiimi
Summary: A year has passed since the copycat murders in Rogueport, and everything seems at peace now...that is, until Daisy finds the Teketeke scythe in the same cabin she found out a horrible truth on that gloomy night. "But wait, wasn't the scythe in Rogueport last time?" Daisy thinks to herself. Indeed it was, but it looks someone brought it back, thus having a new murderer on the loose.
1. The Return

Hello everyone. Welcome to the third and (probably) final installment of the Teketeke series. The story will be incredibly different from the other two. How, you ask? Well, you're just gonna have to see. Anyways, everything will be pretty much the same. I'm running out of words to come up with for this, so I'll just get it on now.

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Parakarry Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Roy Bowser Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny

Other characters will be added later...maybe...

CHAPTER 1

It was a hot and muggy day in June. Sun was beaming down on the land and the sky was clear like crystals. In Mushroom Woods, it seemed like the shade of trees couldn't even cool you off just a little bit.

But that was where Daisy was at that moment. She was walking aimlessly through the woods, though I suppose 'aimlessly' wouldn't be the correct word since she knew where she was going. But the way she was walking, it seemed like it.

Daisy kept her focus on the path before her. She suddenly stopped walking as something got her attention.

The grave of Toadinia AKA Teketeke was only a few feet away from her.

Daisy immediately got nervous and started to sweat a lot more. Memories of her and the gang here started to flood through her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the memories.

She remembered the moment where they all got split up by Teketeke coming after everyone.

She remembered the moment where she was almost killed by Teketeke.

She remembered her own reaction to finding out that Tiny was the one controlling Teketeke.

The memories kept replaying over and over in her mind like a video tape stuck on rewind and play. She held her head in pain, trying everything in her power to erase the memories but she just couldn't. It was impossible.

And so she ran. She ran to her destination to get it all over with.

She stopped as soon as she saw the place where it all happened.

The cabin that she helplessly ran to for refuge.

She remembered how tired she was when she was going to the cabin. She could remember and feel the sweat running down her face and her dress totally ruined and dirty.

"This is it." Daisy finally said, staring at the cabin for what seemed like the longest time.

Daisy herself wasn't sure why she came back. She wasn't sure why she would come back to a forsaken place that half of her friends were killed at.

But she was here. Still having the memories going through her mind.

She went inside the cabin and looked around. Nothing at all had changed. Everything looked exactly the same, except more dirtier.

The atmosphere in the cabin felt terribly odd though. It's as if there was some sort of presence there, hiding about. Or as if something felt out of place.

Daisy walked forward into the living room. This was where Tiny confessed that she was Teketeke's 'guide'. It was also where she confessed that she had killed DK and...Luigi...her lover...

A tear started to flow down her left eye but she quickly wiped it away. Having Tiny getting sent to prison for the horrible stuff that she did, didn't seem like enough to her. No, she wanted Tiny to be killed in the most horrible way anyone could ever imagine. But even then...it still wouldn't feel lke enough.

She then heard a loud thump coming from the bedroom. She immediately got nervous.

Daisy wanted to call out and say "Who's there!" but she felt like something bad might happen if she did.

Her gut was telling her to open the door, but her brain was telling her to leave ASAP.

What was she to do? Her curiosity got the best of her though and so she headed to the bedroom door.

Not knowing what could be on the other side, she grabbed the doorknob and very, VERY slowly, started to open the door.

Daisy, from what she could see, didn't see anything that could make that thump sound. So, she opened the door a bit more.

Sunlight beamed throughout the room from the small window. It was easy to see everything in that room. There was a bed, which was a total mess and a nightstand which had random junk scattered all over it and a closet filled with nothing at all.

"...I guess it's just my imagination..." Daisy said to herself and sighed.

Suddenly, a screeching yell was heard and an odd figure ran out of the closet and headed to Daisy.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Daisy screamed and jumped out of the way.

The figure swiped a scythe at Daisy, but just barely missed her. Daisy rolled away from him and got up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Daisy cried. She then saw that the figure looked incredibly familiar to her. It was a Lakitu.

"Wait a second! Aren't you-"

But Daisy was cut off as the Lakitu jumped at her and tried swinging the scythe at her again. Daisy dodged him and ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT GUY'S PROBLEM? And...who the hell was he? He looks so familiar..." Daisy said to herself, already sweating from the intensity.

The scythe suddenly poked out of the door just above Daisy's head. She screamed and jumped away from the door. She then tried to find anything in the room that could possibly help her out in this situation.

The door broke open and there he was, the Lakitu holding a scythe with a very disturbing-looking face.

"OH!" Daisy shrieked, finding something useful. She whipped her head around to see the Lakitu about to swing the scythe down to her.

But luckily, she stabbed him with a big glass shard before he could do so.

The Lakitu cried out in pain and fell down to the ground.

Daisy backed away from him. Her stabbing the Lakitu immediately reminded her of hitting Tiny in the head with that rock.

"...I know who he is. His name is Lakilester. But, why was he trying to kill me? ...And how in the world did he get that scythe? Shouldn't that have been taken away by the police or something in Rogueport? Why is it here? Please...don't tell me this is happening again..." Daisy said and shook her head. She didn't want to re-live the hell that she went through over a year ago.

Daisy got up and headed out the room. But suddenly, she tripped over as something caught on her leg.

She looked back and saw that Lakilester was still alive.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! PLEEEAAAASE!" She screamed but then realized she still had the glass shard in her hand so she managed to stab Lakilester in his eye. Blood exploded from his eye all over the place like a water balloon that was popped.

"My god, I need to get the hell out of here!" Daisy said then ran out of the cabin for her life.

EOC.

Yep, it's all happening again. As usual, put who you want to survive/die/blah blah blah. 


	2. Meeting Up

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Parakarry Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Roy Bowser Kammy Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny

"So Flurrie, you HAVE to tell me about this new acting gig that you said you got over the phone!" Jojora said in excitement. The two were at a newly-opened sushi bar in Rogueport, replacing Peeka's place.

"Oh yes yes! So, during April, I traveled to Mushroom City for a vacation, right? Well, while I was there I got a call from my agent who I haven't spoke to in MONTHS telling me that there's auditions going underway for a BIG action/adventure movie with a humongous coin budget in Mushroom City. So of course, I go to the place where he told me the auditions were at. And luckily, I had my resume and headshot with me at the time so I go into this big, white building and this girl hands me the script. So, I'm waiting in line for about 15 minutes, studied the lines as much as I could and then I get called in. The room was your typical-looking audition room and I went up to this long table with three handsome toads sitting behind it and hand them my resume and headshot. But it was quite awkward, the toads glanced at my resume and headshot for a few seconds and then looked back at me, as if they were totally uninterested. So to cut to the chase, I said my lines as best as I could and left. A day later, I got a callback saying that I got the part! Oh my lord, you wouldn't believe how LOUD I screamed! I was so excited that I almost knocked over my perfume case, hmm hmm!" Flurrie explained.

"Wow...AWESOME! I am SO happy for you! And even a bit jealous too, I'll have to admit. So, when does filming start?" Jojora asked.

"Next week, on the 3rd! Boy, I am going to be one busy woman once that day starts! But tomorrow, I'm going to another table reading to rehearse our lines for the millionth time!" Flurrie laughed.

"Sweet! But...I'm assuming this table read thing is in Mushroom City?" Jojora asked.

"Yes it is. I'm going back to my reserved hotel room tonight. Why do you ask?" Flurrie curiously responded.

"Well, because...umm...I was wondering if I could tag along? I mean, it's cool if you say no but I have my own money and I haven't been to Mushroom City in a really really REALLY long and the hot dogs they have there are SOOOOOOOOOO amazing plus I heard there's tons of cute boys there too and uhhh...so, yes?" Jojora talked in an awkwardly fast way. Flurrie simply laughed.

"Of course you can come, dearie! Besides, it was getting boring traveling between Mushroom City and Rogueport all by my lonesome! Plus, I could-"

Flurrie stopped talking.

"You could, what?" Jojora said.

Flurrie seemed to be looking outside the window, behind Jojora.

"Flurrie, what is it? What's going on?" She said in concern.

"I don't believe it...IT'S HER!" Flurrie said in shock and ran outside.

"Her? What the hell?" Jojora said in complete confusion. She went outside as well.

"GOOMBELLA?" Flurrie called out.

She heard her name. She turned around and saw that familiar face.

"Oh my heavens, it's really you! I haven't seen you in ages dearie!" Flurrie cheered and then ran up to give her a hug.

Goombella hugged back and gave a slight smile, although it looked forced.

"Oh. I assume that's the girl she's been talking about for a while now..." Jojora said.

"Where on earth have you been all this time? I missed you! I thought you moved to the other side of the planet and were never to be seen again!" Flurrie said in her typical dramatic way.

"Umm, I just...needed to get away from this place for a while. I needed to clear my head of everything that happened last year." Goombella said in plain tone.

"Ah! I completely understand. People take different amounts of time to move on from stuff. Oh, I almost forgot! I want you to meet my friend!" Flurrie said and dragged her to Jojora. "Goombella, this is Jojora. Jojora, this is Goombella."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Jojora said with the sweetest smile she could pull off.

"Nice to meet you too." Goombella said with an obvious forced smile.

"Is something wrong? You look a bit down." Jojora noticed.

"Me? No no! I'm just...I'm feeling kind of under the weather lately." Goombella said.

"Right then! So Goombella, I was just talking with Jojora here about my new acting gig! It's going to be an action flick and I start filming soon!" Flurrie said, all bubbly and such.

"Wow. That's really interesting, Flurrie. Congratulations." Goombella said, doing her best to sound excited.

"Thank you! Also, I know this is really short notice but...how about you come with me and Jojora to Mushroom City tonight! I'm gonna be filming the movie there AND I have a table reading tomorrow there so I think it'll be twice as exciting if you were there with us!"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Goombella said, looking to the ground.

"Of course it's a good idea! Come on! You know you want to!" Flurrie begged. Goombella sighed.

"Alright. I'll go then."

"YAY!" Flurrie cheered and hugged her again. Jojora just stood there in complete awkwardness.

"Okay so get your stuff packed and meet us at the harbor at 8! Come on Jojora, let's go back to my house and rehearse my lines again!" Flurrie cheered yet again and dragged Jojora with her.

"Ugh, AGAIN?" Jojora said in annoyance and followed Flurrie. "Also, what was up with that girl? She seemed so totally out of it!"

"Didn't you hear her? She was feeling sick! I get like that when I'm sick!"

"I know but...it seems like a lot more than that though."

MEANWHILE...

"MARIO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" Daisy yelled over the phone.

"Woah woah woah! Calm yourself, Daisy! What is going on?" Mario asked.

"I...well...err...okay, this is going to sound INSANE but promise you'll believe me?" Daisy asked.

"Um, okay then."

"So I was walking in the Mushroom Woods, you know...THOSE woods and I stumbled upon the cabin where I went to that god-awful. Now before you say anything, I have absolutely NO idea why I went back there. It's like something was drawing me back to that place! Anyways, I got there and started to reminisce about that night when suddenly I hear a noise come from the bedroom! And before I knew it, this Lakitu...I think his name is Lakilester, attacked me with that Teketeke scythe! I don't even know why he wanted to kill me, but I had to defend myself someway so I killed him and got the hell out of there. Now, I'm scared that something bad is gonna happen and I think I might have a HUGE mental breakdown again!" Daisy yelled and started to sob.

"Mario? You still there? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

"Daisy...why the HELL would you go back to that forsaken place? Don't you realize that going back there could've screwed up your mind again and be sent back to the mental hospital?"

"Mario, I TOLD YOU THAT I HAD NO IDEA WHY I WENT BACK THERE! HONEST TO GOD! It's like something was controlling me...I can't explain it well, okay?"

"Sigh, fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Mario then hung up.

MEANWHILE...AGAIN...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" Kooper said as he rushed to the door. He opened it and there was Bombette.

"KOOPER! I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS!" Bombette suddenly screamed in excitement.

"Woah! What up with the huge explosion of happiness? No pun intended!" Kooper said.

"Sorry! It's just that...well...something good is happening at Mushroom City!" Bombette said while jumping up and down.

"And what might this good thing be?"

"MADAME FLURRIE IS, SUPPOSEDLY, FILMING A MOVIE IN MUSHROOM CITY AND SHE'S BEEN SPOTTED NUMEROUS TIMES THERE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bombette squealed. Kooper just blankly stared at her.

"Okay...? Should I be impressed by that or something?"

"Kooper! Didn't I tell you? I am a HUGE fan of Madame Flurrie! Don't you remember that movie we saw a long time ago, with that Mario look-a-like as the main star? You know, the one where Mario had to get 7 crystal stars and save the world from impending doom by some demon? Flurrie starred in that movie and I became a huge fan of her ever since!"

"Now I remember it. She WAS pretty talented. Soooo...when are you gonna go to Mushroom City then?"

"Right now! And I will keep going there until I get Flurrie's autograph! And I want YOU to come with me!"

"M-Me? Right now? WHY?"

"Because it wouldn't be as fun if I was there by myself. Now come on! We have some stalking to do!" Bombette demanded. Kooper shook his head in annoyance and went along with her.

"WATCH IT!"

Bombette and Kooper bumped hard into someone and they fell to the ground.

"Ow ow ow, my head!" Kooper cried.

"Hey! You need to watch where you're...PARAKARRY?" Bombette suddenly said in excitement.

"Oh, hey you guys. I apologize for the inconvenient bumping-into-each-other moment. You know me, always digging through my bag of letters and not watching where I'm going." Parakarry nervously laughed.

"Don't worry about it, dude. It happens. So, any interesting mail for me today?" Kooper asked.

"Well, if you consider bills interesting then yes!" Parakarry joked and handed Kooper the mail.

"Sigh. Always the same damn thing."

"Hey Parakarry, since you're here, we were wondering...would you like to come with us to Mushroom City to see if I can get an autograph from Madame Flurrie? I know it sounds ridiculous, but I am a HUGE fan of her and this might be my only chance of getting celebrities autograph, ever!" Bombette said in full-on excitement.

"You can tell she's a bit too obsessive." Kooper said.

"Madame Flurrie? Huh. I recognize that name! Where have I heard it from though? I'm trying to remember...well, in any case, I suppose I'll come. I love traveling around Mushroom City anyways." Parakarry said.

"YAY! Now let's go!" Bombette cheered and dragged Parakarry with her.

"WAIT, RIGHT NOW? BUT I STILL GOT TONS OF LETTERS TO DELIVER!" Parakarry screamed.

EOC.

No deaths this time around! That's a first. Anyways, things will keep on getting more intense, bit by bit as the story goes on so please be patient.


	3. Back to the Woods

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Parakarry Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Roy Bowser Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Kammy

Mario knocked on Daisy's door.

"Oh! He's here!" Daisy said in excitement. She rushed her way to the front door. "Coming!"

She opened the door.

"Hey! I'm so glad you- OH!" Daisy suddenly yelled in pain.

She looked down to see that a knife had been stabbed into her chest.

She then looked up to see Mario standing there with a disturbing grin.

"Mario..."

"You are a complete mess, Daisy. There's nothing for you in this world. No one cares about you. No one is here for you. And nobody will ever help you." Mario said in a voice that was not his.

"I...I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Daisy started to cry.

"And you never will." Mario replied, putting away his evil grin. He grabbed the knife and stabbed Daisy again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!"

Daisy jumped from her dinner table.

"WHAT THE? What the hell just happened?" She said in complete confusion. She looked at her chest, luckily to find no blood there.

"Oh. It was just a nightmare. Or a hallucination. Or whatever." She sighed in great relief. "But wait...maybe this means I AM still crazy..."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Daisy jumped again as she heard the noise. Her heart started pounding very quickly.

"Umm...COMING!" Daisy called out and ran to the front door.

As she got there, she was very hesitant to open the door. She was paranoid that her nightmare or hallucination was actually some sort of premonition.

But, Daisy manned up and quickly opened the door.

"Hey!" Mario kindly greeted.

Daisy sighed in relief again. "Hello Mario. Please, come in."

"Umm, are you alright? Did something bad happen just now?" Mario asked.

"N-no! Don't worry about it! Please come on in, I'll make you some tea!" Daisy offered. Mario walked in and Daisy shut and locked the door.

"So, today, you went back into Mushroom Woods for absolutely no reason, only to find Lakilester in that cabin, attacking you with that demonic scythe out of nowhere. Am I correct?" Mario asked as he made his way to the living room.

"...Yes. You know Lakilester, right?" Daisy asked.

"Of course I do! Don't you remember that story I told you a long time ago where-"

"Where you had to get the Star Rod from Bowser, I know, I remember..." Daisy cut Mario off.

"Right. But what really confuses me is...why in the world was Lakilester attacking you?" Mario asked, sitting down.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? The dude just came at me! He didn't say a THING!"

"Something must've happened with him then...I know Lakilester, he would NEVER do something as drastic as that..."

"Didn't you say that he use to be a bad guy? Maybe he decided to stop being on the good side and go back to being bad?"

"Maybe but, when he was bad, he was never so bad that he wanted to kill someone. At least I don't think."

"So what you're saying is, is that there's a million possibilities for why he wanted to attack me." Daisy shook her head.

"Well yeah. I mean, for all we know, he could've been put under some sort of curse."

"That's just damn great! So I guess I'll never know why that freak tried to kill me..."

"But wait a second though, the fact that you said you were...'drawn' back to that place...and that fact that Lakilester tried to kill you with that scythe...that can't be a coincidence. There's just no way that all of that just simply happened."

"You have a point actually. There does seem to be a connection with me going over there and him wanting to kill me."

"So you know what this means right?"

"What do you mean 'so you know what this means'?"

"Ugh, I'm talking about going over there and investigating!"

"WHAT? EXCUSE ME? Did you not just say, yourself, that going over there was a bad idea?" Daisy raged.

"Yes, I did say that. But I said that for YOU, because of what you've gone through in the past. Me, I'm too curious about all of this to ignore it. I'm going over there and see what I can find and you're staying right here until I come back."

"What? I can't go? Why the hell not?"

"Are you serious right now? Do I really have to explain?"

"Well...umm...okay, I know that place can have a huge effect on my mind a lot but...I want to go there and face my fears. I'm tired of being haunted by these stupid memories and nightmares. I just wanna live a normal life again!"

"Alright, I understand. Just make sure not to freak out, okay?"

"I'll do my best!"

* * *

"Come on, come on! I don't have all day!" Yelled the boatman.

"Flurrie, we better go. I don't want to anger that guy any more..." Jojora urged.

"We can't! We still have to wait for Goombella!" Flurrie said in worry.

"It's obvious that girl doesn't wanna come with us so let's PLEASE go before-"

"OH! THERE SHE IS! GOOMBELLA! OVER HERE, DARLING!" Flurrie cheered. Goombella rushed down the steps, dragging her roller suitcase with her.

"Sorry for being late. I had to...umm...finish up my early dinner..." Goombella apologized.

"Don't worry about it, dearie! Now let's get in the boat!" Flurrie gestured and the girls quickly went in and the boat took off.

* * *

"So Kammy, you have a new plan you want to tell me about?" Bowser asked, walking into Kammy's disturbingly colored and designed room.

"New plan? Huh?" Kammy asked back in confusion.

"Ugh! The plan! You told me about it this morning when we were eating breakfast, remember?" Bowser grunted.

"OH YES! THAT PLAN! Alright, here it is. What if we, hypothetically, get a bunch of chainsaws and kidnap Princess Peach? Now stay with me here! We are NOT killing Peach with the chainsaws obviously. But, what if we set up a trap with those chainsaws at the entrance that Mario HAS to come in to save her? That way, the moron will die or be severely injured and we'll have Peach all to ourselves. So, what do you think? It's foolproof isn't it!" Kammy said in excitement.

Bowser stared at her blankly. "Kammy...ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DID YOU NOT FORGET THAT PRINCESS PEACH IS DEAD? SLICED IN FREAKING HALF?" He roared.

"WH-WHAT? How in the world did she get sliced in half!" Kammy snapped.

"Kammy, you dumhole you saw the news last year with me! The princess and her stupid friends got killed except Princess Maisy or whatever the hell she's called and that annoying Mario!" Bowser raged.

"Ooh, you're right about that...now I remember. I apologize, my grunginess. I didn't think of the risks involved." Kammy bowed.

"Hmph. Well now you know." Said Bowser, looking away from her.

"Hey dad! DAAAAAD!" Ludwig called out.

"Yes Ludwig? What on earth could you possibly want?" Bowser impatiently asked.

"Can me and the others go play outside? PLEEEEAAAAAASE?" Ludwig begged.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just don't get in trouble...unless you meet up with those annoying monty moles, THEN you can beat their asses and bring home some dinner." Bowser laughed.

"Yuck! I hate Monty Moles for food. How can you even stand them?" Kammy asked.

"I grew up on it. Let's just leave it at that." Bowser then left.

"Come on guys! Let's go to Mushroom Woods! We can play there!" Ludwig said and ran off into the fields.

"HOLD UP GODDAMNIT, I NEED TO PUT MY SUNGLASSES ON!" Roy said, not risking anyone else seeing him without his glasses.

"Wait, why are we going to Mushroom Woods? Isn't that the place where Mario's friends died last year?" Lemmy asked, trying to keep up with everyone else.

"Yeah, so? It's not like the place is a deathtrap or anything!" Wendy said.

"I still can't -huff- believe that -huff- an urban -huff- legend monster did all that..." Morton panted, already getting tired out.

"I think it's cool actually. That transgender Birdo creature is finally dead! She was sooooo annoying!" Iggy complained.

"Don't you feel sorry for them though? I mean, killed by a spirit...that's beyond insane." Larry said.

"I feel worse for Mario and Daisy actually. They both have to live with that traumatic experience for the rest of their lives." Wendy added.

"Whatever! Let's stop talking about it or else I'll have nightmares again!" Iggy demanded.

After a few more minutes, the Koopalings reached the outer edge of the woods.

"Woo! Finally made it! Alright, so...hide and seek it is?" Ludwig asked. Everyone nodded. "Sweet! So, the person who will be the one to find everyone will be...MORTON!"

"Eh? Why the hell do you get to choose?" Morton yelled.

"-Sigh- FINE! You choose then." Ludwig gave in.

"Alright...I choose...MYSELF! Haha." Morton laughed in. Everyone looked at him like they wanted to punch him.

"Umm, so anyways count to 30 and no cheating!" Larry said. Then everyone scattered off, leaving Morton to countdown.

Roy found a large tree and got himself up to the tallest branch that he could. "Ha! Sucker will never find me here!"

Wendy panicked, trying to find a good hiding spot. She looked around and sighed in relief as she saw a huge log she can hide into.

She dashed to the ground and went in there as fast as she could.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Iggy yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Wendy apologized.

"Well now you know now GET OUT! This is my hiding spot!" Iggy demanded.

"Fine! Be that way!" Wendy got out and angrily stomped off.

A minute later, she stopped as soon as she saw something in the distance.

"Is that...A CABIN?" She said in shock. She ran over to it and it indeed was a cabin. "AWESOME! This is the perfect hiding spot!"

She excitedly ran into the cabin.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed again.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Larry screamed back.

"Ugh, what the hell are you doing in here?" Wendy asked, putting her hands at her sides.

"I should be asking you the same question! I was here first!" Larry said.

"Well whatever! I'm staying in here whether you like it or not."

"Fine! I wanted you to stay in here anyways!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Ugh, forget it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go- what the?"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Is that blood I see over there?"

MEANWHILE...

Mario drove his van and stopped at the exact same spot he did on that night last year.

"Wow...the scenery certainly hasn't changed at all." Mario said.

"Mario...we don't have to do this you know. We can just go back and move on with our lives and forget what I saw in the cabin. The reason why I say this is because I know this place will bring back those awful memories of our friends dying and having us hallucinate about them." Daisy said.

"No. It's fine. Besides, I think about them all the time...even when we were in the forest. I'm too use to it by now to cry over it. Plus, this is already heavily on my mind and it will bother me if we don't do anything about it. Let's go." Mario stated and got out of the van. Daisy followed suit.

As Daisy and Mario walked down the same forest path they did before, memories started to flood back again.

"Man, it really feels like I went back in time and I'm walking with the group to that tombstone, you know? It's like they're right with me...but they're not." Mario said.

"Yeah. I also still remember every single thing that was said here. I remember Luigi asking what should we do if we saw Teketeke. I remember Dixie continously freaking out. I even remember Tiny saying-"

Daisy stopped talking. Mario looked over at her, wondering why she suddenly stopped. Daisy looked back at him. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

And so they kept on walking and walking, until they reached the cabin.

Mario gazed at it in awe. "So...THIS is the cabin you were talking about earlier?"

"Yep. This is the one where...umm...yeah, let's just go in shall we?" Daisy gestured.

Daisy opened the door and they went in.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Larry and Wendy screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Daisy and Mario also screamed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Larry asked.

"Us? What are YOU doing here? It's too dangerous to be around here ya know!" Daisy said.

"Why? Oh, is it because of that weird Teketeke thing that happened here? In case you forgot, missy, the monster is gone and the woods are safe now so BUH-BYE!" Wendy said.

"I highly suggest you two leave right now. There's a dead body in here, supposedly, and I don't want you two to get involved." Mario instructed.

Wendy and Larry looked at each other then back at them in shock. "So...that's what that blood over there is then?" Wendy pointed near the bedroom.

"Don't look at it! Just go! Get out of here!" Mario demanded and pointed toward the door.

Wendy and Larry grunted and exited the cabin.

"What on earth were they doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Not sure, but I think it's best not to get involved with them. Anyways..." Mario faced the bedroom and walked in there, preparing to see the worst.

There he was, Lakilester's dead body on the floor with a large stab wound in his chest and blood still leaking out onto the floor.

"No...Lakilester..." Mario dropped to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Mario. I just didn't know what else to do!" Daisy said.

"I know. I can't blame you. But...why did Lakilester want to kill you? And how on earth did he get the scythe? Last time I saw the scythe, it was back in Rogueport after those copycat murders." Mario rubbed his chin in thought.

"Like I said, I have no idea why he would want to kill me. Maybe he too wanted to re-create the Teketeke murders?" Daisy guessed.

"Maybe..." Mario glanced over at the scythe. He quickly grabbed it and turned to Daisy. "We have to destroy this. This scythe is somehow still causing problems. Do you have anything at your castle that could bash this thing into pieces?"

Daisy thought for a moment. "Why...I think I do! A saw should work, right? If not, I have plenty of other tools that could do the trick."

"Good. Now let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Bombette, we've walked all over the city and have seen no sign of Flurrie!" Kooper said, totally tired from walking.

"Yeah let's just face it, even if Flurrie WAS walking around the city, she'd be in disguise to where no one could recognize her." Parakarry added.

"Sigh...you guys are right. I guess I kinda knew I wouldn't be able to find her, but I denied it and thought I would just be lucky." Bombette said in sadness.

"Hey wait a second! Bombette...is that her over there?" Kooper pointed across the street. They saw a purple floating person walking with suitcases with two other girls behind her.

"OH MY GOSH! IT IS HER! KOOPER, YOU ARE MY HERO!" Bombette shrieked and kissed him on the cheek. Kooper was in total awe. "Come on! Let's hurry and cross the street!"

"Who are those two girls with her though? I think I recognize one of them..." Parakarry said. They went over to the crosswalk, waited for the signal and ran as soon as the walk signal came on.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Bombette yelled running up to Flurrie. "Excuse me! You're Madame Flurrie, correct?"

"Oh gosh, here we go!" Jojora whispered.

"Why, yes I am! Can I help you with anything, dearie?" Flurrie asked sweetly.

"Yes yes! I want you to sign this picture here of you I got from a store a few months ago!" Bombette said, taking out the picture from her pocket, also taking out a pen for her to sign.

"Oh, of course I'll sign it! Anything for my fans!" Flurrie said in excitement. She got the pen and signed the picture.

"Wow your fans really do say that you're one of the nicest people ever. If someone ran up to a typical celebrity and asked for their signature, they probably wouldn't even give them the time of day." Kooper said.

"Of course! I always try to keep a positive attitude for my fans." Flurrie responded and finished signing the picture. "Here you go, dearie, cherish the picture well and...OH MY STARS! PARAKARRY? Is that you?"

Parakarry grinned. "Yep, it's me! What a total coincidence that we meet up again in Mushroom City of all places, huh?" He then hugged Flurrie.

"Well, I'd like to think it was fate that brought us here. I don't believe in coincidences!" Flurrie laughed.

"I see...oh! You! I remember you too! ...Your name is Goombella, right?" Parakarry asked.

"Oh! Yeah. You're Parakarry. It's great to meet you again." Goombella said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Likewise! These are my friends, Bombette and Kooper." Parakarry introduced.

"HI! As you can see, I'm a HUGE Flurrie fan! You're so lucky to be friends with her!" Bombette cheered.

"Yeah. It is good." Goombella responded.

"Hi-ya. Nice to meet you. And her...?" Kooper faced to Jojora.

"Oh! My apologies! I forgot to introduce you! Guys, this is Jojora, she's one of my closest friends ever!" Flurrie said.

"Hello everyone. In case you're wondering, I'm a fairy, NOT a demi-goddess or whatever." Jojora said with a cheesy smile.

"Hi there!" Said Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette in unison.

"Well then, we must get going to our hotel room right now. But before I forget, I want you guys to come see me film my movie." Flurrie said.

"WH-WHAT? US? WATCH YOU? FILM MOVIE? LIKE, ACTUAL REAL MOVIE?" Kooper said in extreme excitement.

"Oh my god, STOP IT FLURRIE! YOU'RE KILLING WITH ME JOY!" Bombette danced.

Jojora laughed. "But will the director be okay with it though?"

"Nonsense! I am an A-List Star, Jojora. If I demand them to come to the set, then he'll let them for sure. Now, we'll be filming in southern Mushroom City, mostly in sound stages and some of the surrounding areas, like the woods. You have my permission to come visit the set and check out behind the scenes." Flurrie said.

"Awesome! So, when can we go?" Parakarry asked.

"We start 2 days from now at 9 AM so make sure you're there before that so I can get you in more easily. The soundstage I believe is on 276 Flower Street, Delta Studios, Stage 9." Flurrie said.

"Cool cool COOL! We'll be there for sure! Come on guys, let's get back home and celebrate with ice cream!" Bombette cheered and waved to them as they ran back.

"Sooooo Flurrie, I assume it wouldn't hurt to add just 2 more people to view the set?" Jojora said, still having her cheesy smile on and blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Oh you know I'll let you guys on there as well! Anyways, isn't it great to see old friends again, Goombella? Maybe we'll see Mario and that little cute Shy Guy sometime soon!" Flurrie said, walking on ahead.

"Yeah...I guess..." Goombella whispered and followed slowly behind.

EOC.

Woo. Longer chapter than I thought it would be. I hope you guys don't mind the fact that no one has died yet. I'm just trying to set everything up so that all the deaths will fall in place perfectly when the time comes. Please review.


	4. Confessions

Okay, I fucked up. Really REALLY bad. As some of you have already noticed or pointed out, Roy is in the character list and has appeared in the story. But the thing is...HE WAS THE FREAKING KILLER IN TEKETEKE 2! I am possibly the biggest idiot on the Mario section. Seriously, how in the HELL could I have missed that? I really don't understand...usually I'm such a perfectionist on my stories that I want to make sure everything in each chapter in each story makes sense at the very least but this...this is just insane. I can't even look at my own profile without grunting in disgust. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but that's how I felt when I found out the mistake. So, here's what I'll do then, Roy will be replaced with Bowser Jr. Pretend that Roy's lines last chapter were Bowser Jr's. So there. I hope you guys won't kill me because of my stupid mistake. Now I guess we should get on with the story...

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Parakarry Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny

* * *

"I have a theory, Mario. What if Lakilester stole the scythe from Rogueport for whatever reason and traveled back here to start a new killing spree?" Daisy asked.

"I don't even know Daisy, but I guess it makes the most sense..." Mario lazily said.

"Are you alright? You look dizzy, Mario. Do you want to stop for a minute?" Daisy said.

"N-no. I'm alright. Let's just keep...going..." Mario stuttered and fell to his knees and dropped the scythe. Daisy went to him.

"Mario! What the hell is going on with you?"

Mario tried to control his breathing. "I'm sorry. It's just, I felt like something was flowing throughout my entire body, like there was poison being injected into me or something."

"What...? That's really strange. I knew this was a bad idea. Come on, I'll get you up. Let's just get the hell out of here." Daisy helped Mario up.

"Wait! The scythe! We need it!" Mario yelled.

"Leave it there! We'll come back for it tomorrow. Let's just get you home. It's obvious you aren't feeling too well. But I wonder why that happened all of a sudden..." Daisy said, being confused at the whole situation.

Daisy struggled trying to help Mario walk the rest of the way back to the van.

"Here. Get in the passenger's seat. I'll drive you home." Daisy ordered. Mario stumbled all the way to the passengers side and quickly got in. Daisy looked back to the forest, still having a sense of paranoia with her and got in the drivers seat. She started the van up and drove off.

"But what are we suppose to do about the scythe though? We can't just leave it there!" Mario complained.

"I said not to worry about it! Besides, nobody goes into Mushroom Woods anymore so I doubt that the scythe will be moved." Daisy said while trying to keep her focus on the road.

"But those stupid Koopalings were, though." Mario objected.

"Yeah, well, what are they gonna do with a scythe exactly? It's too dangerous for kids their age for them to be playing around with stuff like that." Daisy said as she stopped at an intersection. "Hey, this street seems familiar...Mario...to the left is the prison, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Mario answered and asked.

As the light turned green, Daisy suddenly swerved quickly to the left, which almost made Mario fall over.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed.

"Something I should've done a long time ago!" Daisy angrily answered. She pulled up to the prison parking lot and parked at a nearby space.

"Don't tell me Daisy, you're gonna go confront Tiny...?" Mario asked, hoping she wouldn't say 'yes'.

"You damn bet I am! I am gonna make her pay for all the shit that she put me through. It's time that I stand up for myself and confront my fears once and for all." Daisy stated and exited the car.

Mario just shook his head. "That girl still has some insanity left in her."

Daisy went in asked if she could set up a talk with Tiny Kong. The process took an unbearably long amount of time, but she finally made it through.

A few minutes went by and Daisy was sat in a small room with a table and a chair on each side. Daisy tapped her fingers on the table, getting more and more nervous as each second passed. She started to think that maybe this was a stupid idea, but she couldn't back out because she made it this far.

The door opened and in came Tiny.

"Well well well! Look who it is. It's been such a long time since I've seen ya. How have you been, sweetie? Still having nightmares? Have you gone off the edge of insanity yet? Or have you already been there?" She tauntingly said.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Daisy stated.

Tiny faked gasped. "Ooooooh! Looks like someone's in a bad mood. Is it that time of the month for you, Daisy? Or are you still having your daily bi-polar mood swings?"

Daisy slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Listen here, you little bitch. I came to talk straight up with you, right here, right now."

Tiny rolled her eyes. "You really think I'm afraid of you? I mean yeah sure, you bashed me in the head with that rock last year, but that was only because I was caught off guard. So, consider yourself lucky that Mario burnt Teketeke's body just in time."

"You ruined me. Everything after what happened, I went insane and completely paranoid of every single little thing. That goddamn 'Teketeke' noise kept ringing through my head all the fucking time! I had nightmares about being in that forest, and about almost being killed. No matter how hard I tried, they kept replaying in my mind over and over again! I would always break into hysterics or cry out of nowhere, all because of the fact that almost all my friends are dead and there isn't a single thing I can do to bring them back! You deserve to die, Tiny. All the hell you put me through, you deserve it." Daisy speeched.

"And you think I didn't go through hell while I was here? Get off your high horse already. I've been beaten, screamed at, and even raped! So for you to say something as STUPID as that is pretty fucking hilarious." Tiny angrily responded.

Daisy just shook her head. "I swear to god, I just really wanna-"

"Kill me?" Tiny cut her off. "You do realize this is a prison, right? Anything violence-related will get you arrested so fast your head will spin, so don't even try it."

"Well...whatever. I said what I wanted to say. I'm out of here." Daisy finished and stomped out of the room.

"Stupid bitch. Always thinking about herself." Tiny remarked and also exited the room.

As Daisy was walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but think of what Tiny said. About the beatings and rape...that must be horrible. She couldn't imagine what that would be like. But wait...was she actually starting to feel sorry for her? No! She couldn't. Tiny is the worst person that Daisy knows. She couldn't possibly be feeling sorry for someone who murdered her friends...could she?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard in the near distance.

Daisy quickly turned around and almost screamed herself as she saw Tiny on the ground, with blood all over her chest. A big toad girl was standing over her with a bloody knife in her hands, looking pretty obvious that it was her who stabbed Tiny.

The guards pushed the girl up against the wall and someone yelled out to call 911. Daisy couldn't take it anymore so she just ran out of there. She wasn't even sure if she should be sad or glad that Tiny was hurt.

She ran all the way to Mario's van without stopping, her feet already hurting because she was in heels and got in.

"Woahhhhh did something happen?" Mario asked, looking like he just woke up from a nap.

She didn't respond for a minute. She was trying to take in everything that just happened.

"Mario...I just saw Tiny get stabbed by someone..."

Mario looked at her in shock. "Really? She got stabbed? Why?"

"How should I know. I heard her scream, I turned around, and I saw her on the floor with a bloody wound on her chest. It was really so sudden." Daisy responded. She still seemed to be in shock.

"Well, that's good right? I mean, you wanted her dead didn't you?" Mario asked.

Daisy again didn't respond for another minute. She kept staring at the prison. "I don't even know." She started up the van and drove off, trying not to notice the ambulance and police car heading to the prison.

About 10 minutes passed by and neither of them even said a word for the entire way home. It was awkward and even kind of unsettling about how silent both of them were.

Daisy pulled up to Mario's driveway and turned the engine off. "Well, here we are. Your home."

"Yep. Home sweet home." Mario plainly responded.

"I'm sorry about going to see Tiny all of a sudden. I just thought it was the perfect moment since we were close to there and I had to clear my head of all this insanity. But I guess it doesn't make a difference because seeing Tiny hurt like that will stay with me in my mind for a long time, just like all the other bad memories."

"Don't blame yourself. You tried to do what was right, but the result turned out to be different than what you expected. It happens." Mario comforted.

"I know. I just wish life would be a tiny bit more fair though." Daisy said.

Another few minutes passed by without them saying anything to each other. The awkward silences were starting to get annoying and weird.

"Well I suppose I should get in my house now. How are you gonna get home?" Mario asked, ready to get the hell out of the van.

"Oh...I guess I didn't think about that at first." Daisy facepalmed herself.

"Don't worry about it. You can keep the van for the rest of the day. Pick me up tomorrow and we'll go get the scythe and destroy it." Mario said with a cheesy smile.

"Oh! Alright then. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Anytime is fine. I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow."

"Cool. So is 2 o'clock fine then?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Mario exited and slowly walked to his house.

"See you..." Daisy whispered and retreated back into yet another minute of total silence. She started the van back up and drove off.

* * *

Goombella, Jojora, and Flurrie made their way to their hotel room. It was a very fancy and rich-looking room with three small beds and a large TV. The bathroom seemed big too. It definitely seemed like a paradise for a hotel room.

"Woooooow! This is so cool! I feel totally like a celebrity from just being in here." Jojora said in amazement.

"Yeah. It looks pretty nice." Goombella plainly followed.

"Well, it comes with being rich and famous my dearies! I was going to have us stay the night at the Star Palace Hotel, but the area over there is a bit too dangerous for my tastes, what with all the rumors I've heard and stuff." Flurrie said as she sat her bags down.

"That hotel by the woods? Yikes, I wouldn't wanna go there either. Seems really shady." Jojora agreed.

"Please, you wouldn't know shady if it smacked you in the face..." Goombella whispered and rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Jojora asked.

"Sorry, just talking to myself here." She lied.

"Right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head off to the bathroom as I have been holding it in for a bit too long now!" Flurrie joked and rushed into the bathroom.

Jojora placed her bag on her bed and opened it. "Sooooo Goombella...what the hell is up with you?"

"Excuse me?" Goombella replied, dropping her bag.

"Don't think I didn't hear what you just said about me a few seconds ago. Why did you say that? We barely even know each other!" Jojora said, crossing her arms.

Goombella gave a low sigh. "I'm sorry, I just...I've been through too much in the past year and I guess being away from Rogueport for a while didn't really help at all..."

"So? It doesn't give you an excuse to be unnecessarily rude." Jojora remarked, getting frustrated with her by the minute.

"I'm sorry that my personal problems are too pedestrian for your liking. I'll try faking my attitude next time." Goombella rolled her eyes again.

"Don't put words in my mouth! Everybody has their personal problems, which is why we have these certain people in the world called COUNSELORS and THERAPISTS."

"Oh please. I don't even think a freaking counselor can help me with all the hell I went through last year. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah? What makes you SO special from everyone else that you can't be helped? Please tell me, I am just DYING to know."

"I just said that you wouldn't understand it! You don't even know me or where the hell I come from!"

"Fair enough, but when it becomes so obvious that something is wrong with someone, you can't help but be concerned."

"I don't need your concerns, okay? You're not my friend. You're just someone who I happened to meet through Flurrie. Get the hell over yourself."

"Wow, you're really campaigning for bitch of the year, aren't you?"

"As defending champion, you nervous?"

"I don't get it. Why are trying to hurt me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Because I don't trust you! You're just some random fairy that probably originated from some freak country. Oh, I'm sorry. Was that an offensive term? Should I say "Illegal immigrant"?"

"Man, I've only known you for a few hours and already I hate you. You're such a snob."

"I'm the snob? Okay then. Let's just go with that. Let's go with that and go with the fact that I almost died TWICE!"

Jojora stared at her in surprise. "You...almost died...?"

"Yes. I did. It was during those awful Teketeke-copycat murders in Rogueport and Flurrie was there too! Oh, and you wanna know what the funny thing is? I GOT FUCKING ATTACKED BY SOMEONE WHO WASN'T THE KILLER! TWICE! So don't you dare stand there and tell me to just get over my problems when you probably haven't experienced the horrible shit I went through!" Goombella started sobbing.

"Gosh...I didn't know. You should've told me in the first place!"

"...I need some air..." Goombella stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Jojora was still in shock from what she said.

"Those Teketeke murders...they happened here and at Rogueport. How come I didn't know that Flurrie was involved in them?"

A toilet flush was heard and out came Flurrie from the bathroom. "Hoo! I'd rather not talk about what happened in there, hahaha! Hey, where is Goombella at?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Flurrie?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were involved in the Teketeke murders in Rogueport last year."

Flurrie gulped and didn't even know how to respond to that for a second. "I...I...h-how on earth did you know about this?"

"Goombella told me. She told me everything."

"Oh my...umm, well if you have to know...err, the reason why I didn't tell you this is because it was such a scary and HORRIBLE time for us. All of our friends were getting killed off as each day went by and all of us were THIS close to being killed! So as you can see, I simply HATE talking about it or even thinking about it! That's why I never bring it up anymore so I don't have to be depressed for days on end!" Flurrie loudly explained.

Jojora slighty nodded. "I understand where you're coming from, I think. But now, Goombella hates me because I called her out on acting weird and she threw a total bitch-fit and walked out."

"Sigh, I knew it. I knew there was a reason why Goombella was not acting as bubbly as she use to, pre-Teketeke murders. But I denied it. I tried to get rid of that thought and just think of something else like...oh, she's just overwhelmed because she hasn't seen me or her other friends in a long time. I was lying to myself and I should've talked to her about it...god, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! What kind of friend am I?" Flurrie started to sob.

"Hey don't blame yourself! You're a good friend, trust me. Goombella just needs some time alone, to think about stuff and when she's ready she'll come back and hopefully we all can talk this out." Jojora said as she hugged Flurrie tight.

"I most certainly hope you're right." Flurrie continued to sob as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

It was getting late, about 11 pm. Parakarry was in his house, finishing up his shower and dried himself off. He dressed himself in comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen to the homephone and dialed Bombette's number.

He waited a while until he heard the voice mail.

"What up? This is Bombette. I'm not here right now...DUH! So leave a message, buh-bye!"

"Hey Bombette, this is Parakarry. I apologize for calling so late but I literally just remembered this a few minutes ago. On the same day that we're going to the set for Flurrie's movie, I have a meeting with my boss in the morning about some stupid, unimportant stuff. Anyways, I'll still be able to make it, but I might be late and even then, I'm not even sure if those guys will let me in later. Sooooo yeah, just tell Kooper this as well. I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow so I won't see you then as well. So I guess we'll meet up someway the day after. Okay, bye." Parakarry finished and slammed the phone down.

"You know, I'm really starting to consider switching jobs. They're really over-working me to the point where sometimes I feel like I'll have a panic attack." Parakarry said to himself. As he was about to shut all the lights off, he remembered something from earlier in the day. "Goombella seemed pretty weird though when I met her...it's like she didn't even wanna see me..." Parakarry just decided to shake it off and not worry about it off.

Right after he shut off all the lights, a loud knock was heard on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Parakarry jumped around. "What the? What in the world could someone want this late at night?"

He walked to the door and opened.

"Umm can I help you with any-"

_**SLICE!**_

His blood and guts splashed and splattered all over the door and the surrounding area. His top half dropped to the ground, with intestines sticking out of it along with his bones, muscles, and flesh being totally exposed. Truly a gory sight.

EOC.

Yeahhhh I kinda didn't want to kill off Parakarry, but I didn't really want to kill off a new character so soon you know? And well, he was the only surviving character I could think of that I could kill off. But don't worry, he'll still play some importance later in the story.

Also, the interaction between characters are going to be less limited starting next chapter, as that's when Flurrie finally meets up with Mario and things go from there. Please review.


	5. Notice

As much as it pains me to say this...I am gonna take a break from fanfiction writing.

I really REALLY did not want to do this, but I feel like this would be a better way of telling everyone instead of disappearing for a while without saying a single thing.

I just cannot handle having to write so many fics at once. I already have two ongoing, another two I haven't updated in forever, and another fic that I promise to continue but I never did. And then we have that Silent Hill fic that my friend was suppose to upload for EPICYOSHI, but I haven't gotten a single reply from him for why he's taking so long to do it! And trust me, as much as I would WANT to write the fic since I promised I said I would...I just can't. I'm too stressed enough as it is.

But in the end, it's my fault and I have to take responsibility for that. I was the one who thought that I could handle having like 5 fics up at once because I thought it would be fun and a piece of cake. But I was dead wrong. It stressed me to the point where I almost deleted the entire previous chapter of this fic. Plus, I got even MORE stressed because I always worried that my readers and reviewers would just fade away if I kept taking so long to keep updating each chapter. It also doesn't help the fact that I'm learning Japanese and Korean online AND the fact that I'm volunteering at a thrift store 4 days a week, so add that into my schedule and you have a disaster.

I'll admit, I'm probably taking this WAY more seriously than I should be but I just had to get it out there. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure people are tired of having to see my fics on the first page every freaking week. I'm seriously overexposed on this section.

But don't worry too much though...I won't be gone too long. A week, 2 weeks at the very most. I just need my time to relax and clear my head and I can't do it with all these fics needing to be updated.

When I come back, I'm only gonna focus on fic at a time, starting with Teketeke 3. No more of this 'trying to work on 3 fics at once' crap. Once I'm done with that, Black Light will focused and finished on next. I'm still debating whether to update the Facebook story, Battle Royale, and Random Days in the Mushroom Kingdom. But I'll figure it out once I'm done with those two fics.

So yeah...I won't be offline on here. You can still talk to me if you want. I just won't be updating my fics for a while. I really hope you guys will understand.

~Stay awesome. 


	6. Ghost?

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny

Daisy yawned, rubbed her eyes and woke up. The sunlight was shining through the room, making it obvious that it was going to be a very pretty day outside. She looked at her clock, which had "10:17 am". The perfect time to get up.

As Daisy was about to get out of bed, she saw something that scared the living daylights out of her.

"OH MY GOD! Wha-wha-WHAT? NO! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? YOU CAN'T BE REAL!" Daisy screamed.

In the corner, smiling devilishly at her...was Princess Peach.

"Hello Daisy. We haven't talked for a while, have we?"

"No...you're not real! YOU'RE JUST SOME FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!" Daisy screamed again and started violently shaking her head.

"Daisy calm down! Acting like this is not healthy you know. You don't wanna be sent back to that mental hospital, do you?" 'Peach' asked as she walked slowly to her bed.

Daisy stopped shaking and slowly looked up to 'Peach'. "How did you know I was in a mental hospital?"

"Because I know everything. I am everywhere. I am everyone...well, everyone who's died of course." 'Peach' replied in a snarky way.

"No. No no no! There is no way you are real! Peach is dead. This is just something that's fucking with me. It has to be."

"When did I ever say that I was Peach?" She asked and then laughed.

"So...you're not Peach, then?"

"I am...if you want me to be!" She laughed again.

"Alright, the only other explanation I can think of is that I'm having a nightmare. I'll surely wake up any second now!" Daisy tried to convince herself and shut her eyes really tight for a few minutes.

She then opened them back up.

Daisy gave a sigh of relief. "Whew. I don't see her. I knew it was just a nightmare!"

Wario jumped on the bed. "STILL HERE!"

Daisy screamed in fright and jumped off the bed. "W-W-WARIO? BUT...I AM SO CONFUSED HERE! WHERE THE HELL IS PEACH AT?"

"Eh, it's normal to be confused in this situation. And Peach? Well...I got tired of being her so I just transformed into this body." 'Wario' answered.

Daisy slowly stood up. "Wait a second. You transformed into her? Okay, you are gonna tell me who the FUCK you are right now because I am already getting sick of this!"

"But wouldn't me telling you who I really am spoil all the fun? It's like wanting to see a horror movie. You get so much enjoyment in trying to find out who the killer is. But, the minute someone tells you the actual killer, everything is ruined. No more suspense. No more mystery. It's just...dead. No point in seeing it." 'Wario' explained.

"Ugh. I knew you weren't gonna bother answering my question...but anyways, what do you want? To scare me? To kill me?" Daisy asked.

"Scaring you seems like fun but no, I'm here to tell you that there's danger coming VERY soon. Oh wait, it's already here actually! Haha silly me. You better be prepared, Daisy. This time, you might not just be so lucky." 'Wario' answered and then walked out the door.

"Danger? Wait! Hold up a second!" Daisy yelled and also went out the door.

But Wario, or whoever that was, wasn't there.

* * *

Flurrie was in the bathroom, putting her makeup on as quickly as she could.

"Oh gosh oh gosh OH GOSH! I mustn't be late for this table read! But I have to look as good as possible or else I'm just gonna be a mess for the rest of the day!" She dramatically said. After she thought she looked great, she put all her stuff away, grabbed her purse and exited the bathroom.

"Well, I am off to the table read right now! I left 300 coins on the nightstand in case you wanna go crazy and buy something fancy. Hmm hmm!"

"Oh wow, thanks! But how long are you gonna be gone for?" Jojora asked.

"I'm not sure to be quite honest with you...but I'll text you once I'm done so you'll know I'm heading back. Ciao!" Flurrie waved and opened the door. But before she stepped out, she glanced over to Goombella, who was still asleep with her face buried in her pillow. Flurrie still felt worried for her, but there's nothing she can do right now. She left the room and shut the door.

Jojora then walked over to the nightstand and couldn't help but grin at the nice amount of money Flurrie left. She was deep in thought about what she could buy.

Goombella groaned and sat up. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Oh! Um, it's 12 o'clock. You sure slept in late." Jojora said.

"Yeah well...I had a rough night, which you already know. Um...I want to apologize about last night. I have problems, I know. It's just...me almost dying twice. I have recurring nightmares about it and it just won't stop! I feel like that guy is always watching me somehow. I also feel like he'll someday track me down and get revenge and try to kill me again. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore." Goombella said, looking very depressed.

"I forgive you. No one deserves to go through that kind of shock and pain. And this guy that tried to kill you...he was in Rogueport last time you saw him, wasn't he? So there, there is no way he'll find you all the way over here. And even if he does, I'll back you up for sure!" Jojora smiled. Goombella smiled back.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that!"

"Good. Now get dressed! We have a shopping spree to do!"

* * *

Daisy pulled up to Mario's driveway and honked the horn. Mario came running out and went to her window.

"Daisy! What the hell are you doing here so early? You said you'd pick me up at 2!" He yelled.

"Y-Yeah but, umm...I just wanted to get out of my castle for a while you know? And I thought that, well since I'm out I might as well pick up Mario! Heh heh heh..." Daisy said in a really fast pace.

Mario raised his eyebrow. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"No no! Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all. I just thought it would be convenient to pick you up, get the scythe, and destroy it once and for all. Come in!" Daisy urgently gestured. Mario shook his head, but got in the van anyways.

"Daisy, how long have I known you? You can't fool me. I KNOW something is wrong. Please, just tell me what it is." Mario demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways. What I saw was totally unrealistic. Hell, I'm not even sure if what I saw was just me imagining someone was there and talking to myself." Daisy said.

"Just tell me! You've got nothing to lose! Besides, I'm too curious enough as it is."

"Fine. When I woke up this morning I saw...Peach. Or something that looked like Peach. Obviously, I was caught off guard. There was no way that was ACTUALLY Peach, but she seemed incredibly real. I don't remember everything we said, but I do know that she...or 'it' wasn't very keen on revealing what 'it' actually was, like some sort of ghost, or demon. Then Wario pops out of nowhere and almost gives me a heart attack. Of course, it wasn't ACTUALLY Wario, just something that transformed from Peach to him somehow. Anyways, he or 'it' told me that danger is coming soon. 'It' then left my room and I went to go after it, but it just disappeared into thin air. And that's pretty much it." Daisy explained.

Mario looked at her for a while then looked to the floor. Daisy grunted.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe myself either."

"Drive. Now." Mario whispered.

Daisy heard him well enough to pull out the driveway and hit the road.

The two were akwardly silent as they were driving to the city to get to the woods. Daisy was dying to say something, but she was scared since she had no idea what Mario reaction would be. She decided to take the risk.

"Mario, I'm sorry that I mentioned 'her'. It's just, that's really what I saw. Well, what I THINK I saw. Please don't be mad at me. Please." Daisy said as she stopped at a red light.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I was right next to her when she got killed. I should've just got in the way and sacrificed myself so she could live..." Mario softly said.

"Don't say that! You didn't know it would happen so sudden. It's unfortunate that she died, but you have to move on. Peach would want you to do that, trust me!" Daisy encouraged.

"I know. So let's just get that damn scythe and destroy it so we can finally put this mess behind us." Mario said. Daisy nodded in agreement.

The light turned green and Daisy drove onward. Mario looked out the window onto the busy sidewalks. Same thing he saw almost everyday. People walking to their jobs, or people shopping, or people just hanging out and having fun.

Meanwhile, Flurrie felt her phone rumble in her pocket. She took it out and opened it to see the message.

_Hey Flurrie! It's me, Vanna T. Remember that the table read starts at 2 today!_

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT? 2? But I thought it started at 1? What in the world..." Flurrie shrieked and looked through her older text messages to try to confirm that it was actually at 1 o'clock. She looked at the text she got from the other actor and read that it indeed started at 2.

"Oh my my my. Flurrie, what has gotten into you? How could I have misread a simple number? This is just totally unacceptable! Looks like I'll have to keep myself occupied for a while then..." Flurrie said in frustration.

As Daisy was driving by, Mario saw the wind spirit.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He suddenly screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Daisy shrieked, almost swerving the van.

"PARK SOMEWHERE QUICK! I JUST SAW FLURRIE!" Mario demandingly yelled.

"WHO THE HELL IS FLURRIE?" Daisy yelled back.

"JUST PARK!"

Daisy found a small nearby parking lot and parked in a small space. Mario immediately ran out of the van and over to where he saw Flurrie.

"MARIO, SLOW DOWN! I CAN'T RUN GOOD IN THESE HEELS!" Daisy yelled, trying to run her best without falling over.

"FLURRIE? MADAME FLURRIE!" Mario called out.

"Huh? Who said my name?" Flurrie asked and looked around. As soon as she spotted Mario, she gasped and nearly fell over from the sight.

"OH MY STARS! MARIO? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Flurrie said in excitement and then ran up to him and hugged him. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Likewise! It's totally a coincidence that I saw you. I was just driving by with Daisy and then BAM! I saw you here!" Mario laughed.

"Oh really? What a miracle, if I must say! But...umm, not to be rude but who is Daisy?"

Daisy caught up. "-Pant- Mario...don't you...run off...like that...ever again..."

"Oh! Flurrie, this is Daisy. Daisy, this is Flurrie." Mario introduced.

Daisy tried to stop her panting. "Oh, now I remember. This is the girl you mentioned when you told us your 'Thousand Year Door' story. Pleased to meet you." They both shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you too! Wait a second...that crown and dress! You are a princess aren't you?" Flurrie pointed out.

"Yep. That's me. I'm the princess of Sarasaland, although I also have a place to live here in Mushroom City so I travel between the two places often."

"Very nice!"

"Soooo Flurrie, what brings you to Mushroom City, if you don't mind me asking?" Mario politely asked.

"Well I'm about to be filming a movie here in the city! Yay me! I was actually on my way to go to a table reading right now, but apparently I got all spun around and whatnot, and so the time is later than I thought." Flurrie said.

"A movie? Totally awesome! I am so jealous!" Daisy girlishly said.

"Excellent. Good to see your life is back on track. So, where are you staying at exactly?" Mario asked.

"The Crystal Storm Hotel. I like it, it's fancy but not TOO fancy if you know what I mean. Oh! I also brought Goombella and Jojora along as well!"

"G-Goombella? Oh wow! I really would like to see her again. I miss her...and Jojora...she sounds familiar." Mario said.

"I also recognize the Goombella name because, well, you told me. Jojora...unique name though I don't think you've told me about this person." Daisy said.

"Well, do you want to meet up with them? Because I surely can do that!" Flurrie suggested.

"Actually yes. I have something that I want to talk with you all about. It's very important." Mario said.

"Ooh. Well then I shall text Jojora to come meet us up at the hotel."

"Will you have enough time to get to your table read thing though?" Daisy asked.

"Nonsense! I have plenty of time. Now let's start heading to the hotel, shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Koopa kids were in the living room, watching TV and eating Chinese food.

"So, did you guys watch the news earlier this morning? My god, it was sooooo creepy!" Wendy said.

"WHAT? What was it? If it's creepy, then I gotta know!" Ludwig demanded.

"Okay, you know that mailman...what was his name, Parakarry? Well anyways, there was a short news report about how a neighbor who lived next door to him heard weird sounds so they called the police to see if everything was okay. The police went over there to check it but guess what they found? Blood all around the front door and porch! They looked throughout the house but couldn't find Parakarry itself and they are now on a case to search him. True story." Wendy explained, stuffing her face with noodles.

"Oh my god that's freaking creepy! Does this mean we have a serial killer on the loose?" Lemmy asked.

"Well DUH! How else can you explain it? I mean, the guy disappears and all there's left is a lot of blood. Do 2 plus 2 and you will get that Parakarry is likely dead and whoever killed him will be going after somebody else soon." Bowser Jr. said.

"Does this mean we can't play tag in the dark anymore?" Larry asked.

"Please say no! Tag in the dark is my favorite game of all time! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!" Ludwig begged like a little kid.

"Oh, hush! Besides, Parakarry's house is far away from us, near the center of the city. We're out here near the country where few people live at. I doubt any killer is gonna bother to come here." Iggy said, gulping down his soda.

"Oh? Is that why those Mario freaks got killed in the forest near us last year?" Morton teased and giggled.

"That was just a coincidence! Plus, the killer was ONLY going after those guys, not a bunch of random people around the area." Iggy confirmed.

"It's still really creepy how those guys got killed near us. I mean were just in here minding our own business while they were running around like crazy and being sliced only a half mile away." Ludwig said, trying to pick up his noodles with the chopsticks.

"It's also creepy how Roy ran away out of nowhere and ended up killing all those poor people in Rogueport and then ended up getting killed himself..." Larry said.

The room's atmosphere got immediately tense and awkward.

"I thought we were never gonna speak of it again." Bowser Jr. angrily said, glaring at him.

"Sorry. I totally forgot about that."

"Let's just not worry about it you guys. Whatever happens down there in Mushroom City is none of our business unless we somehow get involved." Wendy said with a smile and continued eating.

"Makes me wonder who the killer could be though. I'm betting it's Daisy! It has to be! She went to a mental facility and recently got out, right? She probably went back to being psycho and killed that poor mailman!" Ludwig said.

"Nice theory! That's actually plausible. Or maybe Mario went insane because of all those experiences he had and killed Parakarry? Or maybe they're both in on it? Or maybe they've both gone insane to the point where they killed Parakarry but don't remember doing it?" Morton said.

"WHO CARES? Just let it go already sheesh! Now change the channel, Spongebob is on!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

* * *

Shy Guy exited the boat that he was on and went to Mushroom Harbor. He stared at the scenery for a while, a bit taken back by how beautiful Mushroom City. He got out of the trance and walked down for a while.

He eventually got into the city and whistled for a taxi. It drove up to the sidewalk and he got in.

"Alright, where ya going?" Asked the taxi man.

"Mushroom Lane...and please make it fast. It's extremely important." Shy Guy pleaded.

"Hmm, isn't it that where the infamous Mario guy lives?"

"Yes. That's right where I'm heading."

EOC.

I should've said this earlier, but the deaths are going to be spread MUCH more than they were in the last 2 fics. But don't worry, it will be worth it because there's this one chapter that will set it all off and it will keep going uphill from there. Also, there's going to be 2 new characters and they're both gonna be girls. However, I'm still deciding if one of them should be an OC. Please review.


	7. News

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina (OC)

Jojora and Goombella went back into the hotel room.

"So wait, why did Flurrie want us to come back here for exactly?" Goombella asked, setting her shopping bags down.

"Not sure. She just said to come back here because she has a couple of people that she wants us to meet badly." Jojora answered.

"Huh, I wonder who it could be then. I hope it's a celebrity!" Goombella shrieked in excitement.

The door slowly opened and in came Flurrie with Daisy and Mario.

"Oh, good you're here guys! This is the infamous Mario and the lovely Princess Daisy. Well, you already know who Mario is, Goombella so I guess that intro wasn't directed towards you, heh heh." Flurrie said.

Goombella almost dropped her jaw at the sight of Mario. She hadn't seem him in so long and it felt weird just being near him again.

"Hi! My name is Jojora!" She greeted and shook Mario's hand.

"Hi there. Hey wait a second...don't I know you from somewhere?" Mario asked.

"What...? Oh yeah! I remember now, you showed up at Joke's End and tried to kill off me and my best friend! How have you been?" Jojora humorly and weirdly explained.

"Umm...just fine...I guess..." Mario said, weirded out by her weirdness.

"Hi, I'm Daisy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted and shook Goombella's hand.

"Oh no, it's a pleasure to meet YOU! A princess...that's just so cool. I've met another princess before ya know, her name was Peach!" Goombella said.

Daisy's smile disappeared at the mention of Peach. She was reminded of her little encounter earlier.

She forced her smile back. "Oh, Peach? I totally know her. I was best friends with her, ya know. How did you meet her?"

"It was during the time when Mario went to Rogueport to save Peach from that shadow demon thingamajig. Didn't Mario tell you?"

"Oh no, he told me the story and about meeting with you and the other partners but didn't really to go into much detail...well anyways, it was nice meeting you." Daisy said and went to go greet herself to Jojora.

"...She seems troubled..." Goombella thought in her head.

Mario walked over to her. "Hey there Goombella. I haven't you seen in what feels like years." He said and hugged her. She hugged back. "How have you been this whole time?"

"Oh...just trying to get my life back on track I guess. Other than that, there really isn't much new stuff in my life." She answered, trying to seem happy.

"I see. Nothing much new for me either...well that's actually not true. There IS something new going on in my life and it's extremely important that I tell you guys about it." Mario explained.

"Oh my. Is it bad?"

"I believe so."

"Hi, I'm Jojora! I'm a mystical fairy!" Jojora happily greeted.

"A fairy? That's interesting...I guess. I'm Daisy. Princess Daisy to be exact." She greeted back.

"Nice! I've never met a princess before. What's it like being one?"

"Oh, it's really nothing special, unlike everyone believes. You just stay in a castle, rule over a country and set for the rest of your life...uhhh, scratch that 'nothing special' part actually." Daisy blushed in embarassment.

"Alright, now that that is done...MARIO! You said you had something important to tell us?" Flurrie asked.

"Yes, I did! Now sit down, cause this might be long." Mario said.

"What's going on? Is something bad going to happen?" Jojora asked.

"Maybe." Mario answered. Jojora glanced to Goombella in slight fear. "So what I'm about to say will shock you both Goombella and Flurrie. I'm not so sure about you Jojora since you weren't involved in it but...umm...do you guys remember that Teketeke scythe the killer used last year? Well, it's back. Daisy found it in the same cabin and she confronted Tiny Kong and when she went there again, she encountered Lakilester who, for some reason, tried to kill her with the scythe. Now, I have no idea how or why the scythe got all the way over here from Rogueport, but clearly something is up...or WAS up."

The three girls all widened their eyes and were clearly freaked out by what he said.

"No...NO NO NO! Not again! There is no way in hell I am going through all that shit again!" Goombella yelled.

"Wait, we don't even know if someone's still planning to do another copycat murder spree! Lakilester could've easily been planning it and I just happened to be in there at the wrong time and I killed them before he could do anything." Daisy reassured.

"Oh. I like that theory better!" Jojora said.

"Oh dear. But if what Daisy said is true, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about, right? I mean, what are the chances that another person is doing yet ANOTHER copycat of the Teketeke murders? Very low, if I must say. Besides, the only people that know of the scythe's existence are now just you two." Flurrie said.

"Well, from what we know, yeah. But we're going to the forest later to get the scythe and destroy it because it's clearly still causing too much trouble, as weird as it may sound." Mario said.

"Good! Damn good. We don't need someone else stumbling upon it and getting any crazy ideas." Goombella nervously spoke.

"But what should we do if this IS another murderer trying to replicate the Teketeke deaths? I mean, obviously I've never been involved with either of the cases, but I imagine it would be pure hell having to go through it twice." Jojora said.

"If it's another murder spree, then we best go now and destroy the scythe before someone gets it...which I don't think would really be a problem because nobody goes into Mushroom Woods anymore with the whole murder case from last year." Mario said.

"Except for those Koopa Kids of course..." Daisy whispered.

"Eh?" Jojora uttered.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Well, yesterday we went there to check the place out and found two of those snotty koopa kids hanging around the cabin. But I wouldn't worry about them because it's not like they're gonna do anything with it!" Mario tried his best to reassured the group.

"Hold on here, so you went there yesterday to check out the place but you didn't bring the scythe along with you to destroy it? WHY?" Goombella demanded to know.

"Because I...uhh...starting feeling really sick suddenly and I felt like I was gonna faint so we just decided to leave it there and come for it today instead!"

Goombella stood up. "Are you fucking kidding me? YOU JUST LEFT IT THERE? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE A MURDEROUS WEAPON OUT IN THE OPEN WHERE ANYONE CAN TAKE IT?" She literally exploded.

"Okay calm down, sweetie please." Jojora said and pulled her back.

"I...I guess we didn't know what we were thinking. God! WE'RE SUCH IDIOTS!" Daisy yelled and smacked herself.

Flurrie just sighed through all this. "Look, you two just go and destroy the scythe. I have a table reading to go to. I'll be back whenever I can."

"Wait! Shouldn't we come with you two? You know...just in case?" Jojora asked.

"No, it's better if you stay here. We don't want you to get involved in any possible danger. Now, if you'll excuse us we must go. We'll walk out with you, Flurrie." Mario said and waved goodbye. The three exited the room.

"So...what was with that outburst?"

"Sorry, I just do NOT want to go through all that crap again. It was traumatic enough as it was."

"Right. I have to use the bathroom."

She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. She then got out her cellphone and called somebody.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, Jurina? It's me. You know how you always said you wanted to be involved in a murder case because you could pretty much take down anyone in your way and be a hero and blah blah blah? Well, your chance might be coming up soon. The Teketeke murders are happening again. Well actually, the infamous Teketeke scythe was found in those woods where the people got all killed and such, and some guy tried to kill this girl called Daisy but she killed him before he could kill her...uhh, anyways so yeah, your time to become a prime...whatever it is that you wanna be is coming soon."

_"Excellent. This sounds like fun. But it's too sketchy as of right now. Call me back when there's more a of a case going on."_

"Got ya."

* * *

Kooper was in his house, relaxing and reading the Mushroom Times newspaper while drinking fresh lemonade.

"Let's see here...bomb attacks at the cheese factory? Doesn't that place get attacked like every week? I don't see how that is news. What else is here...Sunglass World going out of business? No surprise there, they have the cheapest sunglasses I have ever seen in my life. I still can't believe I paid 100 coins for that pair with the shades that fell out easily. What else, what else...EH? Someone might've gotten killed last night?"

His cellphone started to blast out, which almost made him fall out of his chair. He picked and frustraingly sighed as he saw that it was Bombette calling him...again.

He answered it. "Yes?"

"Hi Kooper! It's me, Bombette!"

"Yes I know it's you. What do you want?"

"I just wanna confirm that you ARE still going to the movie set with me tomorrow. You are, are you?"

"Yes, I am! You do realize this is the third time you asked me this, right?"

"It is? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm just soooooooooooooooo excited that I'll get to be on a movie set for the first time ever in my entire life AND I get to meet the amazing Flurrie again1 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

"I know. You told me THAT before too. Sheesh, I've never seen someone so excited over something..."

"Oh! I also need to tell you something. Parakarry called me last night and said he has a meeting with his boss tomorrow morning so he's gonna be late to the movie set he said for us to go on without him."

"Oh, alright then. But wait...Parakarry called you? And not me?"

"Yeahhhhh...why?"

"Erm...no reason! Just wondering why he didn't call me too at the least...yeah..."

_KNOCK KNOCK_!

"Ooh, someone is here, Bombette. I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Kay bye!"

He hung up the phone, went to the door and opened it.

"Hello...WHAT THE!" Kooper shrieked.

In front of him was Lakilulu, sobbing uncontrollably.

"OH KOOPER, IT'S TERRIBLE! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed.

"Lakilulu? What...what on earth are you doing here? What's going on?"

Lakilulu wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself. "I-I'm so sorry to disturb you Kooper but I just didn't know where to go...-sniff- c-can I please come in? It's awfully hot out here."

"Umm yeah, I guess." Kooper said and let her in. She quickly went to a chair at the dining table and sat herself. She looked exhausted.

"Uhh can I get you anything at all?"

"-Sniff- Yes...please...I'd like some water with ice if you could..."

"Okay okay." Kooper nodded and rushed to the kitchen. "So, mind telling me what's gotten you so upset?"

"-Sniff- It's Lakilester...me and him had a huge argument and he ran away. It was over 2 days ago! I've tried to call him numerous times but he hasn't responded! I've looked all over Flower Fields but no luck. Kooper, I'm really scared that he's hurt!" Lakilulu explained the best she could.

Kooper didn't know how to take all of this in. "My goodness! I'm awfully sorry to hear that. I really am. What were you guys arguing about anyways?"

Lakilulu swiped the glass of water from his hand and took a big gulp. "I found out that he cheated on me so I outed him and we fought about it then he just left me...-sniff- Who knows where he could be now?"

"HE CHEATED ON YOU? What a scumbag! But I don't understand why you think it's your fault when he's the one that did the cheating." Kooper yelled.

"Because I was the one that started the argument! And how can you call him a scumbag when you've been friends with him for years?" Lakilulu retaliated and took another gulp of water.

"Friends? More like acquaintances. We don't even talk that much...actually I can't even remember the last time that we did talk! Also, it isn't your fault. You have every single right to call him out on that. Cheating on someone is one of the most disrespectful things someone can do." He stated proudly.

"Oh my gosh. You know, you are absolutely right! Why the hell am I getting so upset over this? That guy is the idiot, not me! After so many years of giving him all my love and THAT is how he treats me? He's a fucking bastard! I can't believe I cried over him!" Lakilulu stood up and stomped her foot on the floor.

"There you go. You don't need him. Like I said, he's scum." Kooper said and grabbed her empty glass.

"Yeah yeah! But...why am I not happy though? Oh, I remember now! It was because I saw on the news earlier that poor mailman guy had been brutally murdered, well, supposedly..." Lakilulu said.

Kooper dropped the glass and it shattered into a bunch of pieces. "Wh-wha-what did you just say?"

"You didn't hear? I can't remember his name but, some mailman's house had blood splattered all over the front porch and the police assumed it was murder but they couldn't find his body so now they're searching all over the city for him."

"No...please don't tell me who I think it is..." Kooper whispered to himself as he ran back to the dining table. He read the section where he saw the suspected murder title.

His suspicions were correct as he saw Parakarry's name in the reading.

* * *

Mario, Daisy and Flurrie walked out of the hotel and back onto the busy sidewalk.

"So how do you two plan on destroying that cursed scythe?" Flurrie asked.

"Well, I have a lot of tools in my castle so I'm pretty sure I can figure out something." Daisy answered unconfidently.

"Don't worry Flurrie, we'll get it destroyed somehow. I wanna say that we COULD just throw it in the sewers or in the ocean, but seeing as how it made its way back all the way over here, I don't want to take any chances whatsoever." Mario said in absolute seriousness.

"I understand. Just do what you have to do, okay? No pressure at all." Flurrie nodded.

"Well well well! If it isn't Mario and his pesky little friends!" Called out Bowser from behind him. The three turned around and grunted at the sight of Bowser and Kammy.

"Ugh! What are you two doing here?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"We're heading to the grocery store to get more shroom cakes and jelly ultras. What, is it illegal for us to go for food shopping? Sheesh, you people get more obnoxious each time I see you!" Bowser scoffed.

"Well I certainly wouldn't be talking if I were you." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Sigh...Flurrie, surely you remember Bowser and Kammy, right?" Mario said, not in the mood to be annoyed by the likes of Bowser.

"Erm...yes." Flurrie awkwardly responded.

"Hmph!" Kammy grunted and turned her head away.

"So this is what's remaining of the Mario crew, eh? A tomboy dim-witted princess and an overweight joke of a plumber. Sad sad sad." Bowser shook his head.

"Don't you DARE start with us! Now is not the time unless you want to get your ass kicked...AGAIN!" Daisy angrily shouted.

"Pshh whatever! We better get going. Oh! One more thing that will depress you even more, have you seen the news today?"

"No...why?" Mario asked.

"Heh. News is reporting that Parakarry was killed last night in his house...well, MAYBE. There was this huge blood splatter on his porch but his body hasn't been found yet so police are on a search for him throughout the city. How's that for depressing? See ya!" Bowser evilly laughed and crossed the street with Kammy.

"What? No...No! NO!" Mario screamed and covered his mouth in total shock.

"Parakarry? He's that mailman guy...right?" Daisy said, who was shocked as well.

"Oh my...Parakarry! I just met him yesterday too! He said he was gonna visit the movie set with those two other people! What were their names...oh, Bombette and Kooper! Gosh, my poor head feels like it's spinning...and speaking of that movie...-looks at cellphone clock- OH MY STARS! I HAVE TO GET TO THE TABLE READING NOW OR ELSE I'LL BE LATE! I'LL SEE YOU TWO LATER!" Flurrie shrieked and rushed off.

"WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT KOOPER AND BOMBETTE?" Mario yelled to her, but she was too far away now to answer him.

"I don't fucking believe this! Yet ANOTHER copycat is doing this! This is getting to be beyond ridiculous now." Daisy complained.

Mario was deep in thought for a second as he stared out into the street. So many thoughts and emotions were running through him all at once that he felt like he was gonna faint.

"Mario? Are you okay there?" Daisy asked.

Mario faced her with a serious look. "We have to go destroy that scythe right now." He then marched fast back to the van.

"Wait, don't leave me behind!" Daisy ran after him, not liking the fact that she had to run in her heels.

A few minutes passed and they both reached the car and got in. Daisy started it up and drove off.

"So Mario, if Parakarry DID get killed by the Teketeke copycat person...then wouldn't that mean the scythe in the forest would be gone now?" Daisy questioned, trying to keep her focus on the road.

"I don't even know. We have to try to look there, though. Parakarry being killed...or just 'missing' could simply be a coincidence. Either way, I am going to find out who captured him and kill them myself. I'm tired of dealing with all this murder bullshit. I just wanna live a drama-free life you know?" Mario said, rubbing his forehead.

"Tell me about it! But I guess there really is never a way to escape drama. It's unfortunately everywhere you go." Daisy remarked.

"I still can't believe we just left that scythe there. I mean really, who does that? Leaving a murder weapon out in the open! So ridiculous!"

"Let's not talk about it..."

"And about what Flurrie said just a few minutes ago...something about Kooper and Bombette visiting her at the movie set? I wonder how they got involved in meeting up with Flurrie." Mario said.

"I think I remember those two. They helped you defeat Bowser and take that Star Rod thingy back like ten years ago, right?"

"Yeah! But it's so weird though. I haven't seen them in so long. I would call Flurrie and ask her more about this and where this movie set is at, but I lost her number."

"Well, after we're done with the scythe, we can head back to the hotel and ask Goombella and that fairy chick."

"And we also need to tell them about Parakarry...on an unrelated note, I seriously for the life of me can't remember what I did last night."

"You really should stay away from the alcohol. I don't want to see YOU get hurt now."

More time passed by as Daisy finally returned to the woods. They both got out and quickly headed in.

"Do you remember where we left it at?" Daisy asked, looking everywhere she could.

"I'm pretty sure it was on this path...OH! RIGHT THERE!" Mario pointed and ran to it. He gasped as he noticed something was on the blade.

Blood.

"Good! Now we can- woah! That's blood! Erm, right?" Daisy asked, immediately starting to worry.

"...That wasn't there last time we were here." Mario said, eyes wide open with fear.

"So, does that mean Parakarry was killed...with...this?" Daisy asked again, hoping Mario wouldn't say 'yes'.

Mario looked away from the scythe and up to the cabin. He suddenly dashed for it.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Daisy yelled, completely annoyed at the fact that she had to run in her heels once again.

Mario stormed into the cabin and took a quick glance from what he could see. Nothing out of the ordinary. He ran to the back and saw Lakilester's body again, slightly decomposing.

He ran into the bedroom and dropped to his knees.

On the bed was Parakarry split in two, with blood covering the bed sheet and blankets.

"Mario, can you PLEASE just slow down for once and tell me what is going...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed as she stumbled upon the body.

Mario couldn't help but shed a tear. He just couldn't believe someone has come back to kill all his lifelong friends again.

"We need to call the police. There's just no way we are gonna be able to handle it this time." Mario said, wiping his eye and stood up.

"The police? Why? They couldn't even stop freaking Roy Koopa back in Rogueport! What makes you think they'll be of help this time?"

"Because we're gonna need all the help we can get if we want this to stop once and for all. Here is what we'll do, we'll call the police, have them come over here and investigate and whatnot, meanwhile we'll sneak off and destroy the scythe. Simple as that!"

"Umm what now? Why can't the police just take the scythe and get rid of it instead?"

"Because I want to be sure that the scythe is gone for good! Who knew that a simple killing item could be such a problem..."

"Fine whatever! But what the hell am I suppose to say to the police then?"

"Just tell them you saw someone carrying what looked like a body bag into the woods and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less!"

Daisy sighed, getting a headache from the complex situation. "Fine. I'll call them when we get back to the castle. Now let's get the scythe and go already." Daisy said and quickly exited the cabin.

Mario looked back into the room, at Parakarry. He almost started to cry again because Parakarry was one of his closest friends but that's all overwith now thanks to whoever the hell is doing this.

He followed Daisy out and they both got the scythe and ran to the van.

EOC.

So the two FINALLY got the freaking scythe and are now going to destroy it once and for all. But will something hinder them from doing so? Who do you think will die next? Please review.

(Also, if you're bored with this fic now, I completely understand...I'm just not ready to kill off any other characters yet. The reason is because I like to develop them a bit before killing them but it's kinda hard doing that because of the huge amount of characters and different settings. Plus, we still have like 10 chapters to go.)


	8. Actuality

An OC by the name of Hunter will be added to the fic now, as requested by EPICYOSHI. But I won't be taking anymore requests, considering there's already enough characters as it is.

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina (OC) Hunter (OC)

* * *

Kooper frantically walked back and forth in the living room.

"I JUST DON'T GET IT! Who would kill Parakarry? Or actually in this case, kidnap him? He's one of the nicest people ever! I don't even know someone who would have anything against him!" He yelled.

"Don't you watch horror movies? The murderer picks off whoever he wants...or kidnaps. Nobody is ever safe." Lakilulu responded in a vague way.

"This isn't a horror movie though! This is real life. But I suppose you do have a point though. Murderers will kill anyone they can. Still though, I wonder who could've done it? Just some psychopath who randomly decided to target Parakarry? Or someone who saw him as a threat? Or something else?" Kooper repeatedly asked, rubbing his chin.

"I'm afraid it will be awhile before we find out any answers. Plus, there's a chance that he's still alive." Lakilulu pointed out.

"Alive? HOW? They said there was a blood splatter on the front porch!" Kooper freaked.

"I know that, but he could've simply got injured and then taken away. The possibilities are endless."

"I guess so...OH! I need to call Bombette. I need to know if she's heard of this." Kooper quickly grabbed his cellphone and went to her contact.

"Bombette? That's a random person to be calling. I thought you liked Bow, though?"

"E-excuse me? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"Erm...Goombario..."

"Ugh, what a bigmouth!"

He put the phone up to his ear and waited a minute. The tone kept going on and on and on until the message voice came up:

"What up? This is Bombette. I'm not here right now...DUH! So leave a message, buh-bye!"

"WHAT THE? She just answered it a while ago! Ergh...it must've ran out of power or she can't hear it. Bombette, call me back as soon as you get this message, it's an emergency!" He then ended the call.

"So, can I ask why you're calling Bombette? I'm just curious because the last time I saw you two together was back at that Halloween party two years ago and you didn't seem to interact much from what I saw."

"I'm calling her because she's my friend! I mean, we're not BEST friends but since Goombario has moved away recently, Bow is at war again with Tubba Blubba and his clubba army, Watt is taking care of those weird Shy Guys, Sushie has now become the leader of that Lavalava Island village, and Lakilester is just...who knows, I'm stuck here with just Bombette and Parakarry...well, I guess now it would be just Bombette and I."

"Ooh...I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know your other friends became so distant! But what about Mario though? Surely, you two still talk right?"

"Not as much as we use to...but it's not his fault. He went through those horrible Teketeke murders...TWICE! It's understandable if he just needs a lot of alone time. Oh, another reason why I called Bombette is cause we were suppose to go to this movie set with Madame Flurrie because she's totally obssessed with her but since this whole Parakarry incident occurred, I'm not sure if it will be a good idea..."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that. But wait a second, did you just say MADAME FLURRIE? THE FLURRIE? WIND SPIRITY FLURRIE? SHE'S HERE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM? OH MY FREAKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH, I LOVE FLURRIE! I OWN EVERY SINGLE MOVIE OF HERS!"

"...Nice to know..."

"You have to take me with you! PLEASE! It will totally take my mind off of that Lakitu jerk!"

"Sigh...well, I SUPPOSE we can still go. However, Parakarry was suppose to come with us but since he's gone it's gonna feel a bit weird without him!"

"Let's not worry too much about him until more news comes out, okay? Besides, I'm sure he's alive! He most likely got injured but managed to fly away. You know how strong those wings are!"

"You might be right about that. Err...alright, I guess we'll still go. I just hope it wouldn't be a problem if a new person tags along."

* * *

Mario picked up the scythe and headed back to the van with Daisy.

"Come on! Let's hurry up before someone sees us!" Daisy said and led the way, until she realized Mario wasn't right behind her. She turned around and saw that Mario seemed a bit dizzy as he was walking like he was drunk.

"Mario? What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I just feel so weird...I don't feel like myself...WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Mario suddenly screamed and fell to the ground.

"What the? Mario, come on, GET UP! RIGHT NOW! We need to go!" Daisy demanded and pulled Mario up by herself and dragged him all the way to the van. She helped him get inside of the van and then she got in to the driver's seat.

Mario dropped the scythe and rubbed his head. "Daisy, what is happening to me? I mean, why the hell did I just feel so weird all of a sudden? This makes no sense!"

Daisy just helplessly stared at him in concern and then looked at the scythe. She thought the scythe might've had something to do with him feeling all weird, but there's no way an inanimate object can do all that! Maybe Mario just had a moment of weakness, or he just felt faint.

"...Let's go."

She started up the engine and drove off.

Minutes passed on by as the two did not say a single word to each other. The atmosphere in the van felt awkward and strange.

Mario felt a sense of relief as he saw they were pulling up to Daisy's castle. The time to destroy that damn scythe was almost here.

"We're here! Now, I'll take the scythe and we'll both run in to the castle, get to the basement and destroy with...well, whatever that I can find!" Daisy said and proceeded to grab the scythe but Mario snatched it away from her.

"No! I can take it. Besides, you need to call the police, remember?" Mario said with aggression.

Daisy was a bit taken back. "Oh! That's right. I remember now. You go on ahead, I'll call them from in here."

Mario nodded and quickly exited the van and headed to the castle. Something definitely did not seem right here.

Daisy decided to shake it off and pull out her cellphone. She dialed 911 and put it on speaker.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

"Hi there, this is...erm, I mean, I think I saw something very suspicious at Mushroom Woods a little while ago. I saw this person dressed in black carrying what looked like a body bag into the woods and it looked very odd. I didn't get close enough because I was scared. Do you think you guys can check it out?"

_"A body bag, eh? Sounds mysterious...alright, I'll make sure the police investigate over there. Now, if I may ask, what is your name?"_

"Uhh, BYE!" Daisy panicked and pressed the red phone button. She did NOT want to be involved with the police because it would be troublesome to have her come in for questioning and lie about some stuff, like why she was at the woods.

She turned off her phone and exited the van. As she began walking to the front door, she noticed Mario completely standing still a few feet ahead of her.

"Mario? Is something wrong?" Daisy asked, getting closer to him.

Mario didn't reply. He just kept standing there as if something was holding him in place.

"Hello! What's going on? ANSWER ME!" She demanded.

Mario, in a flash, spun around and swung the scythe at Daisy, but she barely got out of the way.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Daisy screamed and backed away.

Mario screamed and swung at her again, just barely missing her.

"MARIO STOP IT! SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed again, and then got up and ran back to the van. She opened the van door and slammed it into his face, which knocked him straight down. Daisy then got in the van and locked all the doors.

"What...WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?" She asked herself. Daisy was completely confused and scared by what just happened. Why the hell did Mario try to kill her all of a sudden?

Mario got up and stared at Daisy through the window.

Daisy got even more scared by his glare. She had never seen Mario's eyes look so scary before. They looked more veiny and darker in color.

"...Mario?" She uttered.

Mario suddenly sped off, out of the driveway and to who knows where.

A million thoughts were running through Daisy's head all at once. But the biggest thought, of course, was why Mario wanted to kill her. It made no sense. Did Mario just have a complete mental breakdown due to all the bad memories? So many questions, but zero answers as of yet.

* * *

It was 7pm, getting closer to night time. The sky was orange-ish and the winds were blowing faintly. Seemed like a perfect evening.

In fact, Lemmy even thought so as well. He enjoyed going out at sunset and watching the sun set over the horizon.

He was walking near the outskirts of Mushroom Woods, listening to his iPod. He was heading over to a hill near there that had a perfect view of the sunset.

"Even so, the wind blows towards the future, feel the breath of life on your cheek. Even so, I will strongly live on. Now, shall we start by laying down a single brick?" Lemmy sang-along to the music.

As he was doing that, he saw a figure out of the corner of his right eye running towards him.

"Eh?" He uttered as he looked to the right.

He saw Mario running at a very fast speed right towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lemmy screamed and jumped out of the way.

Mario swung the scythe at him, but missed by inches.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PSYCHO? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lemmy cried as he crawled back away from Mario as fast as he could.

Mario kept swinging the scythe at him, but he kept missing by inches.

Lemmy panicked and tried to look for anything that could slow him down. He saw a large pebble right near him. It might not stop him, but it's better than nothing. He grabbed it and threw it as his face.

It hit him right in the forehead and knocked him down to the ground and he also dropped his scythe.

Mario leaned upright and moaned in pain while rubbing his forehead. "Ahhh...what just happened?"

"You tried to kill me you sick freak! I'm telling my dad!" Lemmy answered and ran back to the castle.

"What? Kill you? WAIT!" Mario yelled but of course Lemmy just kept on running away.

Mario checked out his surroundings. It looks like he was in Mushroom Woods again, but on the outskirts. He felt completely disoriented though.

"I don't get it...god, why does my head feel so dizzy? Why does my memory feel like such a blur if I try to remember? And...why is the scythe here?" Mario questioned. He then realized something possible about the situation. "Wait a second...did that scythe...cause me to go mad? No no no! what am I saying? That's absurd. It's just a stupid scythe. It's not like it's cursed or anything...is it?"

He stared at the scythe for a while. It just filled him with dread by just looking at it. There is no way that thing could've turned him into some psycho killer. It's just not realistic.

Mario badly wanted to take the scythe away and get back to destroying it, but he was scared that the same thing might happen again.

"You know what? Screw it. It isn't worth it anymore." Mario said. He then grabbed a bunch of leaves that were on the ground and covered the scythe with it, in hopes that no one will ever find it again.

* * *

Flurrie, Goombella, and Jojora were watching TV in the hotel room.

"So Flurrie, what time do you have to be there at the movie studio?" Jojora asked, flipping through the channels.

"At 9 am, but that's when you guys can come too...you are still coming right?" Flurrie asked back.

"Duh! That's mainly what we came for. It's just so cool though. Being on a movie set...it's gonna be a totally awesome new experience!" Goombella shrieked in excitement.

Jojora nodded her head in agreement. She stopped flipping the channels when she got to the news.

"Hmm? What's this?" Flurrie asked as she noticed the headlines.

"Two dead bodies were found in Mushroom Woods today, just only a few hours ago, in an abandoned cabin right in the center. The bodies have been identified as Lakilester Lakitu and Parakarry Kalimari. What's also intriguing about this, is that both bodies have been sliced in two, meaning that their upper and lower bodies were separated from them. This now brings us back to the infamous Teketeke murders, who's deaths also matched the bodies of Parakarry and Lakilester. So we now must ask ourselves, is this yet another copycat murder spree? Police from now on will be on the alert for any suspicious activity and will be watching over neighborhoods for the citizens' safety. This is Toadianna Alben with City News."

"Yikes! So looks like Mario was right then earlier...that's just insane!" Jojora exclaimed.

"Parakarry...? I...I remember him. Don't you remember him, Flurrie? He helped us with that Teketeke murder case last year. But...now he's dead. I can't believe this." Goombella said, almost looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes, I do. This is really happening again, isn't it? This isn't a dream, is it? Because if it is, then just wake me up right now. Wake me up so I can go on with my normal life for once!" Flurrie said, being totally melodramatic.

Jojora had no idea what to say and was a bit shocked by all this. She decided to excuse herself to the bathroom. She took out her cellphone and called Jurina again.

_"Hello?"_

"Jurina? It's me again. Remember that supposed murder case I was talking about a while ago? It's real. 2 people are dead and it looks those annoying Teketeke murders are back. Looks like we're gonna need your help now."

_"Excellent. I'll be there in the morning. Where are you at right now?"_

"Do you know where Crystal Storm Hotel is? I'm staying there with a couple of friends, one of them being an actress! It's on 64th street, you can't miss it! However, at 9 am, me and my friends will be going over to the movie set to take a little behind the scenes look at the movie so we'll be there for a while."

_"Sounds like loads of fun. Hmmm...I'll be there at 11 am. Is that fine?"_

"That's fine. See you tomorrow! Bye."

* * *

It was getting dark outside as Mario was walking home. He took out his cellphone.

"Shoot! I don't have Goombella's number. I guess I forgot to add it in. Whatever, I'll tell her tomorrow. Umm, I guess I should call Daisy to tell her what happened..." He looked for Daisy's number and pressed the green phone button.

The phone ringed for a minute and Daisy finally picked up.

_"Yes...?"_

"Daisy, it's me. Umm...did something happen earlier? Like...I dunno...something bad? Because the reason why I'm asking this, is because I suddenly found myself sitting in Mushroom Woods with the scythe right next to me. Lemmy Koopa was also there and he said that I apparently tried to kill him. But the thing is, I don't remember going there. I only remember driving up to your castle and that's it. Nothing after that."

_"Yes it did actually. You grabbed the scythe from me and started acting weird and then you just tried to kill me with it! I mean, what the hell man? I could've died! I hid myself in the van after that and then you just ran off."_

"Oh my goodness! Daisy, you know I would never hurt you. This is going to sound ridiculous, but I think it might've been the scythe itself controlling me to do that."

_"...That's what I thought as well. I remembered the first time you grabbed that scythe, you acted nauseous and odd. So I figured that it was the scythe that somehow, someway, possessed you to do that."_

"Oh. Good to know I'm not the only one who thought that. Still though, how does that work? I mean...a scythe that possesses you to kill? It's stupid and weird, but it makes sense I guess."

_"Yeah, it does actually. There's also the fact that no one except the killers themselves touched the scythes. Roy and Lahla touched the scythe and they used it to kill. I don't think anyone else touched it."_

"I see now...good observation!"

_"Thanks. So where is the scythe then? Did you destroy it?"_

"I covered it with leaves in the woods. I didn't wanna risk being 'possessed' or whatever so I didn't know what else to do..."

_"I understand. I guess you might as well just leave it there. I mean, now that I think about it, that looks like it will be hard to destroy."_

"That's what I thought as well."

_"Yeah...so...umm, it's getting late now and I'm about to go to bed pretty soon. You should do the same."_

"You're right about that. Hey, are we still going to that movie thing with Flurrie tomorrow?"

_"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Of course!"_

"Good. But I need to call Flurrie so I can get the details and time though. I don't have her number in my phone, so I have to look through my house for that phone number she wrote down on a pink piece of paper for me a long time ago."

_"Haha. Alright then. I guess I'll talk to ya later. Bye."_

"Bye."

Mario felt relieved after talking with Daisy. He was glad she wasn't mad at him and understood what was going on.

"Shouldn't be out here so late at night, dude." Said a guy's voice.

Mario jumped in fright and turned around.

"Oh, there's no need to be scared. Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt a fly." He said with a wink.

"...Right. Um, who are you?" Mario asked, already getting creeped out by him.

"My name is Hunter. You're Mario, right? I see you on TV all the time. What's a celeb like you doing out here? Just came back from a party?" Hunter asked. Hunter was a tall toad with long black hair. He wore a black sweater with ripped jeans.

"Yeah, I'm Mario and no, I'm just walking home after a long day." Mario answered, wanting to get the hell away from him.

"That's good because, you know, I saw the news about that Lakitu and paratroopa postman being found dead in a cabin at Mushroom Woods...sheesh! The news said they were both sliced in two. Teketeke much?"

Mario stared at Hunter in confusion. "Wait...the news said that they found the bodies in that cabin?"

"Yeah. I swear, that place is cursed. Oh wait, you were involved in those murders, right? Sorry my memory can get pretty foggy, heh heh heh."

"...Yes, I was. I should go now." Mario turned away and walked faster than before.

"Be careful! You never know when something is gonna jump out at ya!"

A few minutes later and Mario was finally at his house. He was glad to get away from that freak. He was so tired that he just wanted to jump in bed and sleep for 24 hours.

He then noticed someone sitting on his porch.

"What the? Who are you?" Mario yelled, getting annoyed at all these strangers.

"Oh! You're finally here! Do you remember me, Mario?" Shy Guy said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Um...yeah. You're a generic Shy Guy that I see and fight all the time." Mario carelessly answered.

"No no! Not that. Remember, I helped you guys in the Teketeke murder case back in Rogueport?"

"Oh yeah! It's you. So...what do you want? And make it short because I am EXHAUSTED!"

"I came here to tell you something very important."

"Really? Well, I have something important to tell you too. I'll go first. Remember Parakarry? Yeah, he was found murdered in a cabin at Mushroom Woods along with a lakitu named Lakilester. Looks like we have another stupid copycat on our hands."

"Yeah. I know that."

EOC.

Sorry for the late update. For those of you that didn't know, I twisted my leg a couple weeks ago, which kinda put me off from fic writing but I'm back now. Please review.


	9. Funeral

Okay, I screwed up on the character appearance of Hunter. He's a Koopa, not a toad, lol. Also, somebody dies in this chapter...FINALLY! Haha.

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Bombette Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

"Wait a second, what? How the hell do you know this?" Mario asked, putting both his hands at his sides.

"Because...well...this is going to sound far-fetched but I've been having this weird feeling in my gut lately. Like something bad is about to happen. It went on for a few days so I just HAD to do something about it. So I went to Merlon to go get help, to see if something bad IS gonna happen in the near future. He gladly accepted to do it, and told me that I was to head over to Mushroom City to help Mario and his friends with another case of the 'body slasher' killer. I immediately knew what he meant by 'body slasher'...another Teketeke copycat. He also told me that he foresaw a lakitu, dead in a room that was located where the manipulator of Teketeke revealed herself. And well, that's obviously the cabin in Mushroom Woods. The last thing he told me was that Parakarry was in grave danger and was most likely the next target of this copycat. I actually didn't know Parakarry died until you said it, but I wasn't surprised either. I wish I could've done something to help the poor guy, but I'm pretty sure it would've been too late if I tried too. So yeah, that's my story." Shy Guy explained.

Mario just stared back at the Shy Guy with mixed emotions. His head was hurting by so much crap he experienced today.

"That's interesting. Well, I guess it's a good thing you trusted your instinct then, eh? We're gonna need all the help we can get on this."

"Thank you. I'll do whatever I can to help stop it. I understand it must be aggravating having to go through this a 3rd time but I have a feeling it would be easier this time." Shy Guy confidently said.

"H-how so?"

"It's just another gut feeling, heh heh."

"Right then. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be heading to bed now. I'm extremely exhausted." Mario then rushed to his front door, only to be stopped again by Shy Guy.

"WAIT! Umm, is it okay if I spend the night here? I don't have much money so I doubt that I'll be able to rent a motel room. I'll gladly just sleep on the couch!" He begged.

Mario frustratingly sighed and rubbed his forehead. All he wanted was some peace and quiet time, all to himself.

"Yeah, sure, you can stay over."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Shy Guy cheered and went in with Mario.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Flurrie? It's me, Mario. Sorry to call you at, like, the last minute, but what time and what address am I suppose to go to see you at this movie set? ...OH! Wow, that's in twenty minutes! Well, I guess it's a good thing I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, huh? Heh. Okay, Let me just quickly brush my teeth and get dressed and I'll be over there. Bye!" Mario said on the phone.

Shy Guy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Morning soldier! Who was that you were talking to?"

"That was Flurrie. You remember her, right? The purple wind spirit?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah! I definitely remember her. What were you calling her for though?"

"She wants me to come visit this movie set that she'll be acting on. Some others will be there too, like Goombella...you do remember her too, right?"

"Yeah, I remember her. Looks like the old gang is getting back together! Is it possible I could come?"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind it. Just let me get ready and we'll go!"

**A WHILE LATER...**

The group arrived at Delta Studios, the place where Flurrie will be doing some of her movie scenes at.

"MARIO! Oh my goodness, man! It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Kooper happily cheered and gave him a big hug.

"I know, right? So surprised to see you here! Wait, how did you even get Flurrie to invite you here?" Mario asked.

"You can blame me for that one." Bombette spoke, walking up to him. Mario gave a wide smile and hugged her as well.

"Bombette...it's been too long! I'm so happy to see some of my old friends again. This is really such an amazing and unexpected get-together."

"Totally. I know you've been through a lot with the whole Teketeke BS so I figured it would be better to give you space for a while. But look at you! You look as good as ever." Bombette complimented. Mario couldn't help but blush.

"Aww, you're too sweet Bombette." He laughed.

Lakilulu slowly floated over to him. "Hey you. Remember me?"

"Wait a second. You're...umm...Lakilester's girlfriend, r-right?" Mario asked, immediately remembering the thought of Lakilester being dead.

"Yep, that's me! Well, I WAS his girlfriend until he cheated on me and ran away. But don't worry, that's all in the past. I don't need a man." Lakilulu proudly said.

"Oh...sorry to hear that...but, umm, at least you're moving on." Mario said, trying to seem happy for her. He very badly wanted to tell her that Lakilester is dead, but he knew it would ruin the already joyous get-together. "So anyways! Daisy, Goombella, Flurrie, Shy Guy, and Jojora...meet my old pals, Kooper, Bombette and Lakilulu!"

"Nice to meet you!" They all said almost simultaneously and shook hands with one another.

"Oh my gosh! I love the way you style your ponytail! It's so pretty!" Bombette nicely complimented.

"Aww thanks! I just kind of style it however I want to each day." Goombella replied. She was already liking this girl.

"Shy Guy! My darling, how have you been? How did you get here?" Flurrie asked as she hugged him.

"I've been okay, I guess. Just the same old crap. And how I got here? Well, long story short, I had my future told by Merlon and he told me, basically, that another Teketeke murder case would be happening once again in Mushroom City so I HAD to come over and help to stop this once and for all." He explained.

"Oh you brave little thing! We're surely going to need all the help that we can get!" Flurrie heartily laughed and gave a smooch on the cheeck.

"So you came all the way here to help us?" Goombella spoke, joining in on the convo.

"Hey Goombella! Great to see you again." Shy Guy greeted and hugged her.

"You too. So awesome to see the old gang here. It really does make me more comfortable during all of this bloody mess."

After everyone was done with their greetings and introductions, Mario spoke to the group.

"SO! I assume everyone heard of the murder yesterday?" He asked.

"The one about Lakilester and Parakarry? Yeah, me, Goombella and Flurrie all saw it on the news. Why?" Jojora answered.

Mario immediately got nervous. He didn't want any mention of Lakilester being dead around Lakilulu. He looked at her, but she didn't look bothered at all. This completely confused him.

"Oh. I just wanted to confirm that there IS indeed a Teketeke copycat killer somewhere out there."

"I saw the news too. Incredibly sad..." Daisy said.

"You know I did." Shy Guy said.

"Me and Lakilulu saw it on the newspaper. I was shocked to see it and I literally refused to accept it for a while..." Kooper informed, not wanting to remember it.

"Kooper told me about it yesterday on the phone. I cried for like an hour! It was soooooooo shocking and awful! I hope the murderer gets caught soon before anyone else gets killed!" Bombette exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we are NOT gonna let anyone get killed. Just trust me on this." Daisy reassured and gave a wink to Mario.

"I also heard that the funeral for Parakarry and Lakilester is going to be later today at 3 pm." Jojora informed everyone.

"Oh! We must go to that then. No questions asked." Mario said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Sorry to sound self-concerned and such but we should talk about this later as I need to be at the wardrobe room in two minutes! Follow me!" Flurrie said as she quickly walked to her destination. Everyone followed suit.

Flurrie granted them access to the studio and everyone went him. They were astounded by how big the inside of the studio looked. It looks like they're gonna be filming a scene in a cave set because of how the set is designed.

"WOAH! This is so awesome! This is like, a total dream come true! I can't believe I'm right here in a film studio! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Bombette excitedly shrieked.

"Yeah this is pretty sweet. At least something good came out of being here." Goombella said.

They were taken to makeup and wardrobe room. There were hundreds of different clothes scattered up on racks. Basically, it looked like any other star's wardrobe room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS SO NEAT! Ooh, what is this makeup used for? Is this a mask? IS THAT A LADY GAGA WIG OVER THERE?" Bombette excitedly shrieked again.

"Okay, this girl needs to lay off the caffeine." Jojora whispered.

"This is where I get my makeup and clothing done, as you can see. For the scene I'll be appearing in, I'll just need some certain makeup on my face and that's it." Flurrie said as the makeup artist entered the room.

"Cool. Nice to see how everything works on a movie set." Kooper said.

While that was going on, Mario took Daisy to the back of the room.

"What? Is something wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. I have something to confess and you have to PROMISE not to be mad at me!" Mario said in absolute seriousness.

"Wow...umm, okay. What is it?"

"...I think I killed Parakarry..."

"YOU WHA-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mario covered Daisy's mouth. "Please, just listen to me! I can barely remember it...but, I just keep having this vague memory of me grabbing the scythe where we left it at Mushroom Woods and fast-forwarding to a house and it looked similar to Parakarry's. There's nothing more after that..."

Daisy really didn't know how to respond to all of that. She was completely caught off guard by the confession.

"B-but HOW? How did you kill him? You didn't even have the scythe with you the day that Parakarry got killed!" Daisy pointed out.

"Yeah...umm...about that...well you see, after you dropped me off at home from my van, I kinda walked back to Mushroom Woods and check out the scythe again. But only because I needed to know if why I felt so odd and weak was coming from that scythe...and...well, clearly it did." Mario said with a depressing sigh.

Daisy shook her head. "I can't even believe it. You...killed him..."

"Not on purpose! Remember? I wasn't in control of my own actions. It's that damn scythe. SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY it controls whoever touches it and turns them into a raging psychopath." Mario exclaimed.

"-Sigh- I know, I know. I'm just shocked, that's all. However, let's just put all of this behind us then. We've already figured out Parakarry's death and the scythe thing so there's really no need to keep dwelling on this anymore." Daisy explained.

"Yeah! You're right. I mean, nobody else has gotten killed and there have been no other suspicions so you make a good point there. But...still, I can't believe I actually killed him...he was my friend..."

"Don't blame yourself! You just said it, Mario. The scythe controls whoever touches and makes them into a killer. You didn't know that it would happen. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I know. I'll get over it eventually...maybe. And then there's the problem with Lakilulu..."

"Lakilulu? What about her?"

"Well, Lakilester is Lakilulu's boyfriend. When Jojora mentioned that Lakilester had died, Lakilulu literally did not seem shocked at all. She just stood there, completely emotionless and no reaction to what Jojora said."

"Ooh, that's really weird. Why do you think that could be?"

"I have no idea. I have a feeling she might be hiding something...but I guess I'll deal with that later."

A few hours went by and Flurrie was done filming for the day. The group exited the studio and went back to the parking lot.

"Alright it's 10 to 3 right now so if we hurry, we'll make it to the funeral on time." Daisy announced. "Did you guys take a car here or...?"

"No, we took the bus over here. I wanted a limo to take us but apparently all the limos in Mushroom City have been destroyed by a bunch of worthless gangbangers! How cruel is that?" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Um...okay then. Well, you're welcome to ride with us. I'm sure there will be enough room!" Mario offered.

"Oh, gladly! I'd rather not take a bus anyways. There's too many weird people that ride on there." Bombette said. Everyone got in the van and Mario drove off.

As Mario was driving, Jojora's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh! I better take this." She said and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

_"Girl, where are you at? I've been waiting around here for over 3 hours!"_ Yelled Jurina.

"Sorry sorry! I was gone longer than I thought I would be. Right now, I'm going to a funeral with my friends and after that I'm coming straight back there so please, just wait a little longer."

_"Fine. Whatever. See ya."_

"Who was that?" Goombella asked in curiosity.

"Oh...n-no one err I mean, just an old friend who...umm...wants to visit me! Heh heh." Jojora awkwardly responded.

"Neat! Are you gonna introduce us to him...or her?"

"Uhh yeah, probably. Heh heh..."

Goombella raised her eyebrow at her.

A few minutes later and the group arrived at the cemetery. The preacher started doing his speech and Lakilester's and Parakarry's family members and other friends were all there as well.

"I'm really going to miss that poor guy. He seemed so sweet and caring...why is it always the good ones?" Flurrie said.

"I'm gonna miss him too. I mean, we weren't best friends or anything, but I do have a lot of good memories with him." Kooper said, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Mmmhmm. But it's a bit awkward to be here for the other guy though. What's his name...Lakilester? I don't even know of him..."

"That's it. I was friends with him as well, but not as close as me and Parakarry use to be. Still, I'll miss him too. I just can't believe how unexpected this all was."

Bombette broke down and started crying. "WHY PARAKARRY AND LAKILESTER? WHY YOU AND NOT ALL THE OTHER AWFUL PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET? IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Mario started tearing up as well. "Parakarry...I'm sorry..."

Lakilulu literally just kept on staring at the gravestones of both Parakarry and Lakilester. She had no emotion on her face whatsoever.

Daisy felt kinda awkward being there because she barely knew Parakarry and Lakilester, but she wanted to pay her respects anyways so it was all good.

But, Daisy couldn't help but notice something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and gasped as she saw a familiar person.

It was Parakarry, standing by a big gravestone.

"Wh-what? That's...Parakarry...but how?" Daisy asked herself. She recognized him by meeting him a long time ago. She walked to 'Parakarry'.

"You're...Parakarry, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is me. Don't worry, you're not crazy. Everything that you see right now is real. It isn't in your head, trust me!" Parakarry said with an odd little smirk.

"No...NO NO NO! This isn't real. This is just like what happened before. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Daisy screamed and started ripping her hair off.

"Relax! Why so serious? Come on Daisy, after everything you've gone through, is this really the time to be so over-dramatic about everything?" Parakarry said, still keeping that smirk.

"How can I NOT be dramatic about this? I'm talking to someone who's suppose to be DEAD! You know, I don't even know why I'm doing this right now! I'm heading back!"

"You do know this is all Mario's fault, right?"

Daisy stopped in her tracks and turned around. "H...how?" She uttered.

"Because that bastard was the one that killed me! Seriously, he knocked on my door, I came outside and SLICE! Dead within seconds."

"No...that's not true! The scythe...you see, whoever touches it turns into like some kind of murderer. I saw Mario touch it three times and he was acting weird both times. The third time, he actually went completely psychotic and tried to kill me! It was like he was a different person. So it wasn't his fault, okay? There's some stupid curse thing on the scythe or whatever you wanna call it."

Parakarry laughed. "Really? Is that what he told you?"

"Y...yes. Why?"

"Daisy, listen to me. Mario is messed up in the head. Probably even more than you are. It's really no surprise that he would possibly 'snap' and kill someone. Happens all the time to people who have gone through similar situations."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! He didn't do it on purpose! I've known him for years so I know that he would never do such an awful thing!"

"Really? And how do you know exactly? How do you know he isn't just faking the whole 'scythe being possessed' thing and wanting to ACTUALLY kill people? He's gone through this twice, Daisy. You've only been through it once. The chances of him 'slipping' are much greater. You can't trust him. Oh, but what do I know? I'm just a figment of your imagination...apparently."

Daisy grunted in anger and turned around, only to see Shy Guy right in front of her.

"Uhh, who were you just talking to?" He asked.

"Oh! Um...I was just...umm...s-saying a prayer to...um...Parakarry and Lakilester, yeah! I'm religious, don't you know?" Daisy very awkwardly responded.

"Oooooookay then. Well, the funeral is over so it's time to go." Shy Guy said and started to walk back.

"Whew." Daisy wiped the sweat off her forehead. That was a close call.

Everyone got in the van and drove off.

Bombette spoke up. "Mario, can you drop me off at my house? I have an important errand to run with my mom and she'll get mad if I don't do it."

"Sure. I can do that." Mario responded.

"For the rest of us, I think we should head back to the hotel and get something to eat. I'm starving, I didn't even have lunch!" Jojora said.

"Well, none of us had lunch. Well, actually they had those pastries out for the people at the movie set, but I don't really count that as lunch." Goombella said.

"Sounds good to me!" Daisy said.

The van pulled up near Bombette's place. She waved goodbye and everyone else did the same. The van sped off and Bombette went into her house.

**7 PM.**

Bombette was taking a stroll through Pleasant Path, enjoying the almost-night sky. The place looked absolutely beautiful at sunset.

She was also listening to her iPod so she wasn't paying much attention to anything else around her.

A few feet ahead of her, she noticed a big bush that was rustling around a lot.

"Hmm?" Bombette took off her headphones and went to the bush.

"Jeeze, must be a big animal if it's making this bush move that much." She observed. She decided to look a bit closer into the bush.

"I can't see anything! What the hell is in there?" She said as she looked even closer.

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A skunk jumped at her and almost scratched her face.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! GET AWAY FROM ME, SKUNK! DON'T SPRAY ME WITH YOUR NASTY GAS OR WHATEVER!" Bombette shrieked and ran far away from it as fast as she could.

She looked back as she was running to see if the skunk was following her. Luckily, it wasn't.

She turned her head back to the front and slammed into a person.

"OH! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" She apologized.

The person didn't reply. In fact, it was kinda hard to see the person's face due to the shadows of the big trees.

"Um...what's with the scythe?" Bombette asked. Suddenly, the person swung the scythe down at her and slit her left leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! OH MY GOD, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed and ran as fast as she could, despite her leg hurting immensely.

The person chased after her, going at a speed faster than she was.

"PLEASE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted back, trying to get as far ahead as she could.

She then saw the blue candycanes far up ahead. She gave a sigh of relief.

"YES! I'm almost there, I'm almost-"

_**SLICE!**_

Blood sprayed and splashed throughout the spot, onto the bushes and grass. The top half of Bombette's body flung into the river and immediately sunk down into the depths.

EOC.

Finally there is a death! Next chapter, the gang will meet up with Jurina. However, this Jurina girl turns out to be A LOT weirder and mysterious than they thought at first. Please review.


	10. Escape

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

**3:15 PM.**

The gang just dropped off Bombette and were now heading back to the hotel to get some lunch...and also meet Jurina, but of course no one knows that they're gonna meet this mystery girl except for Jojora.

Mario parked his van in the same parking lot that he went to when he went to see Flurrie. They all got out and started walking toward the hotel.

"So, what do you guys want to eat? Lunch is positively on me so you can get whatever that you want!" Flurrie said.

"Can we go to McTonalds? I totally haven't been there in months, and I'm craving a milkshake!" Goombella demanded.

"Yuck! Why would you want to go to McTonalds? They have the unhealthiest food ever! Waco Bell is where it's at." Kooper argued.

"I personally don't care where we eat at, just as long as I get something in my empty stomach." Daisy said, looking a bit drowsy.

"Fine. Waco Bell it is. We'll have to cross the street first. I need to stick to my diet anyways." Flurrie said as she lead the group.

"THERE YOU ARE! It's about damn time you showed up!" Yelled a purple-spotted toad girl with long black hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Eh?" Shy Guy uttered as he saw the girl walk up to the group.

"Oh! J-J-J-Jurina! I didn't see you there. Sorry we took so long, I really thought we would get out of there sooner..." Jojora nervously said.

"Whatever. It's no big deal. So, these are your friends I presume?" She asked.

"Um is this your friend, Jojora?" Mario asked.

"Yes, she is. Everyone, this is my friend Jurina. She's here to help us out with the Teketeke murder copycat investigation." Jojora introduced and tried to smile happily.

Everyone got weirded out looks. They weren't sure if Jojora was actually serious about this.

"Uhh...hi there, I'm Lakilulu. So are you like some murder investigator or detective or something?" She asked.

"No. Well, I'm training to be one. I've lived through the experience and I've got the physical attributes for danger, so I'm sure I'd be perfect for the job." Jurina said as she flipped her hair.

"Wait a second, you've LIVED THROUGH THE EXPERIENCE? Does that mean what I think it means?" Daisy asked, widening her eyes.

Jurina nodded. "I grew up in a rough town. You see, long story short, my best friend got murdered when I was 17, and I was determined to find out who did it. After looking at the clues and alibis of a few people, I found out who it was and I...called the cops on him and they took him away to prison."

Goombella was astounded. "Wow, that's pretty cool! I mean, not the friend dying part, but you finding out who the killer was."

"That's nice and all, but why do you think you know how to handle all of this just from one murder case?" Kooper asked.

"Because I helped solve a few other murder cases as well, not just that one. Now you get it?" Jurina smirked.

"My goodness! You seem to be really involved with these cases. I guess you may come in handy after all." Daisy said as she smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I try."

"Well, we were just about to go get some lunch. Why don't you come with us?" Jojora offered.

"I'd love that! I'll tell you guys all about my other stories while we're having lunch." Jurina cheered.

"I like this girl. She seems weird, but cool." Shy Guy said.

"I know, right? Hopefully she'll be able to find out this murderer before anyone else gets killed." Lakilulu said in hope.

"Daisy...I don't know about this girl. There's something off about her. And besides, we already know the reason for the deaths! There isn't exactly a true killer so this whole thing is pointless!" Mario whispered to Daisy as they started walking again.

"I know that, but nobody else knows that! And if we tell them, then they will get suspicious of us and probably not believe us! Especially now that Jurina chick is here, who supposedly is 'experienced' in murder cases, it will be even harder to convince her." Daisy whispered back.

"I guess you're right. I just don't know what to do though! This situation is just getting messier by the minute." Mario sighed.

"Dude, stop worrying about it! You just said it yourself, there is no true killer. You buried the scythe back in the woods. It's all overwith now. You can relax for once." Daisy tried to convince him.

"You know what? You're right. I need to stop getting myself all worked up over nothing. Before I know it, this thing will probably die down and we all can go back to our normal lives."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

An hour passed by and the group was still at Waco Bell, listening to Jurina's story.

"...and so, I find the place where the bastard is hiding out at, right? So I barge in there and I see the 4 bodies that he killed, all lying on the floor. The guy notices me and charges at me with a knife, but I jump out of the way and kick him to the ground! I then quickly take his knife and stab him in the knee, so he won't be able to get anywhere. Then I called the police, they came over there, collected the bodies and arrested the bastard. He went to prison for life. And that's how that goes!" She explained, taking a last sip of her soda.

Everyone was definitely taken back by how extreme and dangerous her stories were. But nonetheless, they were amazing and shocking.

"That is so...COOL! My gosh, you're like the ultimate crime fighter!" Lakilulu cheered.

"I am simply blown away by how powerful your stories were! Really, I don't think I've ever met someone in real life that was so involved with crime like you are. Well, I mean that in a good way of course." Flurrie said and giggled.

"This is just too good to be true. But based on how descriptive you were, I pretty much have to believe it, heh heh. You're a lot like Mario actually! What do you think, you guys?" Kooper asked.

Goombella nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're totally the female version of him! You both are strong, courageous, and always get rid of the evil in this world."

Jurina smiled brightly. "Wow, really!? No way! That is SUCH a huge compliment, I feel so honored! Thanks you guys."

Mario tried to seem happy. "Yeah you definitely are brave...and strong...uh huh."

Flurrie checked her cellphone. "Oh my! I can't believe it's almost 4:30 already! Time flies by so fast when you're having fun. We all should get back to our places, correct?"

Kooper got up and stretched. "Yeah, I gotta get home and go to someone's birthday party, who I don't even know of, I was just invited there."

"I should go home too. I have some important private business to take care of. Bye bye!" Lakilulu said and waved to the others.

"Wait! You don't want us to drive you home?" Goombella asked.

"No no, it's fine. I can walk home. See you all later!" Lakilulu waved again and exited the place.

"Can you drop me off, Mario? I would walk home too, but it's too far and I don't feel like walking that long of a distance." Kooper asked. Mario nodded.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you...where are you staying at Jurina?" Jojora asked.

"I'll probably just stay at a motel. I brought enough money with me to last for a few nights." Jurina responded.

"Well, the nearest motel is unfortunately on the other side of the city but Mario can get you there." Jojora smiled. Mario sighed.

The group walked back to the hotel and Goombella, Flurrie, and Jojora said their goodbyes and went in. The rest headed back to Mario's van and drove off. Mario first dropped Kooper off, then he drove to Daisy's castle and dropped her off.

As Daisy got out of the van she walked to Mario's open window.

"Um, is everything alright? Ever since we went to have lunch, you've been looking like you're irritated or depressed."

"That's because I am...well, a little. This Jurina girl may be a crime-fighting hero but she is NOT me! She's nothing like me...plus, she seems to be a messed up in the head. I mean, did you HEAR the way she described how that Koopa guy killed his victims? Talk about being over-descriptive!" Mario whispered, trying not to let Jurina hear in.

"Okay okay. I see where you're coming from. But still, just be nice to her. She's trying to help out and honestly, she seems like the best person for this...well, even though we know that no ones in danger anymore. But just trust me. After a few days, Jurina will be gone and everything will be back to normal." Daisy said.

"I guess so. Well, I guess I better take her to a motel now. See ya." Mario said and drove off.

"So, you and that yellow princess...you guys like a thing or something?" Jurina asked, checking her nails.

Mario glared at her. "No. We're just friends. That's it."

"Oh really? It just seems that you guys have good chemistry with each other. You'd make a nice couple, M. Do I mind if I call you M?" She asked.

Mario started to get frustrated with this chick. "No. Go right on ahead."

"Cool. Oh! Is that the motel over there?" Jurina pointed to a small motel in the nearby parking lot.

"Yup. That's it. Have fun in there!" Mario sarcastically said.

Jurina turned to him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Mario drove into the parking lot. "Oh, nothing!"

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Jurina asked as Mario parked in a space.

"No, I don't. Who said I did?" Mario asked.

"No one said you did but you're getting an attitude with me, M. You really don't wanna piss me off." Jurina replied.

"Oh and what happens if I do...J? You gonna kill me like you killed those criminals?" Mario teased and laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jurina shrieked. Mario turned his head and also shrieked.

Standing there beside the open driver's window was Hunter.

"Hey there buddy! How have you been?" Hunter creepily smiled.

"What the...how did you find me here?" Mario asked, already creeped out.

"Just a coincidence. I saw your face in this van while I was walking so I decided to stop by and say...Hello." Hunter answered and snickered.

"Um, who is this guy?" Jurina asked, also creeped out by him.

"This is...Hunter. Um, Jurina, you should probably go get your room now." Mario said.

"You ain't wrong there. See ya!" Jurina exited the van and quickly walked to the van.

Hunter watched her walk away. "Cute girl. She seems a bit messed in the head though. There's this weird vibe coming from her that I can't quite shake off."

"Um, yeah. I better get going now. See you later." Mario said and started up his van and slowly drove off.

"Oh, I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later, Mario!" Hunter yelled. Mario heard what he said, and it just gave him goosebumps.

* * *

**10 PM.**

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 news. Police had found half of what they presume to be a girl's body in pleasant path just about 3 hours ago. A call to the police was made shortly before that, stating how nearby neighbors heard a deathly scream from a girl and they wanted the police to check it out to see if everything was okay. The top part of the girl's body has not yet been found. However, this death is very reminiscent to the Teketeke murders that occured in Mushroom Woods a year ago, in Rogueport also a year ago, and the death of mailman Parakarry Kalamari that occured just yesterday. Right now, many people are sure of the fact that this has to be yet another copycat murderer doing all of this, and they may not be far from the truth. Police are now patrolling and monitoring each and every neighborhood through the night, and also the rural areas as well. Will these Teketeke copycat murders ever be put to rest? Only time will tell. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 news."

Tiny turned off the TV and laughed. She was still in her hospital room, but now, she was fine and was scheduled to get back to prison in the morning.

"Excellent. The murders are still going on. It's hard to believe that they ARE still going on actually but whatever! I have to give props to whoever is doing it though, my legacy just can't seem to be forgotten, can it? Ha ha ha. Now, time to get out of this dump."

Tiny ripped off all the IV cords and such that were attached to her and got up from her bed. She was still hurting a bit from her stab wound but she dealt with it. She opened up the window and ponytailed-twirled her way to the ground. She then ran through the shadows and went on her merry way.

* * *

Mario's cellphone started ringing. It was Daisy who was calling him.

"Hello?"

_"Mario, did you see the freaking news on TV? The one about the girl being sliced in half?"_

"Yes, I saw it! I seriously can't believe another one got killed. That poor girl..."

_"Not to sound conniving or anything, but are you positive you didn't do it?"_

"Yes Daisy, I am absolutely positive! I never went back to those woods ever since I buried that scythe!"

_"Great. So that means there IS an actual copycat killer on the loose this time. Either that or someone stumbled upon it and killed that girl without them even knowing."_

"Sigh...maybe. So I guess this means we DO need Jurina's help after all, eh? Maybe it wasn't a good idea just to bury it..."

_"Well it's not like we can just take it and destroy it with something. We'll get...'possessed' if we do or whatever."_

"You're right. Maybe there's some other way we can lift the...umm...curse or whatever you wanna call it, off of the scythe."

_"Yeah but how? We'll need, like, magic or...something of the kind."_

"I don't know. We'll figure it out later. I just feel like there's something more to it though...there has to be."

_"We'll see when the time comes. I'm gonna go to bed now and so should you."_

"Yeah...good night."

_"Good night."_

* * *

Tiny stealthily walked her way over near the motel where Jurina was staying at. She went to an alley.

"Ah! I knew I would find you here!" Tiny smiled.

"Hey Tiny. Long time no see, eh?" Hunter said.

"Likewise. So, I'm assuming you have a place where I could stay at because once the people at the hospital know I'm gone, those assholes will be searching for me everywhere they can." Tiny demanded.

"Of course I do, it's a room in this alley that's kind of like a warehouse."

"Good enough. So, you heard about the new Teketeke killings, right?"

"Of course I have! So funny to see it continue on for a third time. It really is entertaining seeing everyone so worked up about it."

"Tell me about it! I'm so happy to see people are inspired by my work. Now, let's get me out of this stupid hospital gown. I'm freezing my butt off."

"Right this way, your majesty."

* * *

**9 AM.**

Lemmy yawned and rolled over. His bed felt different somehow...it felt more...hard and rough. He felt cold too which was odd because it's always hot in his room.

He even felt wind creep upon his body which was also odd because he never opens his window.

He slowly opened his eyes and gasped. Sweat immediately started to form on his body.

He wasn't in his room.

He was outside in Mushroom Woods.

Lemmy sat up and looked all around him, initially thinking that this was a prank set up by his brothers. But that would impossible because Lemmy is a light sleeper and he would've awoken to the slightest sound.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE? HELLO?" He yelled and stood up, feeling very scared, confused, and nervous all at once.

He looked to the ground to find out that the scythe was right by him.

EOC.

New twists coming about in this chapter, eh? Please review.


	11. More Help

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

Lemmy dragged himself al the way back to the castle, very tired and cold. He entered the castle and made his way to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.

"There you are! where the hell have you been?" Morton asked.

"Alright, which one of you did it!? Which one of you guys put me outside last night?" Lemmy stomped his foot and demanded to know.

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you saying you slept outside?" Wendy asked.

"No! ...Well, maybe. I woke up to find myself in Mushroom Woods, wondering how the hell I got there. One of you must've done it!"

"Lemmy, are you sleepwalking again? Didn't we already get rid of that problem like 4 years ago?" Bowser said.

"Dad I'm positive I wasn't sleepwalking! You know what though? Now that I think about it...I can't really remember anything after dinner yesterday. I remember throwing my plate away and exiting the castle...and that's it."

Everyone else looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Son, is it possible that you just walked over to Mushroom Woods and for some reason, fell asleep there? I mean I won't crucify you if you actually did because I can't count how many times I slept while driving my clown hovercar." Bowser started snickering.

"Why would I just fall asleep out of nowhere though? I know one of you did it! I'm not stupid you know." Lemmy crossed his arms and started getting more and more frustrated.

"Why are you getting so uptight over this? Seriously, just sit down and have some french toast." Roy said. Lemmy sighed and decided to sit down. His head was killing him.

"That isn't the only weird thing though...I also woke up next to this weird sharp-looking object attached to a small pole."

* * *

Mario lazily walked into the living room, then into the kitchen. He noticed Shy Guy was up and watching TV.

"Hey Shy Guy...umm...not to sound rude or anything but how much longer are you staying here?" He asked, getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Probably till this mystery is solved. You heard the news last night about that girl being killed, right? Yeah it definitely is still going on." Shy Guy said with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Yeah, Daisy told me about it as well. The thing is, it could be literally anyone outside of our circle! The first time I was involved with it, it was one of my friends. The second time, it was someone I knew but I wasn't really close with them. This time...who knows." Mario sighed.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! MARIO, YOU NEED TO CHECK THIS OUT!" Shy Guy loudly exclaimed. Mario ran over to see what he was talking about.

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. Tiny Kong, the instigator of the infamous Teketeke murders over a year ago, has escaped Mushroom Hospital after being put in there because of a stabbing that occurred at the prison that Tiny Kong was located at. Police are now currently searching all throughout Mushroom City, and even some surrounding towns, to look for this woman. A reward of 20,000 coins will be granted to anyone who can confirm the location of Miss Kong. A bit of warning though, as this girl can definitely be dangerous and will probably hurt or possibly kill anyone that gets in her way. Police have advised for citizens to stay indoors more often because Miss Kong's actions are certainly unpredictable. Also adding to this, could Tiny Kong's escape may have a connection to do with the new Teketeke murders? It certainly can't be a coincidence that this happened at the same the murders had started. We may find out soon. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 news."

Mario's jaw dropped. He seriously could not believe what he had just heard.

"I...I have to make some calls." Mario ran for his cellphone and immediately and called Daisy's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Daisy? It's me! Did you watch the news just now!?"

_"-Sniff- Yes, I did...oh my god, Mario! She's gonna come after me! I know it! I was the one who got in her face last time so she's definitely gonna try to kill me!"_

"NO! I won't let that happen. Just stay there, okay? I'm gonna bring everyone else over there and we're gonna discuss what we're gonna do."

_"-Sniff- Alright. Please hurry!"_

"So I assume we're heading over to Daisy's castle then?" Shy Guy asked.

"Yes. If Tiny Kong is going to make more kills, she's definitely gonna start with Daisy. I have to call the others and tell them to meet us at Daisy's castle."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you pulled off some demonic magic mumbo-jumbo shit and basically made the scythe...evil?" Tiny asked. She was in a warehouse-like place with Hunter.

"Yep I did all that! You impressed?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"You bet I am! I still can't believe you actually did all that though. So basically whoever touches the scythe becomes...like, Teketeke herself?" Tiny asked.

"Yes. So we basically have other people doing our work for us without them even knowing it!" Hunter laughed and so did with Tiny.

"Excellent. The police have absolutely no idea what they're in for. I'd like to see how they solve this mess!"

"Speaking of the police...you do realize they'll be searching high and low for you since you escaped, right?"

"Don't worry about it. I got it all under control, just trust me."

"Oooooookay then. So now what are we gonna do?"

"Well for me, I'm gonna get my revenge on Daisy. That bitch should've died that night! And she was so close too! But of course, stupid Mario had to go save the day for the billionth time! Ugh, I seriously wish he never existed."

"Interesting! But what about Mario though? You're gonna kill him too, right?"

"Oh of course I am! I'm just gonna start with Daisy and I'm gonna make sure she gets a bloody death! However, I can't do it until night time, because that's when it will be easiest."

"Cool. I really can't wait to see how this all goes down."

* * *

Mario pulled up to the driveway of Daisy's castle and everyone got out.

"So like, remind me why that pink bomb girl isn't here with us today?" Goombella asked.

"She wasn't answering her phone for some reason so we kinda had to go on without her. Plus, we drove to her house before we picked you guys up and she wasn't there so I'm guessing she's doing something important elsewhere." Kooper answered.

"Ah, I see. Such a shame though, I could see me and her totally becoming best friends."

"It's seriously creepy at how Tiny Kong escaped the hospital and is now on the loose. She could literally be anywhere!" Jojora started to freak out.

"Oh stop worrying about it! This Tiny doesn't even seem to be all that tough anyways. Just your average killer that can be taken down with their own weapon. Right Mario?" Jurina said with a wink.

"Um...yeah..." Mario responded in a very odd way, trying not to stare at Jurina for too long.

"Well thank goodness I don't have to film today. I honestly would rather be here trying to figure this out and get this mystery done for pete's sake!" Flurrie said and knocked on the door.

The door quickly opened and out popped Daisy. "Oh thank god you guys are here! Come in, come in!"

Everyone ran in and Daisy shut the door locked. All the windows were closed with the curtains covering over them, making the place a little dark.

"Wow you really must fear this Tiny girl don't you?" Lakilulu said as she looked all around, also amazed by the grandness of her castle.

"Well she DID try to kill me last year! Plus I confronted her at the prison so it's clear she'll be coming for me first!" Daisy clarified.

"Just great. So now, we're not only dealing with yet ANOTHER copycat murderer, we're also dealing with an escaped murderer on the loose. It never ends, does it?" Kooper sighed and shook his head.

"So we need to discuss what we're gonna do, you guys. Tiny knows where Daisy lives so she'll be coming here any day at any time." Mario said.

"We need to have some sort of weapon ready in case that bitch breaks in here and charges at us. Everyone, grab a knife or any other useful object you can find." Jurina ordered. Everyone went to the kitchen and did what she said except for Mario.

"A knife? REALLY? You really think that's gonna stop her? She is more stronger than you think!" He exclaimed.

"Chill out, M! At least it will be something to hurt her with! Sheesh, for a hero I expected you to not be so uptight." Jurina rolled her eyes. Mario glared at her and started getting mad.

"Okay all of us have got knives. So...now what?" Jojora asked.

"Now we just wait. Wait for her to come, or wait for some news that she got captured by the police. Whichever one happens first." Jurina answered.

"Daisy, do you have anything to eat? I know this might seem totally out of the left-field, but I didn't have any breakfast at all and I am so STARVING! At least a snack will get rid of the hunger." Lakilulu complained.

Daisy grunted. "I don't have any food right now because I haven't gone shopping in over a week! Actually, I was gonna go shopping today but then all of THIS happened so..."

"Well if you need to go shopping then go! We'll watch the place over for ya. We ain't going anywhere." Jurina said as she kicked back on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Really? You guys would do that?" Daisy smiled.

"Of course dearie! We'll do anything to keep our friends safe. Otherwise...well, we wouldn't be considered 'friends' now would we?" Flurrie giggled. Daisy smiled even more.

"Thanks you guys! But I need someone to come with me though. I don't feel comfortable going there by myself..."

"I'll go with you Daisy. I haven't had breakfast either, so I'll probably just get something at the grocery store." Mario offered.

"Excellent! We'll be back soon you guys!" Daisy said and waved as she and Mario exited the castle. Everyone waved back.

* * *

Mario and Daisy got into Toad's Mart and began shopping for their regular food that they get every week.

"I still can't believe Tiny escaped the hospital...just when that murder last night got me worried, this happens! It's just unbelievable. I really thought everything could finally go back to normal but I guess fate just doesn't like me." Daisy said in depression.

"Daisy, trust me, we WILL get through this, okay!? Not only for you and me, but for all the others that have died." Mario said.

"Don't worry, I trust you! It's just that...I have absolutely no idea what is gonna happen next. That's what I'm more afraid of I guess." Daisy sighed.

As they turned the corner, they suddenly ran into Bowser and Kammy.

"Oh god, not these two morons again!" Kammy scowled.

"Great. Just great. With everything that is now happening, these two show up to make my day worse!" Daisy grunted.

"HEY! I can make your day worse with a snap of my finger! But not right now, because I'm here to get ice creams for each of my kids so back off!" Bowser said.

"Lovely." Mario said in sarcasm but then had a concerned look on his face. "Hey Bowser...do your kids...like, play outside...in the night time?"

Bowser raised his eyebrow. "Of course they do, genius. They're kids. They can do whatever they want except for drugs and murder...and kidnapping, since that's my job."

"Now why do you ask this all of a sudden?" Kammy asked.

"Because I don't know if you've heard about it, but the Teketeke murders are happening again. There was an unidentified girl that was sliced in half last night. The police only found her bottom half. And since Teketeke only kills at night...then, well, it'd be dangerous to be playing at night."

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Of course I've heard about it. Why? Oh my god...don't tell me you're involved with this crap again! Sheesh, trouble just never seems to escape you, doesn't it? Poor poor plumber."

Mario tried to ignore his taunting. "Yes...I AM involved with it. But Daisy and some of my other friends are trying to solve this damn mystery so it could be put behind us once and for freaking all."

"Oh so you're the Scooby-Doo gang now? HA HA! That's just priceless. Mario, I know you've gone through this twice before, but you shouldn't even bother this time. Let the police handle it. Quit trying to be the hero for the trillionth time already."

"We're being serious Bowser! Don't let your kids go out at night! There is someone out there doing yet another freaking copycat of the Teketeke murders! Not to mention, Tiny Kong, the one that instigated the murders that me and Mario were involved in, has freaking escaped and is on the loose right now!" Daisy exclaimed.

Bowser and Kammy's jaws dropped. "Are you serious right now!? That deranged monkey chick escaped from prison!? Oh dear dear dear..." Kammy said and shook her head.

"Well she didn't ESCAPE from prison, she escaped from the hospital because of an incident at the prison that put here there...but yeah." Daisy corrected.

Bowser was clearly thinking hard about everything that's been said so far. "Hmm. So this Tiny girl...she's dangerous right? I mean, she could definitely kill someone if she had the chance to, right?"

"Duh! Do you not remember how she killed all of our friends last year!? Well, she didn't DIRECTLY do it because she only killed DK and...Lu...Luigi directly, but it's the same thing." Mario said, trying not to get emotional.

"Okay okay. Jeeze. So how about this then...god, I can't even believe I'm saying this...how about me and Kammy help you out on this little mystery thing so this annoying copycat and Tiny crap can all be overwith? The sooner, the better so I won't have to hear news about it every goddamn day." Bowser offered. Kammy looked at him weirdly because she didn't think he would help out.

"Really? You'd help us?" Daisy asked in growing excitement.

"Yes...but only this one time though! And it's only because I want this crap over and done with!"

"Excellent! Thanks so much, Bowser. After we're done shopping, you can go back to pick up your kids and come meet us at Daisy's castle." Mario explained.

"Uh, no no no! I'm going there first to check everything out. I'm undecided if I want to involve my kids with this mystery case or not, because it could be dangerous or they might not handle it well."

Mario shrugged. "Fine by me, I guess. If you get done shopping first, just wait for us at the parking lot, near my van and we'll take you there."

Bowser and Kammy nodded. Daisy was starting to become happy on the inside. Bowser and Kammy can definitely be helpful allies in this case, which will make everything easier.

* * *

**2 PM.**

"Gosh, what is taking them so long!?" Lakilulu impatiently shouted as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down princess, they'll be here any second." Jurina said as she still watched the TV.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Lakilulu exclaimed.

"So, if this Tiny freak actually somehow gets here, we should probably just hide and let the others take care of it. I mean, look at us! No offense to you two, but you're not exactly strong and neither am I. Flurrie, Jojora and Lakilulu can float which gives them an advantage. Jurina's a tough girl so she'll be able to get it all overwith." Shy Guy said.

"Sigh...you're probably right. I mean, we can't really do anything to help out, to be honest. We're pretty much just here for support and that's it. Let's be realistic here, I would have zero chance of surviving if I was being chased by the Teketeke killer and I doubt my odds would be better against Tiny." Kooper agreed.

"I agree as well. I'm just a goomba for crying out loud! The only useful thing I can do is headbonk. Us goombas aren't even great runners either. I feel like a waste of space by just being in this group..." Goombella said with her head down.

"Don't say that! You're not a waste of space. You, me, and Shy Guy here are doing our best to help out with this case, even if we're not strong. We're pretty much the strategizers in this group and everyone else is a fighter." Kooper tried to cheer her up.

"Point taken I guess. You're right about the strategizers part though, I'm definitely good at that! Although, I haven't really put that into use for a long time..." Goombella said as she stared at her knife.

"Let's just hope that it will be worth it in the end. We've already got 2 deadly situations going on right now, so I have no idea how this will all end." Shy Guy said.

"Honestly, I'm a bit excited, scared, and nervous for how this will end. Excited because I get to help out and get this done, and scared and nervous because...well, do I really need to explain that?" Kooper laughed a bit.

The door slammed open and in came Daisy and Mario...with 2 other unexpected guests.

"Oh, welcome back you t- hey! What on earth are those two doing here!?" Flurrie yelled in shock and anger.

"Relax Flurrie! Bowser and Kammy have decided to help us out. Don't worry, they won't do anything bad." Mario assured.

Bowser scanned the room and the others. "Hmph. Well I can't say I don't recognize any of you. Except for you...toad girl! With the long black hair! What's your name?" Bowser demanded to know.

Jurina turned her head toward Bowser and stood up. "The name is Jurina. I'm the baddest girl you'll ever meet. Who is this weirdo with the witch?"

"The name is Kammy Koopa and you better remember that! I don't like this girl's overconfidence." Kammy glared at her.

"I don't like your big ego either. But if you must know, the name is King Bowser Koopa...and you better remember that too!" Bowser pointed.

Jurina laughed. "I knew I recognized that face and name somewhere! You're the guy that gets destroyed by Mario every other week, right?"

Bowser growled. Daisy realized how awkward and dangerous the atmosphere was getting and decided to step in. "OKAY so we all introduced each other, great! Now let's talk plans, people! First, we need to get rid of this Teketeke problem."

"Well, I thought that we could go to Mushroom Woods and investigate there. I imagine that must be where the killer spends a lot of his or her time at so that could be something?" Jojora suggested.

"No I don't think that would work because the police have searched over there and I imagine they already have most, if not, all of the area blocked off or patrolled frequently. We'll certainly get in trouble if we go there." Daisy said.

"Well it doesn't have to be IN the woods, we could go searching around it. Past the woods is a huge field which leads to the hills, where someone can definitely hide out as well." Shy Guy corrected.

Mario facepalmed himself. "Of course! I never even about those hills. There are a lot of trees over there so it'd be easy to hide from sight. We'll search there then. It might also be where Tiny is hiding at." Daisy gulped at his statement.

"Good so we'll go right now then! Unless you have other brilliant ideas...JURINA!?" Bowser shouted and glared at her. Jurina couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope! No 'brilliant' ideas from me! Come on you guys, let's follow Bowser since he clearly wants to be the leader and help out his enemy!"

Bowser growled and clenched his fists then stomped outside with Kammy following behind.

"Wait! We're going right now? But why not at night time? Wouldn't it be easier then because that's when the killer usually does his...killing?" Lakilulu said.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I don't want anyone else to get killed so now would be the perfect time to do it. Besides, I can't think of anywhere else where the killer might hide out at. Come on!" Daisy explained to her then ran out. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_"Ugh, there is absolutely nothing here! I knew this would be a waste of time!" Lakilulu complained._

_Goombella gasped. "Wait...what the hell is that over there!?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"It's midnight now. Time to make my way over there and begin the fun." Tiny said with an evil smirk._

_"You go on ahead. I'll stay behind and make sure no one is following you. Your disguise looks great by the way." Hunter said, also smirking._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Mario screamed and almost fell down. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?"_

_Jurina kept her eyes widened and jaw open. "I...I'm sorry! She totally came out of nowhere!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_As Jurina was quickly pacing back and forth, she saw someone walking right towards her._

_"Hello. You seem familiar!" Hunter greeted._

EOC.

The reason why I gave a preview is because this was kind of an underwhelming chapter. Well, that's just in my opinion. Jurina is going to play an even bigger and more prominent role for the rest of the fic starting next chapter. Also, this fic is nearing its end. I think I have about 5 or 6 more chapters to go, which is the right amount I wanted when it ends. Please review.


	12. Clues

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

**3 PM.**

Mario drove his van past the Mushroom Woods, and noticed many yellow CAUTION police tapes on the trees.

"This was where the police investigated and found those two dead bodies, right?" Kammy asked.

"Yup. This is the place alright." Daisy responded, getting nervous as each second passed by.

"We're safe though, right? I mean if we go exploring over there, the killer can't get us since Teketeke only kills at night and...well...it would be kinda weird if this guy kills in the daytime since I assume they would want to stick to the tradition." Shy Guy asked.

"Don't worry, we should be fine. And even if something bad does happen, it's highly unlikely he'll kill all eleven of us quickly." Goombella answered.

"That doesn't really ease my worries." Lakilulu scowled.

"Well, that's just the way it is!" Goombella rolled her eyes.

Mario stopped at the side of the road, near a long trail that went beside the woods and into the hills. Everybody got out.

"Here it is. The way to the hills. Let's pray that we find something that will help us end this mess." Jojora said and everyone started walking.

As they were walking, some of them admired the scenery around them. It was beautiful. The fields to the left were like a sea of grass, gently blowing from the breeze. To the right was the humongous forest. It may have given a few of them creepy vibes and bad memories, but it was still very pretty.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached the hills. Trees were literally crowding the land so it was basically another forest or woods.

"Don't tell me we're gonna explore ALL of these hills? I mean, I wanna help out but that just seems a bit too much!" Lakilulu whined.

"Of course not. We're just gonna search the general area for anything we can find. Searching all these hills would take too long and it would tire us out." Daisy said.

"You know, that lakitu girl is really starting to get on my nerves." Jurina whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jojora agreed.

The group went up the hill and began searching for clues or anything that could help them solve this mystery. They searched through bushes, behind trees, in the grass, and well, practically anywhere that they could.

Daisy leaned up against the tree and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Only ten minutes had passed and she was already becoming tired. Though, the hot weather wasn't really helping.

Flurrie walked up to her. "What's wrong, dearie? You seem exhausted!"

"I am. It's freaking hot out here and I'm stressing out over everything. I honestly feel like I'm gonna faint or pass out...or maybe even vomit." Daisy started to freak out.

"Just do your best to stay calm, okay? I understand you are stressed over this, but it's better to stay calm and collected rather than freaking out all the time." Flurrie suggested.

"I know, I know. I just wish Luigi was still here...he always cheers me up, you know? It's just not fair that he and everyone else had to go." Daisy stared at the ground and wiped off her sweat again.

Flurrie wasn't sure how to reply. She didn't know how Daisy felt since she never had the experience of losing a loved one. It was awkward for her actually.

"Nothing over here! Seriously, do I have to fucking burn down this whole hill down so we can even the littlest piece of evidence!?" Bowser angrily said.

"Now why would you burn down a hill just so you could find clues easier? Wouldn't that possibly destroy the clues themselves, if there were any?" Jurina said with another smirk.

Bowser crossed his arms. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! Do you do that to everybody you meet!?"

"Only to people I either dislike or like to tease with." Jurina laughed.

"Huh. Wouldn't be surprised if SHE was the actual killer." Bowser whispered to Kammy.

"She does seem a bit crazy so I suppose it isn't far-fetched." Kammy agreed.

Everyone eventually came together with no findings so far whatsoever.

"Ugh, there is absolutely nothing here! I know this would be a waste of time!" Lakilulu complained.

Goombella gasped. "Wait...what the hell is that over there!?"

She pointed to a small tree way up the hill, straight ahead of everyone. At the bottom of the tree, there seemed to be a piece of paper.

"Huh? I wonder what that is doing there?" Kooper asked.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go check it out!" Mario ordered and everyone began climbing up the hill.

Shy Guy was the first to reach the paper. He grabbed it and examined it.

"...HUH!? What the hell does all this mean!?" He exclaimed.

"Let me see that!" Jojora grabbed the paper from him and read it. "Um, this looks like it was written in a different language."

"Let's see here, what are the words? **'Aku josho, aku josho. Kono Ogama ni anata no chikara o ataeru. Teketeke no na no shita ni.'** Oh dear...I don't even know what language this is!" Flurrie said.

"Well, it has the word Teketeke in it so obviously it has to do with that. But other than that, I have no idea!" Jurina said.

"Wait a second, I recognize those type of words! They're written in Japanese! We can totally look this up on the computer and find out the translation!" Goombella cheered.

"Excellent! Maybe this will find us the killer! Finally something good is happening for once!" Daisy said in great relief.

"That's all great and stuff, but what are we gonna do if it doesn't help us?" Bowser asked.

"We have to at least try, you know. But I guess you're not familiar with trying since you never really 'try' to beat Mario." Jurina laughed again.

Bowser was starting to boil inside. "She is getting on my last nerve!"

Everyone decided that this clue was enough and called it a day. They walked back down the path and got back to the van.

"Hey! Before we leave, I need to stop by my castle to tell the kids what's going on. I only live 5 minutes from here so it shouldn't take too long. Be right back!" Bowser said and quickly walked off.

"Um, okay, I guess we'll just wait for him here then." Mario shrugged.

Bowser walked all the way to his castle, getting very sweaty from the heat. He opened the door and saw the Koopalings sitting on the big couch watching TV.

"Hey dad! Where have you been?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, just doing some important errands. Listen you guys, I'm going to be out doing...umm...even more errands with Kammy so I won't likely won't be home until later tonight. So this means that you, Ludwig, are going to be in charge." Bowser instructed.

"YES! Totally awesome!" Ludwig cheered.

"Hey! Why does he get to be in charge!?" Bowser Jr. complained.

"Because he's the oldest, duh! Now you all stay behaved and I BETTER not see a mess here when I come back. Got it!?"

"Yes dad!" They all responded.

"Good. See you later." Bowser then left and shut the door.

"So...pizza party?" Ludwig said.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

Bowser then returned back to the others and they all left with the clue in tow. Will this finally get them some answers?

**4 PM.**

The group returned to Daisy's castle. Nothing seemed to be broken, much to Daisy's relief. (Referring to how Tiny might've broken in her house looking for Daisy)

Daisy showed Goombella her room which had a computer. Goombella got on it and went to Google.

"Okay, let me start off by typing this entire phrase into the search bar. Maybe that will start us off somewhere." Goombella said and did so.

She pressed the search button and all she got was a bunch of Japanese links.

"Damn! I can't read Kanji. Looks like I'll have to do this word by word. This could take a while." Goombella said.

"It's alright. Take all the time you need." Daisy said and went to her bathroom.

She felt a little better, knowing that she found a clue that could help end this mystery. She turned on the faucet and washed her face with cool water, which made her feel totally refreshed.

As she turned around to grab a towel, she screamed as she saw another familiar figure in front of her.

"AHHHH! W-waluigi!?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Waluigi asked.

Daisy growled fiercely at him. "Leave me alone! You're not real! Stop torturting me!"

"When are you ever gonna stop being in denial? I mean, it's not really healthy for you. Add in the stress of being stalked by a killer and some other killer on the loose and what do you get? Well...it's something that's not anywhere close to good, I can tell you that." Waluigi said as she sat on the sink.

"Being in denial? Waluigi...YOU'RE DEAD! The only way this could be real is if you're a ghost and you somehow managed to manifest into pure human physical form." Daisy yelled.

"Well, seeing as how Teketeke was a ghost and was VERY much real, I say that maybe that isn't so much of a stretch, eh?" Waluigi snickered.

Daisy gasped. "Wait a second...Parakarry, Peach, and Wario...are you saying I was speaking to GHOSTS those times?"

Waluigi shrugged. "It's up to you to decide."

"UGH! Why can't you guys just give me some goddamn direct answers instead of leaving me in the dark about all this?" Daisy raised her voice.

"Chill out! Gosh. Seriously Daisy, you are so much more controlling nowadays. Why don't you just go and take a nap. It will be better for you!" Waluigi suggested.

"Sigh...I probably should do that. Wait, hold on a second! Why are you telling me this exactly? Seriously, what do you want from me!? TELL ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Sssshhhh! You don't want the others to hear you yelling to yourself, now do you? Anyways, all I can say is...do you still feel like your trapped in that mental hospital?"

"Now what does that have to do with anything?"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Daisy jumped around in surprise. She immediately got nervous. she turned back around and Waluigi was gone.

Daisy opened the door to see Goombella standing in front of her.

"Um, is everything okay? I heard you talking to yourself?" she asked.

Daisy gulped. "E-everything's just fine! Umm, I'm really tired so I'm just gonna go and take a nap in the guest room!" She then ran out of her room and into the hallway.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all."

**5 PM.**

"Is that goomba girl still looking up the translation for that weird clue?" Lakilulu asked.

"I guess so since she hasn't come out of there and told us anything." Kooper answered.

"Be patient my dear! I assume finding a translation would take a while since it isn't so easy sometimes, even with the internet." Flurrie said.

"Well I for one think this wait had better be worth it." Bowser said as he drank Mushroom-Cola and watched TV.

"It will, trust me you guys! We just gotta have a little faith. I bet that when Goombella is done with the clue, we'll figure out what to do next and the mystery will be over before we know it!" Mario said, trying to brighten the mood.

"But what are we gonna do about the Tiny issue though? I mean, even if we solve this Teketeke mystery, we still have her to deal with!" Jojora pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We'll be prepared for it when the time comes. Tiny seems like one of those girls who can only put up a fight against people her own size." Jurina said as she laid on the couch.

"Um, she took down DK who was almost twice her size." Mario said.

"Well...that's just an exception! There's always exceptions to everything!" Jurina retracted. Mario rolled his eyes at her.

"I just have the strangest feeling that Tiny will be attacking tonight. Or maybe very soon, but only at night time. It makes the most sense to me." Shy Guy said.

"You have a point there. Tiny did control Teketeke and all of the killing was done at night so she'll probably stick with that tradition and keep the killings done at night." Kooper added.

"Just watch you guys, we're all gonna look back on this and laugh at how ridiculous this is becoming." Mario said and started to laugh.

"I don't really see anything funny about a murder case." Kammy said.

Mario stopped laughing. "Well...you know what I mean!"

"I don't think any of us do." Jurina spoke blatantly.

Mario felt a bit stupid after that and a bit embarassed too. Was he starting to go off the deep end?

**6 PM.**

Goombella smiled widely at her paper.

"YES! The translation is finally complete! It also makes sense too, so this should probably work. But...I'm still wondering what it means exactly. It sounds like a chant or a spell of some sort." She said as she re-read the translation a couple of times.

She exited from Google and went to Daisy's homepage, which was Yahoo news. She was about to get up and leave, until she saw something on there that made her heart stop.

Goombella tried to catch her breath, trying to convince herself that what she just saw wasn't real...but it was. Her entire body felt weak.

"No...NO!" She shrieked as she re-read the article title, making sure that it wasn't some sort of mistake.

Gus Chandler Escapes Mushroom City Mental Hospital

Daisy tiredly walked into the living room, where everyone was still at.

"Jeeze girl! You look like you just woke up!" Jojora said.

"I did. I just felt extremely tired a couple hours ago so I just took a nap. Anything exciting happen?" Daisy asked as she walked to her kitchen.

"Nope. Goombella is still translating that clue...which shouldn't be taking this long!" Lakilulu exclaimed. Everyone rolled there eyes at her impatience.

"Other than that, nothing has happened. Hell, even the news is incredibly boring, despite all the crap that's been reported." Bowser said as his eyes were fixed on TV.

Goombella slowly walked into the living room.

"Umm...hey you guys..."

Everyone rose in excitement.

"GOOMBELLA! Did you translate the clue!? Oh please tell me that you did!" Lakilulu said in excitement.

"Y-yeah I did. It's right here..." Goombella slowly responded and handed Kooper the paper.

"Let's see here... it says, **'Evil rise, evil rise. Give all your power to this scythe. In the name of Teketeke.'**" Kooper read outloud.

"HUH? What the hell does that mean?" Jojora asked in confusion.

"Well this doesn't help anything at all! It's just some bogus line!" Kammy yelled.

"No, wait...it sounds like some sort of saying...err, like a chant of some sort. You know in those witchcraft movies where those guys do a repeated chant or spell on someone or something? I think this is what it is!" Daisy said.

"Th-that's what I thought as well. It kinda just screams 'witchcraft' in my opinion." Goombella added.

"Okay? So why would this be written here then? Are you seriously telling me someone used this...writing here as a spell or chant on someone or something!?" Bowser said.

"Well, it actually makes the most sense so far. Maybe someone used this and somehow managed to curse someone and transformed them into Teketeke? I know that sounds unrealistic but I can't really think of anything better." Shy Guy concluded.

"Or maybe they cursed the scythe itself? But...that means that someone must've gotten a hold of the scythe from the place where it was kept at and brought it here." Flurrie added.

Mario and Daisy looked at each other with concerned looks. They both knew that Mario 'changed' into 'Teketeke' once he held the scythe.

"Should we tell them?" Daisy mouthed to Mario.

Mario sighed and scratched his head.

"Hey Goombella, is something wrong? You seem really down." Kooper asked.

"Huh? Me? No no no! I-I'm just fine. This clue just kinda has me overwhelmed." Goombella quickly responded and started sweating. Everyone raised their eyebrow at her.

"Now dear...I know you better than that. Come on, you can tell us anything. Let it out!" Flurrie said.

Goombella sighed and her body starting to shake. "I just read something on the internet...an article...but first...Mario? Flurrie? Shy Guy? You guys remember last year when that guy named Gus stabbed me in the back and tried to kill me?"

The three nodded. "Of course we do! Why?" Shy Guy asked.

Goombella took a few seconds to let it out. "Well...there's something that I didn't tell you. After you guys left me at the hospital in Glitzville the next morning, he came in and...and...tried to kill me again."

Everyone widened their eyes.

"What the! You never told us this!" Mario said.

"I know, I'm so sorry! The reason why I never told you was because I didn't want to bring it up and get all emotional over it! I just didn't want to talk about it...but back to the point here, I read an article on Gus after I was done with the translation and...and he...escaped the Mushroom City Mental Hopsital!"

Everybody gasped.

"Wait a second what!? That's the exact same place I was at before!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Wow, talk about a scary coincidence." Kooper said, still very shocked.

"And the reason why I'm telling you all this and why I'm so freaked out...is because I think he's gonna kill me. He tried to do it once, and I have no doubt that he'll try it again!" Goombella tried to hide in her tears.

"Oh, Goombella..." Jojora ran up to her and hugged her.

Bowser facepalmed himself and heavily sighed. "You cannot be fucking serious right now. So you're telling me that we are not only dealing with a copycat murderer and an escaped killer, we are ALSO dealing with an escaped psycho!? THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS!"

"My god, this chaos never ends!" Lakilulu cried.

"But wait a second, Goombella. Gus doesn't know you're here with us. He still thinks you're in Rogueport. There is literally no chance he'll find you here!" Shy Guy pointed out.

"Yeah, so you shouldn't be all psyched over this. Besides, escaped convicts aren't that hard to kill, you just need to get them in the right place at the right time and BAM! You got them!" Jurina said.

"And you know this how...?" Kammy asked.

"Long story, my friend." Jurina replied.

"While that's true Shy Guy, what am I gonna do when I get back to Rogueport? He'll surely find someway to get back there! That's where he lives..." Goombella said.

Mario ran his hands up his face and through his hair. "Well...we'll deal with it when the time comes, okay? Just don't worry about it for now." It was clear Mario had too much on his mind.

"Sorry to change the subject, but is there anything to eat here, Daisy? I'm starting to become hungry!" Lakilulu complained.

Daisy searched through her refrigerator and freezer. "Yes there is, but it's all healthy stuff...errr...and some are stuff which some of you might not like. You know what? Screw the healthy stuff! Let's order in some pizza! That always makes people feel better, right?"

Everyone was a bit confused by Daisy's sudden change in attitude but shrugged it off at the mention of pizza.

"Well, I'm on a diet...but I suppose a couple slices wouldn't hurt!" Flurrie cheered.

"Fine by me. Just as long as you all don't get anchovies...I HATE THEM!" Bowser raged.

"Ooh ooh! I know this pizza place somewhere downtown where I can get pizza from! I forget the name, but I went there last time I vacationed here and it tasted soooo delicious! Like, literally the best pizza I ever ate! I ate like seven slices and didn't wanna leave!" Jojora said and laughed as she reminisced.

Daisy shrugged. "I don't care where you get it from as long as it's pizza."

"Cool! Um, Mario? Can I drive your van over there? I would ask you to drive me, but you seem worn out." Jojora asked.

And it's true, Mario looked like he hasn't slept in days. His eyes looked drowsy and his hair was messy. "Oh yeah, that's fine. Just be careful with it." He tossed her the keys.

"Can I come? I need to get some fresh air and clear my head about all this." Goombella said, almost begging.

"Sure, why not? We'll be back soon." Jojora said and the two girls left the castle.

At that moment, everyone seemed a bit brighter in the mood.

EOC.

Okay, I fucked up on last chapter's previews. The previews that appeared last chapter will appear NEXT chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. There will also be a death next chapter. Basically, next chapter is when everything will get even more intense and it will escalate from there until the end of the story. Please review.

(And if you're wondering, yes, I used Google Translate for the Japanese words. I'm not really up to par on that language yet.)


	13. Accident

Toady: Yes, I did get a PM from Avenger about the Mole game. I won't be participating though because I'm kinda done with forum games...too many bad memories. XD I'll still watch though!

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

Jojora drove Mario's van to the pizza place with Goombella in tow.

"I still can't believe Gus was in that same mental institution that Daisy was in...and he escaped that mental insitution. This is horrible!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Like we said, don't worry about it too much for now. He won't find you here and I doubt he's gonna find a way to Rogueport. The only way to Rogueport is by boat and it's very expensive to get over there so it's unlikely he has a lot of money on him." Jojora assured.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I really should just calm down about this. My nerves have been the total opposite of calm the past few days now!" Goombella said.

"Well, all of our nerves have been that way too. But I bet you that this case...or cases, will be over by the weekend! After that, we can go on freely and safely with our lives and never look back!" Jojora said with excitement.

The van parked in the parking lot at the pizza place and the girls got out.

**7 PM.**

"So tell me Hunter, how did you exactly steal the scythe from the police station? I mean, surely you couldn't have just walked on in and stole it from some secret case!" Tiny asked, playing with her hair.

Hunter had a concerned look on his face immediately after hearing what she said. "That's...that's none of youe business to know!"

Tiny shot a glare at him. "WHAT!? It is SO my business! Do you not remember ME starting all this Teketeke popularity shit!? Who was the girl that inspired Roy Koopa of all people to do a copycat murder spree over in Rogueport, huh!? THIS GIRL, RIGHT HERE!"

"I just don't see why you wanna know so badly! What's done is done. No need for questioning." Hunter said and looked away from her.

"And I just don't see why you can't TELL ME! What, you really think I'm just gonna blab it out to the world? I'm not that stupid, thank you! Also, how the hell did you manage to get that spell to 'curse' the scythe? I doubt you managed to do that all on your own!"

Hunter started getting frustrated with her. "No, I don't think you're stupid. Can we please just let this go now?"

"Not until you tell me how you did all this crap!"

"Sigh...FINE! If you really wanna know...while traveling through Underground Rogueport, I went as deep as 'underground' as I could, just for the hell of it. When I got to the deepest point I could, I met this guy named Merloon. He is supposedly the evil brother of the Merlon family and was banished away by the people of Rogueport years ago, calling him the 'Gift from the Devil'. He told me he could do evil and powerful things, beyond anyone's belief. Then this whole idea immediately sprung up in my head...that was the idea for what I did with the scythe. I asked him if we could bring the Teketeke scythe to me from the police station. He said 'Yes' of course, but I had to pay him 100 coins to do it. Luckily I brought my money with me so I paid him and said to come back tomorrow to retrieve the scythe. So I come back to the same place the next day and presto! The scythe is there. I asked him in the world he got it, and he just gave me a really disturbing laugh. I then have this other idea of 'cursing' the scythe, trying to be a little more original in my little plan. I ask him if he could 'curse' the scythe for me so I could cause a lot of controversy with it. He agreed to do it, but I had to pay him another 100 coins. I paid him and got out a piece of paper completely out of thin air, and gave it to me. He told me the curse will go in effect once I say the chant. Fast forward to me getting into Mushroom Woods. I set the scythe down, said the chant and tossed the paper away. There, are you happy now?"

Tiny gazed at him in shock and amazement.

"Wow! You are so bad, you know that?" She laughed. "Pretty impressive though. You are an evil genius."

Hunter smirked. "I try, I try."

"Oh! Also, Hunter, tonight when I go to Daisy's place, I'm going to need a disguise of some sort while I walk over there. You know, just in case?"

"A disguise? Ergh...really now?"

"Do you WANT me to get caught by the police!? I can't risk it, Hunter! I need a disguise!"

"Alright, alright! I'll look around the neighborhood and see if I can find something. I'll be back soon."

And then he left.

**8 PM.**

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! SOOOOOOOOO DAMN GOOD!" Lakilulu shrieked in excitement as she took a bite out of her extremely cheesy pizza.

"You like it, eh? I knew you would. No one can resist the lovable favor of pizza from Central Square Pizza Shack!" Jojora laughed.

"...It's alright." Bowser arrogantly said, finishing off his piece.

"Come on Bowser, you totally like it. Admit it! I can tell from your body language." Jurina laughed and gave him a smuggy smirk.

Bowser growled at her and turned away.

"Thanks for getting this, Jojora. Pizza makes me happy, to be perfectly honest. It's just so good and tasty and irresistable...it's heaven." Daisy said in awe.

"Couldn't agree more, dearie!" Flurrie added.

As some of them were watching TV, a news report suddenly came on which caught the attention of most of them. Bowser turned up the volume.

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. Gus Chandler, formed resident of Rogueport, has escaped the Mushroom City Mental Hospital and is currently somewhere on the loose. He is considered dangerous and criminally insane. -a picture of Gus shows up on the screen- If you see a person that looks like this man, do NOT come into contact with him. Report your sightings to the police and they will handle the rest. It seems like Mushroom City can't ever get rid of it's criminal drama. Will it ever end? Will it become worse? Only time is going to tell. This is Toadana Melton reporting from Channel 64 News."

"Wow, so you were right about that freak escaping the mental hospital!" Kammy said.

Goombella sighed at the hearing of the news. She didn't want to be reminded of it. That literally just killed the mood.

Kooper noticed her depression over it. "Um...let's change to another channel, shall we?"

**MIDNIGHT**

Tiny checked herself out in a dirty mirror, making sure that her disguise looked decent. She was wearing a black hair wig with yellow streaks, a white shirt with something written in some foreign language in blue on it, and a blue skirt. She then put a pair of fancy sunglasses on.

She was definitely satisfied with how she looked. She almost couldn't recognize herself.

"It's midnight now. Time to make my way over there and begin the fun." Tiny said with an evil smirk.

"You go on ahead. I'll stay behind and make sure no one is following you. Your disguise looks great by the way." Hunter said, also smirked.

"Fine by me. Don't wait too long though! You don't wanna miss this epic showdown!" Tiny said and exited the warehouse.

* * *

Jurina paced back and forth. "Alright, 4 hours have gone by and absolutely nothing has happened. Where the hell is that bitch? What's taking her so long?"

"You make it sound like you WANT her to come here." Shy guy pointed out.

"No, I don't! I'm just tired from waiting in suspense!" Jurina angrily replied.

"Calm down Mrs. I-Need-To-Kill-A-Criminal-ASAP, she'll probably attack way later in the night when she thinks we'll be sleeping and be defenseless and such." Bowser said.

"Bowser has a point. If Tiny IS really gonna go through with this, she'll do it at like 3 in the morning, not at midnight since it would be easier for someone to...uhh...kill someone." Kooper said.

"Who said that she was gonna come here anyways!? Haven't you guys even CONSIDERED that maybe she won't even bother coming here and just decide to hide out in some other place?" Kammy asked.

"Kammy, I was the one that yelled at her and got into an argument with her before she got sent to the hospital! It makes perfect sense if she'll come back and try to kill us! We have to be safe!" Daisy exclaimed in worry.

"Yes, it is better to be safe than sorry!" Flurrie added again.

"Then there's also the problem with the Teketeke thing...have we even decided what we're gonna do about that?" Shy Guy asked everyone.

"I don't think so. Have we? I mean...I can remember all of us talking about it a lot, but we haven't really done anything about it aside from getting that weird translation chant thing." Jojora said.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, we didn't really decide what we're gonna do about that. I guess we just got caught up in all this drama that we kinda pushed it aside." Kooper said with a confused look.

"Well I personally find it better if we focus on one thing at a time. Right now, we're dealing with the Tiny situation so we'll go with that for now. After that, whatever happens with Tiny, we'll focus on the Teketeke killer. After that, if something actually DOES happen with Gus, we'll focus on him." Flurrie explained.

Mario and Daisy looked at each other yet again.

"We seriously need to tell them about the scythe being cursed or whatever. We've been putting it off for way too long now." Daisy whispered.

Mario sighed. "You're right. We have to tell them."

As Mario was about to make his announcement, Jurina cut him off.

"I'm gonna go outside and patrol around. Anyone wanna come?" She asked as she took a knife with her.

Everyone gave her freaked out and confused looks.

"You wanna go OUT THERE!? At this time of night with 3 maniacs on the loose!? Hell to the no!" Lakilulu yelled.

Jurina rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself, princess. Bowser! You're tough, you should join me!"

"I don't think so. I don't wanna risk getting hurt by some criminal murderer who's mind is probably haywire from all the crap she's seen." Bowser insulted.

"Oh...so you're scared then? It's okay, I understand. Some people just can't handle it." Jurina said with a snicker.

"Okay, what is your deal!? Why the hell are you acting like you're the best person in this room!? Just because you helped solve mruder cases and all that shit, doesn't make you some leader with a huge load of over-confidence! Get over yourself!" Bowser lashed.

"Alright, calm down you two! Jesus...we don't need any more drama as it is!" Daisy yelled and got in the middle.

"...I'll go with you, Jurina." Mario suddenly spoke.

Daisy whipped her head toward him and gasped.

"Mario? Excellent. You'd probably be the most helpful in my 'patrol' anyways...well, besides Bowser of course, but he's too scared to come along." Jurina eyed Bowser, who crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm only doing it in hopes of finding Tiny or another clue and speeding up this mess." Mario stated and began to walk towards the door.

Jurina shrugged. "Fine by me. We'll be back soon guys." And the two left.

"That girl is just ASKING to get hurt. God, she's worse than Mario!" Kammy whispered.

"I know, right!? I don't understand why she's helping out here. She'll probably have a mental breakdown once Tiny or the Teketeke killer shows up and end up trying to kill all of us too. I've seen it happen in movies, you know." Bowser whispered back.

"Yeah. I don't trust her one bit."

* * *

Mario and Jurina were walking out on the streets. The night was warm and completely silent.

"Feels so weird walking out in the city with no cars around. It's like the place is abandoned...even though it isn't, obviously." Jurina said as she looked at the buildings and stores that surrounded them.

"I guess..." Was all that Mario replied.

"So, what's the real reason you came out here with me, M?" Jurina asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Come on, I heard it in the tone of your voice when you gave me that bogus explanation why you wanted to come. Now tell me!" Jurina demanded playfully.

"Alright, fine! I came with you because...I wanted to apologize how I acted towards you a few days ago in the van. I was completely out of line." Mario explained, trying not to look at her.

Jurina shrugged. "It's no big deal. I've dealt with worse people, trust me."

As they were walking, a girl was walking quickly in their direction and shoved through them.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Jurina yelled. The girl didn't respond, she just kept walking.

"Well that was really rude." Mario scowled.

"And who the hell wears shades at night? Also, what's up with the stupid pink streaks? Those do NOT look good on black hair!" Jurina insulted.

"Forget about her. Let's keep going..."

The two kept walking and soon got into the more dangerous and ghetto part of the city.

"Jurina, I have a question...do you ever think that maybe you should take a break from all these murder cases?"

"Now what makes you say that!?"

"Well, because...you risk getting into danger and getting killed each time. That, and it MUST make a toll on your mind..."

"Are you saying I'm fucked in the head!?"

"NO NO NO! I mean...seeing all these deaths and cases can't be good for someone mentally...even emotionally. It can't be good for ANYONE's state of mind. You know what I'm saying?"

Jurina looked at him in anger and confusion. It took her a minute to respond.

"...Look, just worry about what YOU do, M. Don't be concerned about me."

"I have a right to be concerned, though."

Jurina glared at him again. It was obvious she was getting more ticked off by the second.

Suddenly, a loud glass smash was heard from across the street. The two turned to where they thought the sound was coming from.

"Hey...isn't that your motel, there?" Mario asked.

"Yeah...it is. That alley right there though..." Jurina pointed, thinking that's where the glass sound came from.

The two quickly crossed the street and ran to the alley.

Jurina pulled out her knife. "Hello? Who's there!? Show yourself!"

Mario started to get nervous. "...H-hello?"

Jurina stepped forward a bit, trying to see through the alley's darkness. "Jesus, it's so dark in there! You can barely see a single thing. Why are all the lights off?"

"A-are you gonna go in there?" Mario asked.

Jurina turned to him. "Of course I will! Who do you think I am?"

Mario looked away from her, noticing a figure running towards them.

"WHAT THE!?"

Jurina jumped around and wildly stabbed the figure in the chest. The person immediately fell to the ground with the knife still stuck in them.

They both quickly realized that the person was not Tiny. It was a random toad girl.

Mario screamed and almost fell down. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?"

Jurina kept her eyes widened and jaw opened. "I...I'm sorry! She totally came out of nowhere!"

"My god...we...WE HAVE TO GO TO THE POLICE!" Mario yelled.

"WHAT!? NO! We can't do that!" Jurina yelled back.

"Why the hell not!? You just killed an innocent girl, Jurina! You can't just let that go so easily!"

"Because if we do go...I'll tell the police you were in on it."

Mario dropped his jaw and backed away from her.

"Wha...WHAT!? You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. I DON'T want to become like those useless and pathetic criminals that end up in prison for the rest of their lives. No chance. I do NOT want to become like them! DO YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING!?"

"My goodness...you really ARE insane!"

Jurina clenched her fists and looked like she was ready to attack him.

"Get out of here Mario. NOW." She ordered.

"What!? But...but..."

"I SAID GO! And if you DARE go to the police station...you'll definitely regret it."

Mario had no choice but to run away from her. He didn't look back.

Jurina kneeled down to the girl's body and took the knife out of her.

"God...what a disaster." She whispered.

Jurina didn't know what to do next. She felt angry. She felt sad. She felt confused. She felt scared. Too many emotions and thoughts going through her head. But the biggest of all is that she couldn't believe she just killed an innocent person. She refused to accept it...but she had to. All her life, all she killed was criminals, only if she had to. Never an innocent person.

As Jurina was quickly pacing back and forth, she saw someone walking right towards her.

"Hello. You seem familiar!" Hunter greeted.

Jurina gave him a smug look. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just happened to be around and then I saw you. You do remember me, right?" Hunter gave her a smirk.

"Yeah...you're Hunter, right? Mario's friend?" Jurina asked.

"Yep, that's me. Though, I'm not really his friend...more like an acquaintance." Hunter said.

"Oh. Alright then. So, what are you doing around here?" Jurina asked.

"I could be asking you the same question, and I see you had a little accident here..." Hunter looked at the girl's dead body.

"It wasn't my fault! She came out of nowhere and surprised me!"

"Heh, that's what I said to the police last year about my brother..."

"What!?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother? You...killed him?"

"I believe I've said too much. I should get going now..."

Jurina pulled him back. "NO WAIT! I wanna hear your story..."

"You really wanna know?"

"Y-yes and...wow, you really got nice muscles..." Jurina started touching Hunter all over his arms, chest and torso.

"I work out a lot. You have nice hair."

Jurina couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. So...um...back to the story..."

"Awww, do we really have to go into that? I'd rather do something else..." Hunter got even closer to Jurina.

"L-like what?"

"I think you know. Do you?"

"Yes...yes I do!"

Hunter and Jurina then started kissing madly and passionately.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Mario stood in front of the police station._

_"Should I really go in there and tell them...?" He asked himself._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_Tiny sat up in a tree branch in Daisy's front yard._

_"Just gotta wait for the perfect moment to strike..." Tiny said._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

_Mario entered the castle in relief of finally getting back inside from the night._

_"Welcome back!" Said the others happily. Goombella and Flurrie gave a great sigh of relief that he made it back alive._

_But, he then spotted Jurina walking out of the hallway with Daisy._

_"How the hell did she get here before me...?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

_"I got a really bad feeling about this, you guys..." Bowser Jr. said._

_"Same here. We NEED to call dad right away! This just can't be good!" Larry shrieked._

EOC.

There is going to be a TON of deaths next chapter. Next chapter will have the intensity, shock and suspense rise up even more. Please review.


	14. Scythe

Just realized I made a mistake last chapter. When Jurina said 'pink streaks' it was suppose to be 'yellow streaks'.

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Wendy Larry Ludwig Iggy Morton Lemmy Bowser Jr. Bowser Kammy Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

Jurina and Hunter were back in the warehouse. They were putting their clothes back on after having done 'you-know-what'.

Jurina couldn't help but smile. "That was great. It really settled me down."

"Same here! So...are you one of the good guys or the bad guys?" Hunter suddenly asked.

Jurina's smile quickly faded away. "W-why do you ask that?"

"Because you seem very troubled yet strong. I saw it in your eyes when I first saw you in Mario's van. And then you go kill that poor girl...it really has me thinking." Hunter said, not bothering to face her.

"I told you, it was an accident!" Jurina yelled and stomped her feet.

"Woah, okay! My mistake. No need to get all aggressive now." Hunter laughed.

"But...I...well...I'm not one of the bad guys. I've helped solve a lot of murder cases, you know, and killed a few criminals." Jurina said.

"Ah, I was right! You are strong. But, doesn't it get tiring playing the 'good guy' role all of the time? Don't you wish you could be the bad guy for one night?" Hunter said and smirked.

"N-no! I don't wanna end up like those criminals I've killed and caught. I can't..."

"Who says you have to? All you have to do is not get caught. And you don't even have to create this big murder massacre either."

"But...that girl that I accidentally killed. I FEEL like a criminal even though it was on accident. And I don't wanna get caught for it too!"

"Well, there you go. You just admitted to me that you'd like to be a bad guy for once." Hunter laughed again.

"What!? I NEVER SAID THAT! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Jurina got in his face.

"You said it yourself, Jurina! You feel like a criminal and you don't wanna get caught! Do I also have to mention that you never said you were a 'good guy'? You just said you weren't one of the bad guys." Hunter pointed out.

Jurina glared at him and started breathing in and out heavily.

"...FINE! I...I didn't like that I liked the feeling of killing an innocent person." She admitted.

Hunter perked up. "Wow! So you ARE tired of playing the good guy role, huh? Didn't fool me one bit!"

"It just seems wrong though! But...when I killed her...I just got this sudden rush flowing throughout my body. I've never felt that way in my entire life! It felt like I was free..." Jurina said and smiled began.

"And you want that 'free' feeling again, don't you?" Hunter asked.

"I...I don't know." Jurina hesitated.

"Yes you do. I know you do. Your mouth says 'no', but your eyes say 'yes'. Don't try to deny it now."

"...I do want that feeling again." Jurina whispered.

Hunter nodded. "And you can re-experience it by helping me and Tiny Kong out."

Jurina loudly gasped. "Y-YOU'RE INVOLVED WITH HER!?"

"Yes, I am. Tiny has already headed down to Daisy's castle. I'm not sure if she's started her killing yet, but I doubt she can do it all by herself. You can make this go by even faster if you help out, Jurina." Hunter offered.

Jurina looked away from them, clearly thinking hard.

"Come on! You want to re-experience that 'rush', right? Well, this is a free and easy opportunity to do it."

Jurina then looked back at him.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Mario ran and ran and ran. He didn't stop until he finally ran out of breath and had to calm himself down.

He couldn't believe that Jurina just killed someone. An innocent person. He hadn't seen an innocent person die right in front of him in such a long time.

There was no way he could trust Jurina now. She had gone to the dark side. What makes the situation even worse is that, there are now 4 people he has to look out for. Jurina, Tiny, possibly Gus, and the Teketeke killer that murdered the girl a while ago. He NEVER had to deal with this much stress and fear in his entire life.

As Mario caught his breath, he looked up and noticed that he coincidentally stopped in front of a police station.

"Should I really go in there and tell them..." he asked himself. Jurina specifically told him not to, but what would happen if he really did? Jurina said he would regret it. But what would she do though? Kill him? Kill his friends? There were too many possibilities.

Mario stepped forward a few steps, but then hesitated.

"I...I CAN'T DO IT!" he cried and ran back towards Daisy's castle.

* * *

Tiny sat up in a tree branch in Daisy's front yard.

"Just gotta wait for the perfect moment to strike..." Tiny said.

She could see some of the people through the big window. She felt a bit nervous about doing this attack, but at the same time, she wanted to do it. She wanted to cause chaos and crime because that's just who she is.

Also at the same time, she was starting to get impatient because of something missing.

"Goddamnit! Where the hell is Hunter at!? He should've been here by now!" She angrily yelled, but quickly covered her mouth as soon as she saw Mario walk to the front door of the castle.

"Oh...it's Mario...heh heh, he's next after Daisy. Then the rest will go." she smirked.

"Tiny? That you up there?" Hunter quietly called out.

Tiny looked away from the castle and looked down. "Hunter! Where the fuck have you been!?"

"Sorry! I got caught up into...something...yeah. Anyways, there's a girl named Jurina. She has long black hair, and she wants to help us with these murders." Hunter explained.

"Long black hair...? Oh, I think I saw her already go in. But why would she want to help out though?" Tiny asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Basically, she wanted to be a bad guy for once and I convinced to help us out with the killings."

Tiny gave him an unsure look. "Umm, alright then. But if she does anything suspicious then she's going down!"

* * *

Mario entered the castle in relief of finally getting back inside from the night.

"Welcome back!" Said the others happily. Goombella and Flurrie gave a great sigh of relief that he made it back alive.

But, he then spotted Jurina walking out of the hallway with Daisy.

"How the hell did she get here before me...?"

"Mario...I need to talk to you. Privately." Daisy stated with a very serious face.

Mario noticed Jurina look at him for a split second and then sat down with the others.

"Wait, Daisy! What did she-"

"NOW!" Daisy yelled, which made everyone jump.

Mario started sweating again. What could've Jurina done that made Daisy mad at him? This girl was starting to ruin everything now!

Mario followed Daisy out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"Geez, what the hell was all that about?" Kammy asked.

"Yeah...Jurina? What did you tell Daisy?" Jojora asked.

"Oh, it will all be explained once she comes out with Mario again." Jurina said and winked at Bowser. Bowser gave her a disgusted look and turned away.

The two went into Daisy's room. Daisy immediately shut the door right after Mario entered.

Mario sighed and faced Daisy, preparing for the worst.

Daisy crossed her arms. "So, Jurina tells me that you've killed a girl!?"

Mario gasped. "WH-WHAT!?"

* * *

Lemmy sighed to himself as he laid in his bed. It's weird, he felt tired but he just couldn't get to sleep. He supposed it didn't help the fact that his siblings were being loud outside of his room.

He suddenly got an idea. He remembered how he woke up last morning in Mushroom Woods, next to some scythe. He still wonders how he ended up there. But he had this weird feeling that it had something to do with the scythe. He dismissed it at first, but he had never seen this scythe before so it was odd how he woke up next to it.

Figuring he probably had nothing to lose, he got out of bed, went through his drawers and got his flashlight, and sneaked out of his room by using the window. He then ran all the way to Mushroom Woods as fast as he could with the flashlight guiding his way.

"Let's see...I think it was over here!" Lemmy said to himself and ran to where he thought the scythe was at...IF it was still there, of course.

Even though it was night time and silent, the woods didn't really scare Lemmy. He didn't become scared for a second while running through the woods.

But that all changed once Lemmy finally found what he was looking for. The scythe, right in front of him. The scythe part itself was silver and had a glaring reflect from the flashlight. The handle part was all black. Basically a generic description of a grim reaper's scythe.

He kneeled down and took a closer look at it.

"Hmmm...there's no labels on it or anything. So I guess someone made this all by themselves? Still though...why was this next to me when I woke up? Someone couldn't have just placed it here while I was sleeping...that makes no sense!"

Lemmy grabbed the scythe. He gasped as he felt an overwhelming energy run throughout his body.

"What...WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He yelled. His body felt like it was being taken over by something. He felt weak and strange.

He dropped to the ground and laid there for a minute. Lemmy got up again and stared at his scythe. He made an evil little smirk.

* * *

The rest of the Koopalings were in the living room playing Monopoly.

Bowser Jr. rolled a five and moved his piece to the chance space.

"Ooh! Chance space, chance space! I had better get a good card!" Bowser Jr. said, all psyched out.

Wendy picked up the chance card and read it outloud. "Go directly to jail. Do not collect $200 if you pass GO." Everyone else laughed.

"WHAT? NO! I hate going to jail! That's the least fun place to be!" Bowser Jr. angrily said and moved his piece to the jail spot.

"Speaking of jail...do any of you still think about Roy?" Ludwig asked.

Everyone stopped laughing and smiling.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about him." Morton said in seriousness.

"I know, I know! It's just...I still can't get over the fact that he was the copycat murderer in Rogueport. It's really bizarre..." Ludwig shook his head.

"Well, congratulations. You just ruined the entire mood of the game." Iggy said and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry! I just think it's weird how we all want to forget that that ever happened! I mean, he's our brother! Don't you guys miss him, despite all of that?" Ludwig asked.

Nobody replied. Silence took over the entire room. It was obvious everyone was thinking hard about Roy with those serious looks on their faces, but no one wanted to admit it.

"...I'm gonna go check on Lemmy." Larry said and left the living room.

Bowser Jr. growled. "You see what you do, Ludwig!? You just ruined the entire night! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut for once in your life!?"

"Oh look who's talking! I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here from that annoying voice of yours!" Ludwig retorted.

"Will both of you just stop!? PLEASE! This doesn't need to get any worse than it already does!" Wendy said.

Larry ran back to the others. "YOU GUYS! LEMMY ISN'T IN HIS ROOM!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Wait hold on a second! Are you sure he's not in the bathroom?" Iggy asked for clarification.

"Dude, no he isn't in there! If he was, we would've heard the door speaking! You know how noisy these stupid doors can be!" Larry pointed out.

"He must've sneaked out then. But why? Why at this time at night?" Morton asked.

"I have no idea, but we can't let him be out there by himself at this time of night. It's too risky!" Ludwig said then ran to the front door and opened it.

"LEMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He called out as loud as he could. He could barely see anything from where he was at.

"I don't see what the big deal is though! He probably just went out for a walk. Plus, I highly doubt anything bad happened to him." Wendy said and checked her nails.

"YOU FOOL! Do you not remember that news report about Tiny Kong escaping the hospital and being on the loose!? There's a chance she's around our place right now and she could get Lemmy!" Iggy said.

"Why the hell would she come here though!? I mean seriously, we've BARELY interacted with Tiny all these years! There is no way she'll come over here. I refuse to believe it." Wendy crossed her arms.

"Well gee, how about the fact that...THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE TO ESCAPE THE POLICE!? We're isolated from the fucking city! The police RARELY search over here! It would be a good place for an escaped criminal to hide out at! Quit being so arrogant." Morton added.

"LEMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ludwig called out again, a bit scared to go further out.

"I got a really bad feeling about this, you guys..." Bowser Jr. said.

"Same here. We NEED to call dad right away! This can't be good!" Larry shrieked.

"As much as I love dad and all, what the hell is he gonna do!? If he can't defeat Mario, then I HIGHLY doubt he'll defeat Tiny! Quick, what's the number for 911!?" Iggy yelled as he ran to the phone.

Larry scratched his head. "I hope to god that was just a joke."

Wendy then couldn't help but notice something outside where Ludwig was at.

"Ludwig...what is that running towards you!?" She yelled. Everyone looked to Ludwig.

"Huh?" Was all Ludwig said in reply. He turned around to see Lemmy dashing towards him at an incredibly fast speed.

"Oh, Lemmy! There you are! Wait...why are you carrying a-"

**SLICE!**

Ludwig's blood and guts splashed out inside the doorway and everyone screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, LEMMY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Morton screamed and fell over the table. He saw Lemmy run up to him and swung his scythe.

_**SLICE!**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Wendy screamed as she got Morton's blood all over here and ran to the kitchen.

"SHIT, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he ran like hell out of the castle.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" Larry yelled and immediately saw Lemmy head right towards him.

"LARRY, IN HERE!" Iggy shouted and dragged Larry into Iggy's room and shut the door and locked it.

That didn't stop Lemmy though as he swung his scythe and stabbed through the door. He was gonna swing again, until he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

Wendy was throwing out as much stuff as she could from the bottom cabinet so she could hide in it. She then noticed from the corner of her eye that Lemmy was standing at the entrance.

She screamed again and pushed herself into the cabinet. Lemmy ran to her and swung his scythe again, managing to slice off her foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" She cried loud in pain. However, she managed to fit her whole body in so Lemmy couldn't get her. She could hear Lemmy growl and heard him stomp away.

She looked down at her leg and cried even more as her left foot was completely gone and all that there was left was her leg bleeding out excessively from the bottom.

But she then saw something just as worse...a cockroach. It was crawling up her other leg which made her scream again and fall out of the cabinet.

She then looked up, only to see that Lemmy came back for her. The only thing Wendy could do now was just scream again and cry even more.

_**SLICE!**_

Larry and Iggy were hiding under the bed.

"God, this is so fucked up! I seriously can't believe all of that crazy shit just happened!" Iggy shrieked.

"I know! But, could you believe that Lemmy did all of that though!? What the fuck has gotten into him!?" Larry said.

"I don't know, but...WAIT A SECOND! Lemmy had a scythe...and he sliced Ludwig and Morton in half...my god, that's it! He's the Teketeke copycat killer!" Iggy gasped in realization.

"What? No! There's no way he could be it!" Larry replied.

"Dude, did you not just see what happened!? HE HAS TO BE IT! THERE IS NO OTHER EXPLANATION!"

Larry started to sob. "Okay okay. I just wanna know why he would do this, though...he became like Roy..."

"Maybe he wanted to finish what Roy started back in Rogueport? Like, do a murder rampage without getting killed or caught?" Iggy suggested.

"I don't know...I just don't know!" Larry angrily pounded his fist on the floor.

"Damn...I just realized something."

"What?"

"We should've hid out in Lemmy's room. He has a window and we could've escaped from there."

"Well, we might still be able to make it if we go now..."

A loud bang was heard on the door.

"Or not."

Lemmy stabbed through the door again, breaking more of it. He kept on breaking and destroying it until he could finally fit reach the doorknob and open the door.

Larry and Iggy both covered their mouths so they wouldn't be able to make a sound.

They saw Lemmy's feet slowly walking towards the bed. Larry and Iggy got more and more nervous and scared by the second.

Then Lemmy stopped in front of the bed. He didn't do anything for about a minute.

Larry and Iggy both knew they were done for since Lemmy was right there, at their hiding spot.

Lemmy suddenly flipped the bed over in surprising strength. The two koopalings screamed at the sudden move, then Larry quickly got up and got out of there, but Iggy was too slow to move.

_**SLICE!**_

Larry crazily screamed as he ran out the hallway and into the living room. He tried to ignore the bloody mess around him as best as he could.

He was close to getting outside, where he could hopefully find Bowser Jr. and hide out together.

"Almost there...almost-"

_**SLICE!**_

Larry was sliced the second he stepped foot out the castle. His top half flinged far ahead while his bottom half just dropped to the ground with all of his intestines spilling out.

Bowser Jr. reached Mushroom Woods, but he was incredibly tired, scared and sweating. He stopped by a tree to catch his breath.

"That...-pant- was the scariest...-pant- thing I've ever...-pant- seen in my entire life!" He said to himself.

He dropped to the ground and started to cry. He only saw Ludwig and Morton die, but he wasn't sure about everyone else. For all he knew, he was the only one alive.

Bowser Jr. opened his eyes and focused his vision a bit more...only to see Lemmy standing in front of him.

He gasped and stood up. "Lemmy...please stop! Why are you doing this!? We didn't do anything to you to deserve this! JUST STOP!"

But of course, Lemmy didn't reply. He just kept on glaring at the poor and defenseless koopa.

Bowser Jr. didn't say anything either. He just kept running on away from Lemmy. However, he wasn't running fast as his legs were very tired. He quickly tripped to the ground and turned over on his back.

All he saw from his vision was the sky filled with billions of stars and the tops of the trees. It actually seemed peaceful and nice, despite the situation at hand.

Then Lemmy came into his view and held up his scythe. Bowser Jr. didn't scream or cry, he just gulped and braced for the impact.

**Slice.**

EOC.

See? Told you there would be a ton of deaths. Anyways, there will be no previews this time as next chapter will be the climax you've all been waiting for so I don't want to spoil anything at all. Please review.


	15. Showdown Part 1

Great...I just realized I made yet ANOTHER mistake last chapter. Larry was suppose to say "We would've heard the door squeaking!" NOT speaking (Since doors don't speak, duh!) and Ludwig was suppose to say "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here who gets headaches from that annoying voice of yours!". I'm bad at proofreading...but anyways, here is the climax chapter, which will be cut into two parts.

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Shy Guy Lemmy Bowser Kammy Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Lakilulu Jurina Hunter

"She...she told you that I killed a girl!?" Mario said in complete shock.

"Yep. That's what she told me." Daisy said, still having that serious look on her face with arms crossed.

"Daisy...no, you have to believe me! She was the one that killed that girl, NOT ME! We were near an alley because we heard a noise and this girl came out of nowhere, which startled us, which made Jurina accidentally stab her!" Mario frantically explained.

"I know." Daisy replied.

"And also, I think she- wait, you KNOW!?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I know. Mario...Jurina isn't a very good liar. I knew she was the one that did it instead." Daisy confirmed.

Mario smiled and gave Daisy a hug. "Oh thank you so much for believing me! I was so scared for a second there."

"It's no problem." Daisy replied and broke the hug off. "So, umm, did you find Tiny?"

Mario sighed in sudden disappointment. "Nope. Not a single trace. Well, we PROBABLY would've found something if all that crap hadn't happened!"

"I see..." Daisy nodded and rubbed her chin.

"Daisy? Are you okay? You look like you're dying to tell me something." Mario pointed out.

Daisy turned to him and shook her head. "No no! I don't have anything to say."

Mario raised his eyebrow. "Come on Daisy, I know you. Spit it out!"

Daisy hesitated to speak. "It's just that...when Jurina told me that you killed someone...I briefly believed her."

"You did?" Mario questioned.

"Yes. I did. It wasn't until after we were done talking that I stopped believing her. Ever since a few days ago, my mind has gone totally haywire. I've been seeing ghosts of our dead friends and I'm hesitant to trust anyone in our group, especially Jurina right now!"

"Wait...ghosts? Oh, you talked about that a while ago. You said you were talking to Wario...and Peach..." Mario struggled to say Peach's name.

"I know, but it wasn't just them. There was also Parakarry and Waluigi. Parakarry told me basically not to trust you and Waluigi asked me if I felt like I was still in that mental hospital. But...I triumphed over them. I think. I trust you. Not Jurina. I now realize that those 'ghosts' were just me being paranoid and wanting to pretend my friends are still alive somehow. I finally conquered them!" Daisy explained in excitement and hugged Mario again.

"Wait...you saw Parakarry and Waluigi!? That's extremely weird but if you think you're over all that now, then congratulations to you I guess?" Mario said, not really sure of how to respond to Daisy's whacky statement.

Daisy faced Mario again. "You know, yesterday I was THIS close to going back to the mental hospital. I actually thought it would even be safer than staying here, because here, Tiny can get me easily but in a mental hospital, you can't. But I didn't though. I'm sick of being afraid and paranoid all the time! If Tiny really is going to try to kill me soon, then so be it but, I'm ready for her, I can promise you that."

Mario couldn't help but smile at Daisy's sudden growth and courage. "Nice! It's so good to see the old Daisy back. I really did miss her."

Daisy laughed. "So did I. I mean, the old Daisy wouldn't be easily scared of some bitch that might not even kill her. Oh god, what a year it has been!"

"Right. But, um, sorry to change subjects so quickly, what are we gonna do about Jurina?" Mario asked in slight desperation.

"Oh, Jurina! That's right. Well, we obviously can't trust her and I'm deciding on whether or not to tell everyone else about all of this." Daisy said while pacing back and forth.

"Let's just go back out there for now. We don't everyone to start getting worried and causing panic." Mario suggested.

"Errr, I think they are kind of worried after that mini-fiasco I made a few minutes ago..." Daisy laughed again.

The two exited the room and went back into the living room.

"So, what were you two lovebirds talking about?" Bowser asked.

Daisy sneered at him. "Knock it off, Bowser. It was private matters, totally unrelated to what's happening."

As Mario walked over to the couch, he glared at Jurina. Jurina looked back at him, clearly trying her hardest not to smile.

"So Jurina told us that you guys found absolutely nothing, right?" Kooper asked to Mario. He turned to Kooper.

"Is that the only thing she told you?" he asked back.

"What? Um, yes. It was." Kooper replied, making a weird face.

"Oh...good." Mario said and went back to glaring at Jurina.

Goombella couldn't help but notice the awkwardness going on. "Uhhhh did something happen when you two were out there?"

Jurina shook her head. "Nope. Not a thing." She was still staring at Mario.

"Are you sure, dearie? It just seems like you two are holding something back from us." Flurrie said.

Daisy started to get nervous. She felt odd knowing what really happened while everyone else didn't.

"Why do you two keep staring at each other!? You guys get in a fight or kiss or something!?" Kammy yelled, demanding some answers.

"Do you really wanna know?" Jurina asked, still not taking her eyes off Mario.

"Guys, if something bad DID happen, you know you can tell us. I'm sure all of us would understand." Shy Guy intervened.

Lakilulu yawned. "I'm so tired! Nothing has happened at all tonight. Is it okay if I just go home?"

"No! Stay here. I'm going to announce something to you all right now and you all need to know about it." Jurina said and stood up.

"She wouldn't..." Daisy whispered.

"Jurina, it's something bad isn't it? I can tell by the look of your face. What the hell happened out there!?" Jojora loudly asked.

Jurina sighed and smiled a bit. "Everyone...Mario-"

**SMASH!**

Everyone screamed and fell over by the sudden crash of the window near everyone. A familiar person then jumped through the opening.

"Hello Daisy. Miss me?" Tiny asked while getting out a knife from her pocket.

Lakilulu suddenly screamed and Tiny shut her up by slitting her throat which splattered blood all over Mario.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goombella screamed and ran to the hallway.

"GET HER!" Mario yelled while wiping the blood off his face.

Bowser picked Tiny up and was about to strangle her until Tiny stabbed him in the arm.

"YOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bowser yelled and fell over.

Tiny kicked Kammy in the jaw then punched Jojora. She was basically on a crazy rampage. She swiped her knife at Mario but managed to dodge it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Mario screamed then charged into her. He rammed into her so hard that they both crashed into the front door and landed outside.

The others all ran outside to see what was happening.

"JURINA! You're tough, you have to help out Mario! You're one of the few here that could probably kill her!" Jojora said as she held her head in pain.

"Yeah...I'll...I'll do that..." Jurina replied as if she was completely out of the zone. Jojora dragged her outside.

Mario repeatedly punched Tiny in the face, making her nose and mouth more bloody with each punch.

"AHHHHH!" Mario suddenly screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He rolled over beside Tiny and saw Hunter standing over him with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Hey there Mario. What a coincidence that we meet up again, eh?" Hunter said.

"You...YOU'RE WITH HER!?" Mario yelled in shock.

"Mario, who the fuck is this guy!?" Daisy asked.

Hunter turned to Daisy. "Oh, hello there! You must be Princess Daisy. Are you ready for your inevitable death?" He charged towards her but Bowser pushed him out of the way.

"Alright, enough screwing around! Kammy, find your wand! These two fuckers ain't getting out of here alive!" Bowser roared and ran to Hunter. Hunter quickly rolled out of the way and Bowser fell over again, hoping to crush him.

"Aww, it's such a shame you're so big, Bowser! Maybe you would have better control of your movement if you were my size." Hunter laughed and stood up.

"Goddamnit, WHERE IS THAT THING!?" Kammy yelled while searching frantically for her wand.

Tiny jumped back up and kicked Mario. "HUNTER! Do not kill Daisy! The rest of them I don't give a shit about, just leave her to me."

Daisy backed away in fright but also clenched her fists in anger.

"You know, this really isn't any fun. I mean come on! There's 2 of us and only like 10 of you. Surely you guys can't be THAT scared, right?" Tiny said then laughed. Daisy screamed, ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach which knocked her away.

"OH! Why...YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tiny got up and rammed into Daisy which knocked both of them over.

"Come on Bowser! Show me that you're not weak. I mean, you're strong and all, but not strong enough to kill a plumber, am I right!?" Hunter laughed again.

Bowser growled and unleashed his fiery breath. Hunter narrowly dodged the flames.

"I'll help Bowser with Hunter! SOMEONE, DO SOMETHING ABOUT TINY!" Flurrie cried and ran to them.

"Jurina, come on! We need to help out Daisy!" Jojora pleaded again.

"Okay, okay! I have a plan but first, I need to borrow Shy Guy! No one else come with me!" Jurina yelled and dragged Shy Guy back into the castle.

"Jojora, Mario is hurt so I don't think he can deal with Tiny. We have to help out Daisy or else she could die!" Kooper said.

Jojora nodded but started to cry as she was afraid to die or even get hurt.

Tiny smacked Daisy in the face repeatedly. "Hmmm, this seems like an odd case of deju vu, doesn't it!? Except this time, you'll be the one to die!" Tiny brought out her knife but was suddenly knocked over by Kooper and Jojora.

Kooper ran to her and tried to grab the knife from her hand but Tiny pulled back as hard as she could.

"LET GO OF IT YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as the two were literally swinging around each other to get the knife.

Jurina and Shy Guy ran to the living room.

"Okay, so what's this plan and why do you need me?" Shy Guy asked.

"Because, I need to do THIS!" Jurina put her hands tight around Shy Guy's neck and started strangling him.

Shy Guy tried to scream and call out for help but it was no use as his noises were just muffled cries.

He kept on struggling about, hoping to break free from her grasp but it was hopeless. He stopped moving less and less and eventually stopped breathing. Jurina dropped his body to the ground.

She was breathing heavily but also managed to smile.

"That felt good."

Back outside, Jojora helped in getting the knife from Tiny.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GIVE UP NOW!" Tiny yelled, clenching her teeth.

"Ohhhh...my back..." Mario moaned as he tried to get up.

"Take this you bastard!" Flurrie yelled and blow a fierce wind towards him.

Hunter struggled to move forward. "GAH! Who the hell are you!? How are you able to make such strong winds!?"

"KAMMY, WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Bowser called out, keeping his arm from bleeding out.

"AHA! GOT IT!" Kammy shrieked, finally finding her wand. She ran back outside and aimed it.

"Out of the way, Flurrie! You don't want to get hit by this!" Kammy said with a smirk.

Flurrie heard her loud and clear and ran to Bowser.

Kammy pulled her wand and threw it back, flinging a colorful magic laser at Hunter. It blasted upon hitting him, blowing him many feet away.

"YES! YOU DID IT!" Flurrie cheered.

"Now, time to finish him off!" Kammy said and ran over to Hunter.

Mario dragged himself over to Daisy and helped get her up.

"Hey! You alright?" Mario asked.

"Yeah...I think so. I really thought I was a goner for a second there." Daisy replied and looked to where Kammy was and saw something that made her gasp. "KAMMY! TO YOUR LEFT! LOOK OUT!"

"HUH?" Kammy replied and turned her head. She screamed when she saw Lemmy lunge towards her.

She didn't have enough time to dodge it.

_**SLICE!**_

Blood and guts splattered all over the area and everyone heard the disgusting splashing sound of blood which made them turn their attention towards where Hunter was at.

"No...NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser screamed and dropped to his knees.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT THING!?" Flurrie shrieked.

Kooper and Jojora had their heads turned, which gave Tiny an advantage. She kicked them both down and got her knife down.

"Well well well! Look what we have here, the Teketeke copycat killer!" Tiny laughed as she walked to Lemmy, who was just standing there breathing very deeply.

"WH-WHAT!? LEMMY'S THE TEKETEKE KILLER!?" Daisy screamed.

"No...H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, SON!? HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL KAMMY LIKE THAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Bowser screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

"He can't respond to you, Bowser. He's under a curse that I put on the scythe." Hunter said and got himself up.

"You...cursed the scythe!? How the hell did you do that?" Mario asked.

"I don't really feel like explaining. You all should probably focus on Lemmy though, considering he IS the biggest threat here." Hunter pointed out.

"You're right, Hunter. That's why I'm taking the scythe from this guy, considering I was the one who started this! Now Lemmy...give me the scythe..." Tiny said as she lent out her hand.

Lemmy loudly growled and swung the scythe at her. She barely dodged it and fell to the ground. Lemmy continued on swinging at her as she kept on crawling away.

"AHHHHHH! HUNTER, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CONTROL THIS GUY!?" She yelled.

Hunter jumped onto Lemmy's back and the two wrestled for a bit and Hunter eventually stabbed Lemmy in the heart, which made him drop the scythe.

"LEMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bowser screamed again and began to cry.

"AHA!" Tiny cheered and swiped the scythe easily.

"Oh no...you can't be serious." Daisy gasped.

Tiny evilly laughed and gripped the scythe tight in her hands. "Now then, let's get the REAL party started, shall we?"

"Mario, what do we do!?" Jojora asked.

"I-I don't know! With that scythe, she'll be much harder to kill..." Mario replied.

"Alright, let's see here...Daisy! You'll be the last to die since I want to make sure your death is extra special. Everyone else? Prepare to- OH!" Tiny was suddenly knocked to the side and dropped the scythe.

"What the!?" She yelled and looked up to see Hunter now holding the scythe. "H-HUNTER?"

"Sorry Tiny, but you already had your time to shine. Now it's my turn!" Hunter said as his eyes turned red.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Tiny swore and dodged his scythe.

Bowser crawled over to Lemmy. "Lemmy...my goodness...how could you kill all those people?"

Lemmy tried his hardest to speak. "The scythe, dad...I didn't do it. I heard what Hunter said, it's cursed. I felt something take over me when I held it...like a ghost possessed me...-sniff- and...I think I even killed my brothers and Wendy...-sniff- I'm so sorry, dad..."

Bowser's tears fell on to Lemmy's body. He felt pure anger and rage mixed with sadness and confusion inside of him.

"God...it hurts so much..." Lemmy said as he put his hand over the wound spot.

Bowser wiped his eyes. "I-I forgive you, son. But...all that I have ever loved is gone now..."

"I know -sniff- I'm sorry! Please...promise me one thing...kill Tiny and Hunter..."

"-Sniff- I will. I can promise you that."

Lemmy smiled in response. His eyelids started closing as one more tear fell out his left eye. He stopped breathing and stopped moving.

Bowser cried even more and clenched his fists.

"Alright, enough messing around! Time to have some fun..." Hunter said and charged into the rest of the ground, swinging the scythe. Everyone screamed and managed to get out of the way.

Bowser heard the screams behind him and it drove even more mad and rageful.

He screamed and everyone stopped moving. It was the loudest scream anyone had ever heard. It didn't even sound like Bowser...that's how powerful the scream was.

He stopped screaming and turned around. "That's it. You two have officially crossed the line."

MEANWHILE...

Goombella was pacing quickly back and forth in Daisy's storage room.

"Oh god, I know I should help them but I really don't wanna be killed! I just can't do it...I can't! I just want this to be all over so I can finally get the hell out of here and go back to Rogueport and be safe in my apartment. Hell, anywhere would be better than this place! God...I'm so tired...I want to go to sleep but I know I can't because I don't want to die before I wake...or would that be a better way of dying?" Goombella said to herself.

She then heard a loud bang on the door which made her jump.

"Oh! It must be them!" she said in relief and ran to the door. She unlocked it, opened it, and screamed at who she saw.

"G-GUS!?"

EOC.

So basically, a crapload happened in this chapter...and more is expected to come next chapter so this isn't the end of the bloody chaos. More people will die and a faceoff between two characters will also happen. Please review.

Also, there is going to be a new weekly poll in my profile every Saturday, just to keep my profile interesting and fresh and so I can see what your guys' opinions are on something. Look out for it!


	16. Showdown Part 2

Toady: The reason why Tiny and Hunter can talk when holding the scythe, is because the scythe is basically cursed with evil and whoever touches it becomes 'evil'. But since Tiny and Hunter are technically 'evil', it doesn't affect them as much.

Characters- Mario Daisy Goombella Flurrie Bowser Kooper Jojora Gus Tiny Jurina Hunter

"B-Bowser...?" Daisy uttered, even more scared by what he possibly could do next.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Bowser unleashed a massive wave of flames towards Hunter and Tiny. Everyone screamed and ran for their lives as almost everything in the front yard became ablazed.

Mario, Kooper, Daisy, Flurrie and Jojora quickly made it back inside the castle unharmed.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Did you all see that!? I was literally THIS close to being caught on fire!" Kooper exclaimed.

"My goodness, I honestly didn't see all of that coming! I've never seen someone explode in that much rage before...that was just utterly scary!" Flurrie said.

"But did anyone see Tiny and Hunter though? Did they get burned?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know...it all happened so fast. I'm a bit scared to go back out there because everything seems to be set on fire outside." Mario said.

"Well it's a good thing my castle didn't get burned." Daisy said and crossed her arms.

"Come on Daisy, now's not the time to be worrying about that! Now where is Goombella, Shy Guy, and Jurina at!? Don't tell me they're dead too!" Jojora shrieked.

"I don't know, the last time I saw them, they were around here..." Mario said and looked around.

Daisy screamed and pointed. "SH-SH-SH-SHY GUY!"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing at and gasped at his body lying motionless on the floor.

"Shy Guy? Are you...alright?" Kooper asked as he went closer to his body. He pressed his head against Shy Guy's chest and waited a minute. "...He's dead."

Everyone gasped again.

"WH-WHAT!? But how did he die!? Tiny and Hunter weren't even in here after Lakilulu got killed!" Jojora pointed out.

"Jurina..." Mario whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud glass smashing sound coming from upstairs.

"What on earth was that!?" Flurrie shrieked.

"I'll go check it out. It might be Jurina. Everyone else, stay right here." Mario ordered and quickly ran up the red steep stairs.

"And I'll go find Goombella. She probably hid in one of the rooms so she couldn't have gone far. I'll be back!" Flurrie said and ran off to the nearest hallway.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Goombella screamed as she backed away but accidentally tripped over herself.

"I'm here because I want to finish what I started. Do you remember when you went to the nice pizza place earlier? I saw you there and I followed you here by a taxi and I waited for the perfect moment to strike. You have absolutely no idea how long I have waited for this moment!" Gus explained and laughed.

"Please Gus, just get the hell away from me! You don't have to do this!" Goombella screamed again and crawled backwards as fast as she could.

"Oh, I don't HAVE to...but I certainly will. Do you know how much you drove me crazy ever since I last saw you? Every fucking night, you appeared in my dreams, always trying to chase me down and mock me. You even had that stupid girl ghost follow you wherever you went! You kept on killing me with that motherfucking scythe! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO STALK ME AND KILL ME!? I became so paranoid that I never trusted and talked to anybody. But now, that's all changed. I'm sure that once I kill you, the nightmares will be over and I can finally be free from this wrath!" Gus exclaimed and laughed again.

"No...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Goombella started to cry and backed up into the wall, having nowhere else to go.

"Oh, it IS right. It seems right and it feels right. Now my insanity will come to an end! I can finally go back to my normal life after this! All of this torture will now be put to a stop! I CAN FINALLY STOP SEEING YOU IN MY FUCKING DREAMS!" Gus screamed and lunged towards Goombella. Goombella screamed and tried to pull away but Gus completely overpowered her.

He pushed both of his thumbs into Goombella's eyes. Goombella screamed extremely loud as blood was gushing out from her sockets.

"OH MY GOD!" Flurrie screamed as she walked into the room and covered her mouth.

Gus stopped what he was doing and turned around. "You...you're Flurrie, right? Goombella's friend? I'm sorry but, I just killed her. But don't worry, I'm finally free from her. She no longer haunts me. I've never felt so great in my entire life."

"Gus...YOU SICK BASTARD!" Flurrie screamed and ran back the way she came.

"Oh, come on Flurrie! Don't run away just when it's all getting good!" Gus yelled and ran after her.

* * *

"The fire's settling down now. But I don't see any sign of Tiny and Hunter...or Bowser for that matter!" Jojora said as she looked out the smashed open window.

"Let's not go out there yet. We have to wait until the others come back." Daisy said.

"God, I just can't believe this is all really happening. It's like this is all from a movie or a story. I never expected once in my life to be in a situation like this." Kooper sighed and rubbed his face.

"Yeah I'm never gonna get over this for as long as I live...well, IF I make it alive of course." Jojora replied.

"Don't say that! I'm gonna make sure the rest of you guys make it safe and sound! Even if it means me having to die to save you all, then so be it!" Daisy yelled. Jojora and Kooper were a bit taken back.

Suddenly, Bowser walked in, who was limping.

"Oh my gosh, Bowser! You're still alive! Thank the stars!" Jojora cheered.

Bowser panted. "I did...everything...I could...to kill those fuckers...I'm sorry for...setting your yard on fire, Daisy..." It was quite obvious he was incredibly worn out.

"You don't need to apologize Bowser! They killed Kammy and your son, I understand if you were raging inside! Plus, there's a chance that you killed Tiny and Hunter!" Daisy said with a smile.

"But DID you see Tiny and Hunter out there after what happened?" Kooper asked.

Bowser's stopped panting and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I don't know. I couldn't find them. It's like they just disappearing. I'm guessing they ran away because of what I did."

"Damn. I would've preferred for them to be dead and not alive. They could still come back at anytime!" Kooper said.

Bowser then noticed a few people were missing. "Uhh, where the hell is everyone else at?"

"Mario went to look for Jurina and Flurrie went to look for Goombella. They should be back any minute now." Jojora answered.

"Oh, okay then. So what should we do now?" Bowser asked.

"KILL!" Yelled a sudden familiar voice.

_**SLICE!**_

Kooper's upper body flinged towards Daisy which knocked her down and blood splattered all over everyone else.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KOOPER!" Jojora screamed and backed away from the mess.

"Sorry but, I'm still alive. That asshole, Hunter, really thought he could take control of this mess, but he was too cocky and got himself knocked out since he tried to run away from the fire and ended up tripping and hitting his head on a rock." Tiny said ane creepily smiled.

"You bitch! DIE ALREADY!" Bowser screamed and swiped his claws at Tiny. She swiftly dodged his attacks and cut Bowser's left arm. Thankfully, she didn't slice it off.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser yelled in pain and kneeled down, holding his bloody wound.

"That's a wound for both of your arms, Bowser! Next is your legs!" Tiny said and was about to swing the scythe to his legs, but suddenly got a hit in the head by a glass vase.

"OWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tiny screamed.

Daisy came into Tiny's view. "Just like what Bowser said...DIE ALREADY!" Daisy quickly grabbed a shard and stabbed her in the chest. Tiny screamed in pain again but managed to smack Daisy, knocking her over to the ground.

But then, another familiar scream was heard which made everything stop.

It was Flurrie who ran out of the hallway and towards the group.

"YOU GUYS! IT'S GUS, HE'S HERE! HE KILLED GOOMBELLA AND HE'S COMING AFTER ME!" She yelled.

"Wait a second...GUS!? NO! Another fucking killer we have to deal with!" Bowser raged.

Tiny took this moment to kick Daisy in the chest and grabbed her scythe.

"Just like what you and Bowser said...DIE ALREADY!" Tiny yelled and laughed. She swung her scythe down, only to get pushed over by Gus, with the scythe missing Daisy by inches.

"OW! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Tiny screamed and got back up.

"GIVE ME THAT THING! FLURRIE SAW ME KILL HER BEST FRIEND AND I'M NOT GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT!" Gus said, tugging the scythe from Tiny.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU KILLED! GIVE ME BE BACK MY SCYTHE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Tiny screamed and they both ended up on the floor.

"My god...that's Gus..." Jojora said in absolute shock.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Daisy said and brought the others with her outside.

"My goodness, now that Gus is here, we have 3 killers to deal with! THIS IS BEYOND INSANE!" Flurrie yelled.

"Not necessarily. Tiny said Hunter knocked himself out by hitting his head on a rock. So I assume he must be laying around here somewhere so when we find him, we can kill him while he's defenseless!" Jojora said.

"But wait, what about Tiny and Gus? And Mario!?" Daisy asked.

"Let those two idiots keep on fighting. They're bound to kill each other sometime. And Mario...he'll be okay. He IS Mario after all. But for now, let's look for Hunter. He can't be far." Bowser said.

* * *

Mario made his way through the incredibly long hallway and entered through a door that was slightly open at the very end. He was in a guest room.

He immediately saw Jurina sitting in front of a cracked mirror.

"You found me. I didn't think you would be the one to look for me." Jurina said, staring at the mirror.

"I know you killed Shy Guy. I didn't think you would actually kill one of our friends, but you really did it." Mario said.

"Well, life of a criminal, eh?" Jurina said and stood up.

"You're not a criminal, okay? I understand you've had a shady past, but it doesn't mean you can just go to the dark side and kill someone! You have to give yourself up to the police, Jurina. It's the only way." Mario said.

Jurina turned to him. "Give myself up!? Are you fucking kidding me!? No way in hell am I going to end up like those criminals who get themselves foolishly caught so damn easily! You don't even know what other shit I've been through."

"So what you're telling me is, is that you want to be the best criminal that ever lived? The one that always gets away? Come on already! You shouldn't make this your life. Why do you even want to kill people anyways?" Mario asked.

"Because it gives me a rush! It gives me a feeling that I've never experienced before! It makes me feel so alive and unstoppable!" Jurina exclaimed.

"You're kidding me, right? You SERIOUSLY get off on killing people!? Wow...I don't even know what to say."

"You'd understand if you were in my shoes, Mario. But of course, keep on being your ignorant little self. It's one of the few things you're good at anyways." Jurina then got out a knife from her pocket.

"You're going to kill me with that? Is it really so easy for you?" Mario questioned.

"Of course it is. Did you not just hear me earlier? Killing someone makes me feel like I'm God. I feel so powerful and on top of the world!"

"But what happens if that feeling ends though? Nothing ever lasts forever." Mario said.

"Alright, this is seriously getting boring." Jurina said and quickly ran up to Mario and punched him. Mario retaliated by kicking her in the stomach which made her fall back into the broken mirror, shattering it into more pieces.

Jurina lunged at Mario and smacked him repeatedly. Mario headbutted her and pushed her onto the bed and then started smacking her back. Jurina pushed him over with all of her might and Mario fell off the bed. Jurina quickly got a lamp fromt he nearby nightstand and smashed Mario in the head with it. This didn't stop him of course. Mario grabbed Jurina's legs and pulled them towards him with incredible force, making Jurina fall over and banging her head on the nightstand. Jurina wasn't finished yet though as lunged at Mario and began strangling him. Mario felt overpowered as his airway was completely blocked and he felt the life from him slowly draining away. He then saw Jurina's knife laying not far from him out of the corner of his eye so he reached over, grabs it and stabs Jurina in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, standing up and backing into the wall.

Mario also stood up. "Oh my god..." He dropped the knife and backed away.

Jurina held her wound and looked at him. "Congratulations Mario. You just killed your first ever human being." She suddenly dashed towards the window and jumped out of it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled and went over to the now broken window. He looked out and gasped as he saw Jurina lying on the grass, dead.

* * *

The remaining four heroes looked all around Daisy's front yard, but saw no sign of Hunter. The fire was dying down even more so it was easier to see.

"Well, I don't see him! I'm guessing he took off." Jojora said.

"Great. We let a murderer escape and is now on the loose! Who knows who he'll try to kill next?" Daisy rubbed her forehead.

"I'm right here."

"EH?" Bowser said and turned around. Hunter suddenly jumped at Bowser and bit him hard on the neck.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! GET THIS FUCKER OFF OF ME!" He screamed as his neck started to bleed.

"Get off of him you asshole!" Jojora yelled as her and Flurrie tried pull Hunter off.

"Wait...I have an idea." Daisy said to herself and ran to Mario's van and got inside.

"YES! The keys are still in here!" She quietly cheered and turned the engine on.

Jojora and Flurrie finally managed to pull Hunter off which resulted in all three of them falling over. Hunter flipped over and punched both of them and got out his knife.

"Now then, which one of you would like to die first?" Hunter asked and gave a creepy smile.

Bowser was in extreme pain right now. Not only was both of his arms hurting and bleeding, his neck was also hurting and bleeding! It seemed like a matter of time before he was doomed to die.

He then saw that Mario's van's headlights were turned on and saw Daisy in it. She motioned for him to move Hunter away from Jojora and Flurrie.

Bowser nodded and using all the strength he had left, he picked up Hunter and threw him near the grass.

"OW! You know what Bowser? You really piss me off. It's no wonder no one likes you!" Hunter said while trying to get himself up.

Bowser angrily growled at his statement. "DAISY! NOW!"

Daisy floored it and headed right for Hunter. Hunter turned toward the van and barely had any time to get out of the way.

Daisy successfully ran him over, making everything bumpy for a few seconds. She put the van in reverse, backed up, and ran him over again. She put the van in drive and ran him over a third time. She put it in reverse again and ran him over four a fourth time and decided that it was enough. She turned the engine off and got out

"Oh my goodness, Daisy! YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED HIM!" Flurrie cheered and embraced Daisy.

"Finally that bastard is dead! I honestly thought that we weren't gonna be able to do it, but you totally proved me wrong!" Jojora shrieked in excitement.

"Yeah...way to go..." Bowser said, heavily panting.

"My god, you look really worn out!" Daisy said.

Bowser nodded and sat down. "Um...I think I'm a need to go to the hospital."

"But we can't leave just yet! Mario and Jurina are still in there with Tiny and Gus!" Flurrie said.

"Wait a second...IS THAT JURINA OVER THERE!?" Jojora yelled as she noticed Jurina laying flat on the grass, further away from where everything was happening. She ran over there.

"Oh my..." Daisy uttered and tried to go after her, until she was stopped by something else.

"AND WHAT SEEMS TO BE GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Gus yelled as he walked out the castle with the scythe.

"G-gus!? Where's Tiny?" Daisy asked, having fear come back to her again.

"Simple, I killed her. Just like I did with Goombella. But tell me something, what is up with this scythe? It seems like after I touch it, I feel this weird energy running through me. But honestly, it feels so damn good! Man, it just seems like everything good has been happening ever since I killed that bitch! I FEEL AMAZING! But since I can't waste this wonderful opportunity, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you all." Gus said and got himself in a ready position.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Now we have to deal with this bozo over here? For pete's sake, just put me out of my misery already!" Bowser complained.

Daisy stepped forward. "Fine, Gus. Go ahead and kill us. But we're not going down without a fight!"

"Suit yourself then. But don't worry, I'll make your deaths qui- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gus was suddenly cut off by a knife stabbing through his back and out his chest. He immediately fell to the ground and dropped the scythe.

The one who stabbed him was Mario.

"MARIO! YOU'RE OKAY!" Daisy cheered and ran to him. She embraced him in a tight hug.

"Mario, my darling! Thank goodness you killed that nuisance! If you hadn't done that, well, we might've been dead right now!" Flurrie also cheered.

Bowser did his best to stand up. "Hey Mario...you did great." He gave him a thumbs up and Mario nodded in response.

"Glad to see you guys are okay. And I see you killed Hunter..." Mario said, looking at the bloody body not far from them.

"Well you can thank Daisy for that! She ran over him 4 times!" Flurrie explained.

Daisy couldn't help but smile. "Well, it's a good thing your keys were left in your van. But I did the best that I could as well."

"I see. I also saw that Kooper unfortunately died back in there...and where the hell is Goombella and Jojora at?" Mario asked.

"Goombella...she got killed by Gus." Flurrie said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Damn..." Mario whispered.

"And Jojora, she- hey wait a second! Mario, when you went in the lobby to come out here, you didn't see Tiny's body?" Daisy changed the subject.

"No. I checked all over the room to see who else had died. Why?"

Flurrie gasped. "Oh no...that means..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to where the scream was coming from.

"SHIT, JOJORA!" Daisy screamed and everyone ran to where they last saw her.

They turned a corner and screamed as they saw a bloody Jojora lying on the ground with a huge gash in her chest, and Jurina laying right next to her.

But what scared them the most was Tiny standing over them, holding a bloody knife with blood all over herself.

"NO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Flurrie screamed.

Tiny laughed. "That dumbass really thought I was dead! He should've used the scythe when he had the chance. Well, he did, but he only used to slice me in the back but whatever."

"You...you killed Jojora and Jurina..." Bowser tiredly said.

"Well I killed the fairy over here, but I don't know who killed the other girl. But that doesn't matter because it now all ends here." Tiny said.

"Yeah, it ends for you! 4 versus 1, Tiny. The odds are pretty much against you." Mario said, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah sure, but how did that work last time exactly? Didn't you guys have, like, 11 people when I first came here? And now you're down to 4? AND you only managed to kill two murderers? Pathetic. Especially considering you have Bowser and Mario in your group, plus that old hag, Kammy." Tiny said.

"Doesn't matter. We made it this far and we sure as hell aren't gonna die now." Daisy said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Tiny said and suddenly jumped at Daisy and knocked her over. Tiny quickly stabbed Daisy in the chest which made her yell out. Mario was about to pull her away, but Tiny was smarter than that so she sliced him in the stomach, turned around and sliced Flurrie in the cheek and then stabbed Bowser in the left leg. Her moves were literally like a ninja.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Bowser screamed out in pain. At this point, his entire body was hurting.

"Hmm, you should probably go first since you're the biggest threat here. Say nighty night!" Tiny said and brought up her knife but suddenly had her hair pulled back by Mario.

Tiny screamed at the sudden pain and Mario kicked against the castle wall. Mario grabbed her head and smashed it into the wall. He pulled it back and smashed it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again...until her face was completely unrecognizable.

Tiny dropped to the ground, finally dead with her face all bloody and her flesh exposed.

"Oh goodness, you did it Mario! YOU DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT!" Flurrie cheered and hugged Mario.

Bowser sighed in relief. "Finally that ugly bitch is dead! Can we go to the damn hospital now!?"

"Wait Bowser." Mario said, looking to Daisy who was lying still on the ground. "Daisy? Are you...still alive?"

Daisy slowly opened her eyes. "Is she dead?"

"Yes. I killed her." Mario answered.

Daisy smiled a bit. "Good. Now, can we please go to a hospital? I'm losing a lot of blood."

"Of course we can." Mario replied and helped get her up.

As soon as they turned back to the drive way, they both screamed.

"I'M NOT DEAD BITCHES!" Gus screamed and raised up his scythe towards Bowser. Bowser turned around and also screamed, but was too weak to move.

Gus was suddenly hit in the head by a rock and fell to the ground.

They all looked to Flurrie. "What? It had to be done!"

Bowser laughed and dragged himself to Gus. He lifted up his right leg, the only body part that wasn't injured and stomped it on Gus' face, smashing it completely.

"THERE! Now he's dead. Can we get the fuck out of here now?" He demanded.

EOC.

Well, there ya have it. The end of the epic showdown. Many deaths have occurred and only 4 have made it to the end. The faceoff that I mentioned last chapter, was actually Mario vs. Jurina if you noticed in here. Anyways, next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review.


	17. Aftermath

This is the final chapter of the story.

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. What seems to be a mass murder has occurred at the infamous Princess Daisy's castle where 10 people had died in different causes. Their bodies were found inside and outside the castle, as if some sort of battlefield was going on over there. The world-known Teketeke scythe was found split in two and was clearly used as a weapon as 2 of the 10 people were found sliced in half. Another body was found to be strangled, another with their eyes crushed, 3 appearing to be stabbed, two with their head crushed, and one mangled body that looks like it was ran over multiple times. The survivors of this catstrophe were reported to be Mario Mario and Princess Daisy herself, who were also, oddly enough, survivors of the Teketeke murders over a year, and actress Madame Flurrie and King Bowser Koopa. Princess Daisy had told the police in a report that Tiny Kong and a koopa named Hunter were the main ones in doing the murders, along with escaped mental patient by the name of Gus. Princess Daisy also told the police that Hunter had, somehow, cursed the scythe to where anyone who holds it, will become like Teketeke herself. The police, of course, were baffled by this but the princess herself insisted it was true. For now, the area is still being under investigation for any more clues that we can find. But hopefully, these murders can finally come to an end in our beloved Mushroom City. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News."

Bowser turned off the TV and sighed. Him and the three other survivors were at the hospital.

"Figures that the police wouldn't believe her, but what can you do?" Mario said.

"Speaking of her, should we wake her up? I mean, it's almost 12 and she's still asleep! I'm starting to become worried now." Flurrie whisper. Her, Bowser, and Mario were in Daisy's room.

"She'll wake up soon. She's been through a lot lately...we all have. She was most likely exhausted and crashed as soon as she got on the bed." Mario replied.

"I'm so lucky I don't have to wear those annoying crutches. I'm telling you, my weight would probably crush them in a second!" Bowser complained. Mario and Flurrie tried their best not to laugh.

A Toad nurse walked in. "Excuse me...Mario Mario, Madame Flurrie, and Bowser Koopa?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Mario asked.

"I have to ask you three to come with me." She said and led them out the room, down the hall, and into another room.

"What's going on, Miss? Is it bad? Please don't say it's bad, we've had enough bad things happen lately." Flurrie said.

"Not necessarily." The nurse replied. She went over to the curtain thing and opened it, revealing Jurina.

The three gasped in shock, but Mario gasped the loudest.

"Wh-what's she doing here!?" Mario loudly asked.

"Do you know of this girl? She was found at the murder site and we have run tests, and it shows that she's still alive." Said the nurse.

"WHAT!?" The others yelled at the exact same time.

"Oh! Umm, sorry uhh...her name is Jurina. We don't know her last name, but she was with us at the time of the murders." Flurrie answered.

"I see! Thank you!" The nurse replied with a smile.

"But wait a second, she's still alive? We all thought she was dead!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Well, maybe 'alive' isn't the right word...to put it blantly, she's in a coma. Not dead, but not quite alive." She clarified.

"Oh my goodness...poor Jurina!" Flurrie said.

"So does that mean she'll wake up soon or something?" Mario worriedly asked.

"To tell you the truth, we have no idea. She had been stabbed in the stomach and it looks like she hit her entire back pretty hard from a fall, which was enough to knock her out but not kill her. It could be months before she wakes up or possibly never." The nurse then left the room, leaving everyone to look at a damaged Jurina.

"My god...that's just insane." Bowser said.

"Goodnees gracious I feel so sorry for her. To be in a coma must truly be frightening. Always having to hear everything around you but never see it...that must be hell!" Flurrie added.

"Yeah. I guess." Mario oddly added, not really showing any emotion.

"You alright Mario? You seem off." Flurrie asked.

Mario turned to her. "No no. I'm fine. I just...have a headache." He lied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for Jurina now so how about we go get some coffee because I am thirsty as hell!" Bowser complained.

"Wait Bowser! Mario, do you have something to tell us? I can see it in your eyes, it looks like you're DYING to tell us something!" Flurrie pointed out.

Mario gulped. He really didn't want to talk about Jurina's 'secrets' but at the same time, he wanted to so he could expose Jurina for the horrible person that she really is.

"...How about I tell you after you go get some coffee?" Mario finally spoke.

"Fine by me. I just want something to drink!" Bowser complained.

"Oh, alright then. But you better stick to your word dearie!" Flurrie warned and exited out the room with Bowser.

Mario then turned his head toward Jurina. He hated her for the fact that she killed an innocent girl and didn't turn herself in. He hated her for killing Shy Guy. He hated her for almost killing himself. He hated her for telling Daisy that he killed a girl. He hated her for making him so confused about everything.

Mario knew that once Jurina woke up, she would become bad news once again. He knew she would remember everything that happened before. It would be Tiny Kong all over again.

He had to protect not only himself and his friends, but also others who might get in her way. Jurina was a dangerous girl, probably even more dangerous than Tiny since she's been active with criminal cases for years.

Mario looked out in the hallway to make sure it was empty. He stepped back in and slowly walked to the life supporter.

He kneeled down and extended his arm out toward the plug that kept the life supporter switched on. Just a few more inches, and Jurina would be history.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mario fell back, completely startled. He immediately recognized that scream. It was Daisy's! He ran out of the room and went into hers.

He found Daisy breathing in and out heavily, with her right hand over her chest. She looked to him.

"M-mario...?" She stuttered.

"Oh Daisy, you're finally awake!" Mario cheered and hugged her. Daisy hugged back.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here! I had one of the worst nightmares ever and it seemed so real!" Daisy shrieked.

"Daisy, you know I would never leave you. And it was just a nightmare, nothing to be all worked up about." Mario reassured.

Daisy smiled brightly but it soon turned to a frown. Daisy broke off from the hug and said, "You're right. But Mario...the scythe...we forgot to destroy it!"

"What? No we didn't! Right before we left, I ran over the scythe with my van and it smashed in two! You don't remember?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I guess not. I'm sorry, I'm completely out of it!" Daisy said, rubbing her hands all over her face.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." Mario said. He suddenly reached into his left pocket.

"So, where are Flurrie and Bowser at?" Daisy asked, but Mario didn't answer her. He grabbed out the object from his pocket, and it looked eerily just like a knife.

"Wait a second, Mario! What are you doing!? WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT KNIFE!?" Daisy started to freak out.

Mario suddenly stabbed her in the chest which made Daisy scream out again.

"I'm sorry Daisy. It's too late for me to go back now." Mario said with zero emotion and stabbed her again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Daisy jumped up from her bed and looked all around her. Mario wasn't there. She looked at her chest and saw no blood nor wounds.

"What the hell?" She said to herself.

She then saw Mario come running in. "M-mario...?" Daisy stuttered.

"Oh Daisy, you're finally awake!" Mario cheered and hugged her. Daisy hugged back.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here! I had one of the worst nightmares ever and it seemed so real!" Daisy shrieked but then gasped.

"Wait a minute! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Daisy yelled, breaking off the hug.

"Daisy, you know I would never leave you. And it was just a nightmare, nothing to be all worked up about." Mario reassured, ignoring her question.

"No fucking way." Daisy gasped again.

"What?" Was all Mario asked.

"N-nothing. I'm sorry, I'm completely out of it!" Daisy said, but covered her mouth after she realized what she just said.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Mario said. He suddenly reached into his left pocket.

"Mario...STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Daisy screamed and started backing away. Mario brought more of the object out from his pocket.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisy screamed and kicked Mario in the stomach which made him fall over far away.

"OW! DAISY, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mario yelled.

"Stay away from me!" Daisy yelled back.

Bowser and Flurrie came rushing into the room with their coffees.

"Woah, what the fuck happened in here?" Bowser asked.

Mario got up and brushed himself off and glared at Daisy. "Nothing important.

"Um...okay then? So about that story, Mario..." Flurrie led on.

"Yeah. Let's go out in the hallway and I'll tell you about it." Mario said, still looking at Daisy. He turned and exited out with the others, throwing a familiar object behind him.

Daisy gasped as she realized what Mario was pulling out from his pocket.

It was her crown. She just now realized it wasn't on her head.

Daisy slumped back on her bed and started sobbing. Even though all the murders were now over, she still felt scared for her life. She tried to convince herself that she was over all the insanity and 'ghosts' but she was only living a lie.

Maybe it was time to go back to the mental hospital.

EOC.

Finally, the end! I can't believe it, after six months, this story is finally over with. I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, etc. this story. Without you guys, I probably would've taken longer to finish it.

Now, here are some questions I'd like you guys to answer:

1. Who was your favorite character?

2. What was your least favorite?

3. Which character did you NOT want to die?

4. Who was the smartest character?

5. Who was the dumbest character?

6. Would you like to see another sequel to the Teketeke series?

Now, take note, IF there is a sequel, it will focus mainly on Jurina and one of the other four survivors will die early in the fic, and Teketeke will be still involved in it somehow. I haven't really got the rest of the plot down though. But like I said, thank you everyone for reading this and have a merry Christmas!


End file.
